


Chasing Stars

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagínate: a causa del mismo trabajo de mierda que tienes durante todos los días de tu vida te duele horrores la espalda. Un amigo tuyo te pasa un teléfono donde te insiste, te atiende el mejor fisioterapeuta del mundo. Llamas, y pensando que es una técnica nueva, empiezas a hacer todo lo que él te dice, hasta que te das cuenta que puede ser que no hayas llamado a un fisioterapeuta. ¿dónde diablos has llamado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No sé muy bien por qué, pero le tengo un cariñoe especial a este fic. Hay partes que he olvidado y me gustaría volver a leerlo, sin embargo hay otras que se han quedado en mi mente para siempre.

 

 

 

 **Titulo:** chasing stars

 **Capitulo:**

 **Pairing:** jared padalecki /jensen ackles

 **Secundarios** : misha collins, jeffrey dean morgan, chris kane, david boreanaz…

 **Disclaimer:** bueno, supongo que no hace falta decir que ellos no me pertenecen, que la historia es producto de mi sobre-excitada imaginación y que evidentemente no hay ánimo de lucro en todo esto, tan solo el placer de escribir.

 **Rated:** MA

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Beta:** sin betear

 **Resumen:** imagínate: a causa del mismo trabajo de mierda que tienes durante todos los días de tu vida te duele horrores la espalda. Un amigo tuyo te pasa un teléfono donde te insiste, te atiende el mejor fisioterapeuta del mundo. Llamas, y pensando que es una técnica nueva, empiezas a hacer todo lo que él te dice, hasta que te das cuenta que puede ser que no hayas llamado a un fisioterapeuta. ¿dónde diablos has llamado?

 **Portada:** nuryyyy

 

***

 

 

 **CAPITULO 1**

 

                Jensen Ackles llegó al bar y se sentó en la barra en el taburete de siempre a esperar a sus amigos. Era jueves y aunque solían quedar los viernes por la noche para ver el partido y charlar sobre lo asquerosa y larga que había sido la semana, ese día habían quedado un día antes porque Jensen se encontraba fatal. Y no anímicamente sino agotado físicamente. Hombre, su trabajo no era para tanto, que era contable en una empresa de transportes, pero estar todo el día sentado en una mesa, con la espalda encorvada y apretando las misma teclas del ordenador una y otra vez, le estaba empezando a causar calambres musculares. Había quedado esa noche ahí con sus colegas porque ellos le aseguraron tener una solución.

                El primero en llegar fue Christian Kane, que entró por el bar como si fuera suyo, saludando a todo el mundo, mayormente maduritas bien posicionadas económicamente. Cuando llegó al lado de Jensen, le dio una palmada en el hombro y se sentó a su lado.

                - Tío, ¿qué te cuentas?

                Jensen se incorporó a medias de la barra donde estaba parcialmente reclinado.

                - Muriéndome. Me duele horrores la espalda.

                - Pareces mi abuela, joder –Chris le hizo una señal al camarero que había detrás de la barra para que sirviera otra ronda.- No te preocupes que David tiene el teléfono de un masajista buenísimo que te va a dejar como nuevo.

                Jensen pareció esperanzado.

                - Ojalá, porque me duele todo.

                David llegó en ese momento y se sentó con ellos en la barra. Los saludó y se pidió algo de beber.

                - Tienes mala cara.

                Jensen miró al recién llegado desde la esquina con cara de póker y Crhis estaba sentado entre ambos.

                - ¡Joder, estoy rodeado de viejas que chochean! –se quejó.- ¿Sabéis por qué os pasa esto? ¡Porque estáis en baja forma! Miradme a mí… ¡Todo músculo!

                Jensen y David lo miraron. Chris era monitor en el gimnasio donde iban ocasionalmente. David era profesor de adultos en la escuela nocturna y tanto él como Jensen tenían trabajos donde tenían que estar sentados la mayor parte del día, dándole al cerebro. Cuando terminaban no tenían ganas de otra cosa que llegar a casa y desconectar del mundo. A pesar de eso, los dos se mantenían en forma bastante bien pero Chris siempre les daba caña con eso. Ésta vez David no se calló.

                - Claro, como tú trabajas todo el día en el gimnasio…

                - Además –añadió Jensen,- necesitas tener en forma tu cuerpo para llevarte a pasear a las cuarentonas de la ciudad, que andan como locas últimamente.

                Los tres se volvieron disimuladamente y descubrieron una mesa con varias mujeres de mediana edad relamiéndose mirándole el culito a Chris.

                - Allí tienes otro club de fans –rió David dándole un trago a su cerveza.

                - Dicen que con la menopausia se ponen como locas –Jensen se llevó varios cacahuetes a la boca y seguía mirando a las mujeres de la mesa.- Desde que descubrieron “Sexo en Nueva York” todas las mujeres de la ciudad se han disparado hormonalmente.

                - Y tú porque eres gay y no lo sabes de primera mano –David le mangó el cestito con los cacahuetes.- Tengo a varias en mi clase que no veas… ¡Miedo me dan!

                - Sí, las mujeres de Nueva York se han vuelto locas y demasiado liberales.

                Jensen los miró. Seguramente fuera por las mujeres en general pero eso a él le daba igual porque siempre había tenido claro sus preferencias sexuales. Desde que tuvo uso de razón.

 

                Nueva York realmente era una grandiosa ciudad para vivir. Lo que no existiera allí posiblemente es que no había sido inventado todavía. Jensen se abstrajo de la conversación que sus dos colegas estaban haciendo sobre las mujeres en general. Recordó cuando llegó a la ciudad años atrás, procedente de California. Su infancia había sido bastante movidita; por el trabajo de su padre habían ido dando tumbos por gran parte de los Estados Unidos. Aunque había nacido en Dallas, Texas, apenas se acordaba de ella y a  partir de ahí había estado en miles de pueblos y ciudades. Hasta que acabó en un pueblo pequeño de California. Allí fue a la universidad y acto seguido se largó. Él quería vivir en una ciudad grande, lleno de sueños y de oportunidades. Los pueblos se le quedaban pequeños. Y allí estaba, feliz de vivir en la cuidad que nunca duerme, pero con el cuerpo  hecho polvo. Ese ritmo que llevaba un par de años más y acabaría con él. Aunque realmente no se quejaba porque le gustaba vivir en un apartamento con el costaba una pasta aunque estaba en un barrio no muy recomendable de la ciudad. Le gustaba ir a teatros, exposiciones de arte raras, encontrarse con estrellas famosas en cualquier esquina, ir a clubs de moda. Esa era la vida que Jensen había soñado. Y la tenía. ¿Se le podía pedir algo más?

                - La ciudad está loca, tío, en serio –las palabras de Chris sacaron a Jensen de su ensimismamiento.- El otro día sin ir más lejos, voy en un taxi y en un semáforo se me monta un desconocido y me dice que le lleve, así sin más, que compartíamos el taxi.

                - Al menos no iba por el morro –rió David.

                - Podría preguntar antes de meterse, ¿no? ¡Me sentí violado!

                Jensen rió por la exageración de su amigo.

                - Por cierto Jensen aquí tienes –David sacó un papel muy arrugado con un número de teléfono.- Mi amigo Jason me ha dado este número. Dicen que el tío tiene unas manos que es para morirte. Te quita todos los dolores musculares en un segundo.

                Jensen agarró el papel y miró el número. En un segundo lo había memorizado. Para algo era contable y se le daban bien los números.

                - ¿Y este fisioterapeuta tiene una lista de espera muy larga?. Porque la espalda me está matando.

                - No lo sé. Sé que tiene contestador. Déjale un mensaje ahora cuando llegues a casa para que te apunte cuanto antes o lo que sea –David se terminó de beber su cerveza.- Chicos, me voy. He quedado.

                Jensen y Chris lo  miraron con sorpresa.

                - ¿Y se puede saber con quién? –preguntó Chris con cara de sorpresa.

                - Si sale bien os lo cuento y si no…

                - ¡También! –Chris rió y le lanzó un cacahuete.- Siempre acabas viniendo a nosotros para llorar, ¡nenaza!

                David lo ignoró y salió pitando.

                - Yo también me voy –anunció Jensen levantándose.

                Chris lo miró con mala cara.

                - Joder tío, me abandonáis todos.

                - Estoy cansado y mañana curro –se quejó dejando un billete sobre la barra.- Además, quiero llamar al tío éste para concertar una cita cuanto antes.

                Chris le dijo adiós con la manita y siguió comiendo cacahuetes. Quizás atacara la mesa de las maduritas… Tenían buena pinta.

 

***

 

                Jensen llegó a casa, cerró la puerta del apartamento de una patada y encendió todas las luces. Ya había caído la noche y no se veía un pimiento en su apartamento interior de una sola habitación.

                Dejó la fina chaqueta a un lado del sofá. La primavera estaba a punto de terminar pero aún seguía refrescando un poco por las noches. Se deshizo de ella y se alargó para coger el teléfono. De memoria marcó el número de teléfono que le había pasado David.

                Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos. Cuatro tonos… Al quinto tono finalmente contestaron al teléfono y no era un contestador automático. Jensen se puso nervioso porque no se esperaba que lo cogieran.

                - Ehhhh… ¿hola?

                - Hola –se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

                - Sí, verá, me gustaría…

                - Has llegado al sitio indicado –la voz por el otro lado de la línea era calmada, serena y terriblemente masculina.

                A Jensen le gustó que no le metieran prisas con citas, horas y demás. Eso lo ponía nervioso, las secretarias que siempre iban con prisas y no te dejaban hablar ni explicarte. Afortunadamente la otra persona al otro lado del teléfono parecía disponer de todo el tiempo del mundo.

                - Bien. Verá… tengo un terrible dolor en la espalda que me está matando.

                - Túmbate –ordenó la voz tranquilamente.

                Jensen obedeció porque había oído hablar de esas técnicas nuevas orientales de relajación tan efectivas.

                - Vale –se movió y se estiró cuan largo era en el sofá.- ¿Y ahora?

                - Tienes que respirar lentamente, llenando toda la capacidad de tus pulmones. Inhala y exhala. Lentamente –hubo una pequeña pausa de varios segundos. Luego continuó.- Ahora siente cómo tu cuerpo está totalmente estirado y sientes como si lo arrastraran hacia abajo, como si pesara más de la cuenta… como si la tierra te llamara.

                - Si.

                - Sigue respirando –ordenó.- Y cierra los ojos.

                Jensen no dijo nada más e hizo lo que le decía.

                -  Estira el cuello dejando recta la garganta. Notas cómo te tiran los músculos.

                Era cierto. Le tiraban los músculos del cuello. Todos ellos.

                - Notas cómo se tensan, pero eso es bueno. Sigue respirando profundamente y relaja los músculos había abajo, como si la gravedad tirara de ellos.

                Jensen comenzaba a notar el efecto deseado y la espalda cada vez le dolía menos. ¡Ese hombre era milagroso o qué!

                - Ahora, con la mano que te queda libre te acaricias el pecho y poco a poco vas bajando, hasta que llegues  al borde de los pantalones. Entonces mete la mano por dentro y acaríciate.

                Jensen abrió los ojos. ¿Qué?

                Por el otro lado de la línea, la persona seguía hablando.

                - Comienza a acariciarte lentamente. Sin prisas. No tenemos ninguna prisa.

                Jensen se incorporó del sofá.

                - Disculpa, ¿ _qué_ quieres que me acaricie?

                Hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado.

                - Creo que es evidente –dijo con tono cortante.

                Jensen entrecerró los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo los fisioterapeutas te decían que para sanar tenías que tocarte la polla?

                - ¿Eres fisioterapeuta?

                - Soy lo que tú quieras que sea.

                ¡Ay, Dios!

                Jensen abrió los ojos sin creérselo. ¿A dónde diablos había llamado? Buscó frenético el papel con el número porque a lo mejor había marcado mal. No. El número era correcto. ¿Quién diablos era ese tío entonces?

                - Tío, ¿a dónde he llamado?

                Al otro lado de la línea hubo un claro silencio.

                - ¡Dime por Dios que no es una línea erótica!

                Un sonido como de esbozar una sonrisa y soltar algo de aire sonó por el auricular.

                - Si quieres no te lo digo pero no quiero mentirte.

                Jensen cerró los ojos.

                - ¿Ese no es el teléfono de un fisioterapeuta? Y ahora en serio tío, nada de eso de “lo que tú quieras soy”.

                - Tienes que haberte confundido porque ésto es una línea erótica gay.

                Jensen pensó que la mandíbula le iba a llegar al suelo. ¿Cómo diablos había acabado llamando allí? Como esa fuera una broma de David… ¡lo capaba!

                - ¡Joder! –exclamó sin pensarlo.- Lo siento, me he equivocado.

                - No te preocupes, suele pasar. Pero oye –lo llamó la voz antes de colgar.- Si de verdad te duele la espalda, haz lo de los estiramientos que te he dicho.

                Jensen miró el teléfono totalmente flipado. Decidió tomárselo a broma.

                - ¿La última parte del estiramiento también?

                Una risa grave y cercana sonó al otro lado.

                - No hace falta, pero muchas veces ayuda.

                Jensen sonrió. Sí, eso solía ayudar.

                - Gracias tío. Adiós.

                - Adiós.

 

***

 

                Jensen llevaba tres días haciendo el estiramiento que le había aconsejado ese tío por teléfono y la verdad es que estaba bastante mejor. ¿Cómo era posible que haciendo algo tan básico se le hubieran pasado  hasta los dolores de cabeza? Y conforme iban pasando los días mejor se sentía. Eso le hizo pensar en llamarle y agradecerle el consejo a la voz milagrosa, porque cualquier otro habría pasado de él, o lo habría engañado con el único propósito de sacar pasta.

                Sí, se sentía en deuda con esa persona porque la mejora que sentía era considerable, así que esa noche lo primero que hizo al volver a casa después del trabajo fue llamar por teléfono al mismo número de teléfono.

                Mierda, comunicaba.

                Siguió intentándolo durante una hora más hasta que finalmente dio tono justo cuando iba a darse por vencido. Ésta vez contestaron al tercer timbrazo.

                - Hola. Dime en qué puedo ayudarte –la voz sonó sugerente y profunda, como si él poseyera el secreto del punto “G” masculino. Como si con esa simple voz le prometiera orgasmos húmedos y salvajes.

                Jensen sonrió para acabar por ponerse completamente rojo. ¡Qué tontería más grande! Sólo iba a darle las gracias a ese tío, ¿no?

                - Hola soy… el del otro día, el del dolor de espalda.

                Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Sí, era la misma voz, estaba seguro, pero Dios sabría cuánta gente le llamaba con “dolores” en sitios extraños.

                - Lo siento, no  me recordarás… tan sólo quería…

                La voz lo cortó.

                - Sí que te recuerdo. Tú eras el que buscaba un fisioterapeuta.

                No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

                - Eso es –sonrió Jensen algo tímido.- Te llamaba para darte las gracias porque lo que me dijiste me ha ayudado y me duele muchísimo menos la espalda.

                La voz al otro lado de la línea sonrió.

                - No hay de qué.

                - En serio –Jensen insistió.- Me siento en deuda contigo.

                - No lo estés porque la tarifa de la llamada es de las caras –bromeó.- Considérate así que estamos en paz si quieres.

                Jensen notó algo de cansancio en la voz. Hoy no se le notaba tan vivaz y persuasivo como el otro día. Bueno, era lógico… todo el mundo tenía derecho a tener un mal día. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había abierto la boca.

                - ¿Estás bien?

                Al otro lado del teléfono silencio. Y más silencio.

                Jensen miró la pantalla del teléfono móvil por si se había quedado sin batería.

                - ¿Hola?

                - Sí. Perdona estoy aquí –se oyó respirar pesadamente.- Es que no esperaba que me preguntaras eso. Normalmente a la gente no le importa cómo estoy.

                - Ya bueno… Supongo que en tu trabajo la gente va a lo que va y en el menor tiempo posible.

                - Mayormente, sí.

                Y luego un gran silencio. No sabía por qué pero Jensen siguió preguntando. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Por lo general no era tan cotilla y además la tarifa de esa llamada era de las exorbitantes. Iba a tener que echar horas extras para poder pagarlas.

                - No me has contestado –insistió.- ¿Un mal cliente?

                - No, un mal día. Simplemente. ¿Y tu día que tal?

                Jensen sonrió y se reclinó contra el sofá.

                - La verdad es que mucho mejor. Estuve haciendo los estiramientos todo el fin de semana y hoy a pesar de ser lunes, me encuentro de maravilla. Y es gracias a ti.

                - No hay problema -¿se podía saber si se había sonrojado una persona por teléfono tan solo oyéndole la voz? Porque Jensen podía jurar que sí.

                - Bueno tío, sólo era eso –Jensen se movió un poco del sofá.- Por cierto, me llamo Jensen.

                Al otro lado de la línea el silenció duró demasiado rato.

                - Yo… -se oyó de pronto.- Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo.

                Y la llamada se cortó.

                Jensen se quedó por un momento mirando el teléfono. Vale, tampoco era para ponerse así. Si no quería decir su nombre pues que se lo hubiera inventado, ¿no? Total, no iba a saber la verdad. Lo que Jensen no sabía era que al otro lado de la línea, un tío se daba cabezazos contra el auricular, por gilipollas. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan gilipollas?

 

***

 

                La semana pasó y Jensen apenas se dio cuenta. La espalda iba cada vez mejor y ya casi no le dolía nada.

                Ese viernes estaba en el bar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando a Chris, que tardaba esa noche. David ya estaba allí.

                - Así que te funcionó el fisioterapeuta, ¿no? Ya te lo dije yo.

                Jensen lo miró. Llevaba toda la semana queriendo preguntarle qué diablos hacía él con un teléfono de una línea erótica gay.

                - Pero… ¿tú has llamado a ese teléfono? –Jensen lo miró a los ojos.

                - ¿Yo? ¡Claro! Ese tío tiene las mejores manos del mundo. Una obra de arte, lo que yo te diga. Y baratito, además.

                -¿Y te atendió también por teléfono?

                David tragó las patatas fritas que estaba masticando y lo miró.

                - ¿Por teléfono? No, yo fui en persona. Estaba muy interesado en que fuera en persona.

                Jensen se quedó mirando el vacío. Tenían que estar hablando sin duda de cosas distintas. Cuando iba a aclarárselo, Chris apareció entre ellos y se sentó en el taburete de siempre. Traía mala cara.

                - ¿Y ese  morro estirado?

                Chris le cogió la cerveza a David y se la bebió.

                - Tíos… voy a ser padre.

                David y Jensen se miraron.

                - ¿Qué? –preguntaron a la vez.

                - Una tía del gimnasio me ha venido hoy y me ha dicho… me ha dicho…. –Kaine parecía que iba a salir llorando. Cogió la cerveza de Jensen y se la tomó también entera.

                -¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿La rubia esa que siempre va detrás de ti?

                Chris asintió.

                David resopló.

                - Esa tía ya no tiene edad para procrear. Fijo que te está engañando.

                - ¿Y por qué diablos iba a engañarme con algo así?

                - Porque  ya le habrás dado cuartelillo, ¿a que sí? Pues para retenerte, está claro –David se llevó el dedo índice a la sien y la palmeó como indicando que menos mal que él pensaba.

                Chris no lo tenía muy claro aún.

                - No creo tío, por ejemplo la morena esa… ¿cómo se llamaba? Da igual; ésa tiene  más edad y sin embargo…

                - No tiene más edad.

                - La he visto desnuda desde todos los ángulos. No me discutas.

                - Todos sabemos que te hace falta gafas, Chris.

                Ambos se enzarzaron en una charla demasiado gráfica para el gusto de Jensen sobre qué madurita aparentaba más edad o no. Afortunadamente su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Eso le sirvió de excusa para ausentarse de la estúpida conversación de sus amigos.

                - ¿Sí? –no reconoció el número.

                - Me llamo Jared.

                Jensen se quedó quieto con los ojos moviéndolos señalando que su cerebro maquinaba a toda velocidad pensando si conocía a algún Jared.

                - Tío, siento lo del otro día –siguió la voz.- Cuando me dijiste tu nombre no sé… Normalmente la gente no me dice su verdadero nombre y yo por seguridad tampoco digo el mío así que me pillaste con la guardia baja.

                Así que ese era el tío de la línea erótica gay. Interesante. Se había acordado de él toda la semana porque le había parecido  muy extraña su reacción. Pero nada más; pensó que jamás volvería a saber de él.

                - No te preocupes –lo tranquilizó.- Todos tenemos un mal día.

                - Eres muy amable, Jensen –Jared dijo el nombre de Jensen demasiado sensual. Como si hiciera eso con cada nombre que le daban por teléfono.- Tenía que llamarte porque… bueno, te portaste muy bien conmigo.

                ¿Portarse bien? ¡Sólo le había preguntado cómo estaba!

                - No es nada tío, de verdad –sonrió. El muchacho le cayó bien.

                - ¿Qué tal tienes la espalda? –Jared cambió ­­­radicalmente de tema. Hoy se  le notaba más animado que el otro día.

                - Genial, la verdad. Ya casi no me duele.

                - Estupendo –sonrió. Hasta por teléfono parecía tener una sonrisa agradable.- Cuando te canses, también hay otra serie de ejercicios que puedes hacer para destensar otros músculos.

                Jensen arqueó una ceja. ¿Debía pensar mal o le estaba hablando en serio? Él no era un cliente, ni siquiera  había llamado, con lo cual tenía que ser en serio la información. Aún así no pudo evitar bromear.

                - ¿Esos otros ejercicios también implican tocarse por debajo de la cintura?

                Jared sonrió abiertamente.

                - No iban por ahí los tiros pero si quieres tocarte, eres libre de hacerlo –rió.- Te parecerá una tontería pero la mayoría de las llamadas que recibo, casi el setenta por ciento, son tíos que quieren hablar. Nada más.

                A Jensen le pareció curioso ese dato.

                - ¿Sí? –abandonó el taburete al lado de Chris porque éste había empezado a discutir con David de algo un tono  más alto de lo normal. Jensen se fue y se sentó en una mesa al fondo. Con la mano le pidió al camarero una cerveza y algo para picar.- ¿Y no sale más barato un psicólogo?

                - La gente no tiene tiempo para ir a psicólogos. Quitando que a muchos aún les da vergüenza. Prefieren coger el teléfono y llamar. Si no les ves la cara, no se sienten cohibidos y acaban contándotelo todo.

                - Así que eres como Oprah Winfrey pero en tío.

                - Sí, y algo más blanquito.

                Los dos rieron por la tontería de comentario. Jensen no sabía qué tenía ese tío pero le caía bien.

                - ¿Hoy no curras, Jared? –le preguntó. El camarero trajo en ese momento su cerveza y galletitas saladas.

                - No, me he tomado la noche libre. Un colega está haciendo mi turno hoy.

                Jensen no pudo evitar seguir preguntando. Por muy raro que pareciera, nunca había llamado a un teléfono de esos. Ni siquiera se había ido de putos ni nada. La verdad es que no le hacía falta mientras siguiera existiendo sexo gratis en internet.

                - Pensaba que las empresas éstas que se dedican a las llamadas telefónicas consistían en una habitación llena de gente con cabinas y teléfonos, todos apiñados haciendo llamadas como locos para comisionar.

                - Supongo que las de emisión de llamada son así. No lo sé. Las eróticas no. Y depende de la empresa funcionan de una manera u otra. La empresa donde trabajo es mía así que hago lo que quiero.

                Jensen abrió la boca. ¿La empresa era suya? ¡Wow!

                - Vaya, eres un magnate de los negocios, ¿no?

                Hubo un par de segundos de silencio en la línea. Luego Jared siguió hablando.

                - La verdad es que no –le aclaró.- Mis amigos y yo tuvimos ésta idea de montar una línea caliente el año pasado, cuando el último tornado arrasó con gran parte de nuestras granjas.

                ¿Granjas? ¿Ese muchacho dónde vivía?

                - Vale –Jensen se removió en su asiento.- No te estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Granja? ¿Eres granjero? ¿Como Clark Kent?

                - Algo parecido –contestó Jared enigmático,- pero sin los super poderes. Y soy más guapo que Tom Welling.

                Jensen sonrió.

                - Perdona que me ría pero… Es que me parece algo tan raro que unos granjeros hagan algo así.

                - Pues nos está dando resultado porque en un año hemos duplicado nuestros ingresos y levantado gran parte de lo que se llevó el huracán.

                - Debes de estar todo el día ocupado si te encargas de la granja y luego del teléfono, ¿no?

                - No te creas; somos cinco tíos y nos vamos turnando las horas. En realidad podríamos haber contratado a más gente y ganar más pasta pero con esto nos va bien. Además nuestra misión es levantar nuestras tierras, no ser los reyes del porno.

                Los reyes del porno. Jensen sonrió por la comparación.

                - El otro día cuando te llamé estuve esperando una hora -¿por qué diablos le había confesado eso?

                - Lo siento –murmuró.- Al tener sólo una línea se colapsa enseguida y si el cliente tarda más de la cuenta… Ya sabes.

                - Da igual –Jensen se sentía estúpido.- Logré dar contigo.

                - Sí –Jared suspiró.- ¿Qué haces ésta noche?

                Jensen volvió la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos, que seguían enfrascados en una acalorada discusión de mujeres.

                - He salido con unos amigos a tomar algo en el bar de siempre, pero los he dejado a un lado porque se han puesto a hablar de tías maduritas cachondas y no me va mucho el tema –Entonces tuvo la necesidad de decírselo a Jared.- Soy gay, ¿sabes?

                ¡Dios, qué patético sonó!

                Jared no pareció haberlo tomado así.

                - Me lo había imaginado.

                Jensen levantó las cejas sorprendido. ¿Cómo? ¿Que se lo había imaginado?

                - ¿Perdón? No tengo amaneramiento ni ningún deje que indique que soy homosexual. ¿Tienes un radar o algo?

                Jared rió. La carcajada le salió del fondo de la garganta y Jensen se relajó un poco.

                - No tengo ningún radar –dijo aún entre espasmos de risa,- pero he hablado con mucha gente y al final acabas conociendo la conducta humana.

                - ¿Sí? – Jensen estaba sorprendido.

                - Sí. Sé cuando me llama un tío haciéndose el macho y al final es más gay que yo. O también está el casado que le surgen dudas en la cuarentena pero no se atreve a hacer nada y llama para ver si eso le gusta o no… Son muchas llamadas ya, Jensen.

                - ¿Y de mí que pensaste? ¿Cómo supiste que lo era si no tuvimos una llamada  normal?

                - Porque no me colgaste el teléfono cuando te dije que era una línea erótica gay. Otros tíos se han equivocado antes de teléfono  al oír lo que hago me han insultado y me han colgado.

                - Vaya, lo siento.

                - Da igual. Es parte del trabajo. Además, mientras me insultan es dinero que gano.

                Positivismo ante todo. Eso le gustó a Jensen.

                - ¿Y tú qué haces éste fin de semana, Jared?

                - Jugaré a la play mientras estoy con ésto del teléfono.

                Jared se quedó de piedra.

                - ¿Juegas a la play mientras dices guarradas por teléfono? –no se lo creía.

                - Claro. ¿No pensarías que me toco y me corro igual que ellos, no? Son muchas llamadas al día, no tendría para todo el mundo –rió.

                - ¿Y puedes concentrarte? Quiero decir… -¡Joder! Se había quedado sin palabras.

                - Sí. No es complicado una vez te acostumbras. Además tengo el teléfono aquí en casa por lo que casi puedo hacer cualquier cosa mientras estoy con eso. Normalmente cocino mientras trabajo.

                Jensen no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reírse. Así se llevó un rato hasta que pudo serenarse y limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

                - Lo siento tío, te he imaginado en plan “porno chacha” haciendo magdalenas y diciendo “oh sí nene, dame más fuerte” –y comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

                Jared se rió con él.

                - A veces lo he hecho, sí.

                Jensen se rió más fuerte. Tardó varios minutos en que sus pulmones y el dolor que le había entrado en un costado de reírse volvieran a la normalidad.

                Estuvieron charlando varios minutos más de cosas sin importancia hasta que Jared dijo que tenía que irse porque había quedado con unos colegas.

                - Oye Jensen… si tienes algún hueco libre y te apetece charlar, me puedes llamar al móvil. Si no te lo puedo coger porque esté ocupado me dejas el mensaje y te llamaré en cuanto pueda.

                Jensen miró la pantalla del móvil y vio todo el rato que llevaban charlando y el número de Jared.

                - Claro. Guardaré tu número en la memoria del teléfono –Jensen se levantó y caminó hacia sus colegas. A medio camino se paró.- Gracias por llamar, Jared. Lo he pasado muy bien.

                - A ti, tío. Hasta pronto.

                Jensen colgó el teléfono y volvió con sus amigos. Aún seguían enfrascados en la misma conversación que a él le seguía pareciendo igual de aburrida, pero ahora sin embargo, tenía la cabeza en otra parte y no les estaba haciendo ni puto caso.

 

***

 

                Jensen tardó una semana exactamente en llamar a Jared y no es porque no hubiera tenido ganas, sino porque esa semana fue una locura: Varios cargamentos de salida se le juntaron con los de llegada y con una baja imprevista de un compañero de trabajo con lo que tuvo que tragarse él todo el  marrón. Cuando llegó el viernes no se lo creía. Ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas para ir al bar como siempre. Llegó hecho polvo a su casa y se tiró en el sofá. Cuando llevaba unos minutos sentado se acordó de Jared. La verdad es que le vino a la mente así sin más. Cogió el móvil y lo llamó.

                - Hola Jensen, ¿qué tal?

                - Me muero. He tenido la semana más larga de mi vida.

                - ¿Y eso?

                Jensen se puso cómodo en el sofá.

                - No quiero interrumpirte Jared. ¿Estás ocupado?

                - No, estaba viendo la tele. Cuéntame.

                Jensen le contó la semana que había tenido, la de horas que había echado y la de veces que había tenido que repetir cosas por fallos tontos de sus compañeros.

                Jared lo escuchó y bromeó con ir allí y patearle el culo a más de uno que había hecho trabajar a su amigo el doble de horas.

                Llevaban hablando un rato cuando Jensen se dio cuenta que estaba muy cómodo en el sofá hablando con él y era un dato muy curioso porque antes habría ido primero a Chris o a David. Ahora no; había ido corriendo a casa para llamarle. No sabía qué tenía ese chico pero le daba confianza.

                - Oye Jared, cuéntame algo sobre ti, sobre lo que has hecho durante la semana. No quiero que pienses que sólo te llamo para descargarme y listo.

                - No te preocupes –contestó.- Mi semana ha sido como siempre;  me he levantando temprano, he estado con los bichos todo el día, luego he vuelto, me he puesto con el teléfono y ahora veo la tele. Una semana normal.

                - ¡Qué envidia! –Jensen suspiró.- ¿Qué clase de animales tienes en la granja?

                - Más que granja es una cuadra; crío y educo caballos.

                Jensen estaba asombrado.

                - ¿En serio? Me encantan los caballos. De pequeño, cuando vivía en Texas montaba a menudo.

                - ¿Has vivido en Texas? –la voz de Jared era de sorpresa.- ¡Yo vivo en Texas! En San Antonio, concretamente.

                - Yo nací y viví en Dallas hasta los cinco años. Mi padre tenía un trabajo que lo hacía dar vueltas de un lado para otro prácticamente todos los años así que he vivido en todas partes.

                - ¿Y no has vuelto?

                - No. No  he tenido tiempo. Quizás sea tiempo de tomarme unas vacaciones y visitar mi ciudad natal.

                - Oye –Jared calló unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando. Luego siguió hablando como una cotorra.- ¿Qué tal si te vienes unos días a mi casa de vacaciones?

                Jensen se quedó de piedra. No sabía qué decir. Por un lado sentía un deseo enorme de tomarse unas vacaciones, estar tranquilo montando a caballo y disfrutando del sol en la cara. Pero por otro lado… Apenas conocía a ese tío. No sabía nada de él salvo que se llamaba Jared, que tenía una cuadra con caballos y que hacía porno gay por teléfono. Por mucho que le gustase la idea, no estaba la vida como para irse fiando de la gente así como así.

                Y se lo  hizo saber.

                - Apenas nos conocemos, Jared. No puedo meterme en tu casa así como así en plan ocupa. ¿Qué van a decir tus padres?

                - Si es por eso estate tranquilo que vivo solo. Mis padres tienen su propia granja al otro lado de la ciudad, vivo con dos perros un tanto pesados que todas las noches me dejan la cama llena de pelos.

                - Ya pero… -Jensen aún no estaba muy convencido.

                - Te daré mis datos completos si quieres para que busques mi ficha policial –bromeó.- Me llamo Jared Tristan Padalecki, tengo veintisiete años, soy cáncer, nací aquí en San Antonio y tengo una cuadra con caballos. Junto con mis dos mejores colegas regentamos una línea erótica y nos va bastante bien. Me gustan las nueces de Macadamia, comer en Macdonnalds y mirar las estrellas.

                - ¿Te gusta la astronomía?

                - Sí. Es mi hobby. Siempre que tengo tiempo libre y no me duermo, me voy a una zona perdida de mi finca con mi telescopio y la tienda de campaña en la furgoneta y me paso toda la noche cazando estrellas.

                - Siempre he querido aprender algo sobre las estrellas –murmuró maravillado Jensen casi sin darse cuenta.

                - ¿Ves? Es el destino, Jensen. Tienes que venir y te enseñaré todo lo que tú quieras.

                Hubo una ligera pausa porque ambos se quedaron pensativos.

                - Está bien –Jensen cedió al final.- Iré el próximo fin de semana. De viernes a domingo, porque con el lío que tenemos no creo que me vayan a dar días libres.

                - Acepto –dijo Jared de inmediato, no fuera que Jensen se echara atrás.

                - Hablamos en estos días entonces. Te avisaré del vuelo y demás.

                - Estupendo, Jensen –la voz de Jared parecía estar pletórica de felicidad.- Nos vemos pronto.

                Ambos se despidieron y  colgaron el teléfono a la par. Jensen se quedó sentado en el sofá mirando el móvil. Bien, iba a hacerse algo más de dos mil kilómetros por un tío al que apenas conocía y que bien podía ser un violador en serie, o un ex presidiario corrupto… Con la suerte que tenía últimamente posiblemente fuera las dos cosas.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 **CAPITULO 2**

 

                Jensen consiguió un vuelo para San Antonio, Texas, el viernes siguiente a las doce del medio día. Salir antes del trabajo ese día era lo único que había podido negociar con su jefe y bueno, no iba  quejarse porque la semana había sido como para pegarse un tiro y dejar el cadáver tirado luego en una cuneta.

                Ese viernes Jensen se levantó antes para ducharse, preparar su mini bolsa de mano y dejar todo bien cerrado antes de irse. Nunca había pasado nada en su edificio pero eso era Manhattan al fin y al cabo.

                La mañana pasó y Jensen salió con tiempo para el aeropuerto. Una vez allí y cuando ya caminaba por el finger hacia el avión, le sonó el teléfono. Lo cogió. Era Jared. Por Dios que no se hubiera echado atrás porque los quinientos dólares del billete ya no se lo devolverían.

                - Dime –contestó colgándose la mochila de un hombro y cogiendo el teléfono con esa mano.

                - Me he dado cuenta de una cosa –Jared parecía relajado al hablar.- No sé a quién buscar en el aeropuerto.

                Jensen miró las paredes del túnel ese largo que llevaba hasta el avión. ¡Él tampoco tenía ni idea de quién iba a recogerle!

                - ¿Tendrías una foto para mandarme y así saber a quién buscar?

                Jensen pensó a toda velocidad.

                - No creo que tenga pero me hago una en un segundo y te la mando.

                - ¡Genial! Porque ya me veía preguntando a cada uno de los pasajeros si él era Jensen Ackles. Bueno, a las señoras no.

                Jensen rió. Ese tío estaba loco.

                - Ni a las niñas –Jared se rió de su propia broma.

                - Tengo que dejarte porque voy a subir ya al avión. Te la mando ahora.

                - Gracias.

                Jensen apuntó rápidamente su Iphone a su cara y apretó el botón. Había salido algo movida la foto hacia un lado y quizás un tanto serio en la expresión pero no le quedaba más tiempo para hacerse otra. Mientras entraba en el avión le envió la foto a Jared.

                Cuando llegó a su asiento y acomodó sus cosas, el móvil le vibró. Lo abrió y vio un mensaje de Jared que decía: _“Si llego a saber que eras tan guapo, te hubiera exigido que me hubieras mandado una foto el primer día ;D”._

Jensen sonrió pero luego le surgió una duda que le hizo poner los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo diablos era Jared? A ver, no es que él fuera una personal superficial… Es que había DE TODO en la viña del Señor. Para dar fe de ello sólo había que subirse al metro diez minutos. De verdad que  no quería pensar mal pero ¿y si Jared era un bicho raro, lleno de piercings y tatuajes por todos lados, con una lengua bífida de esas y  amante de mascotas muertas o cadáveres putrefactos? Vale, tenía que dejar de pensar o las próximas tres horas de vuelo iban a ser un infierno.

 

                El vuelo no se hizo tan largo y durante ese tiempo Jensen había estado maquinando un plan de escape por si acaso Jared era un adorador de Satanás o un demonio chupador de sangre; Insistiría en visitar su ciudad natal solo con la excusa de visitar algunos familiares ficticios o algo así. A él le sonó bien el plan B. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el avión ya había aterrizado y los pasajeros ya habían comenzado a salir del avión. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia la puerta de desembarque. Al salir el último ya  quedaba poca gente alrededor, tan solo un tío al fondo muy extraño, con una sonrisa muy rara y que debía de medir algo menos de un metro. Y lo estaba mirando.

                Con una letanía interior que rezaba _“Por Dios, que no sea ese Jared, por Dios que no sea ese Jared”,_ caminó lentamente hacia él. Conforme se iba acercando, sus peores sospechas se estaban haciendo realidad; el tío tenía toda la cabeza rapada, con la salvedad de una cresta rosa. Unos tatuajes muy raros le bajaban desde la cara hasta el pecho y se ocultaban bajo la ropa. Varios aros enormes le hacían las tetillas enormes y flácidas y eso sin contar la de pinchos metálicos que llevaba en los párpados. Sí, por favor, ¡en los párpados! Jensen tragó saliva y caminó hacia él. De pronto una mano plantada sobre su hombro lo detuvo. Sorprendido se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo tuvo que levantar la mirada un palmo porque el tío que le había puesto la mano en el  hombro era enorme.

                - ¿Has quedado con otra persona, Jensen, y no me has avisado?

                ¡Esa era la voz! Jensen se relajó al relacionar por fin esa voz que conocía tan bien con un cuerpo normal. Bueno, llamar normal al cuerpo de Jared Padalecki era insultarle porque NADA en ese cuerpo era  normal. Ni pequeño. Eso tío debía medir por lo menos dos metros y la espalda tenía que ser igual de ancha que un campo de futbol y eso sin pararse a entrar en detalles. Amén de sus músculos.

                - Jared tío, no te había visto –Jensen aún estaba recuperándose del impacto.

                - Ya vi que saliste disparado –Jared rió y se quitó las gafas de sol.

                _“¡Joder! ¡Tiene hasta hoyuelos!”_

\- No te esperaba detrás.

                _Vale, ese ha sido un comentario inapropiado_

Jared no pareció notarlo.

                - Me puse al lado de la puerta para llamarte pero saliste enflechado hacia fuera y me ha costado seguirte.

                - Lo siento.

                - No pasa nada –Jared le cogió la mochila del  hombro sin avisar y se la puso sobre el suyo. Jensen fue a protestar pero lo mandó callar.- Ahora estás en mi terreno, vaquero, así que mando yo.

                Jensen se rió y no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle.

 

                En la camioneta camino de casa de Jared éste le fue contando historias de monumentos importantes, sitios emblemáticos y esas cosas que se cuentan cuando alguien viene nuevo a la ciudad y haces de guía turística.

                Jensen iba observándolo todo sin perder detalle. Jared conducía muy despacio, no sabía muy bien si porque le estaba enseñando la ciudad o porque realmente conducía así. Desde luego el 4x4 Nissan Frontier en el que iban podía dar mucho más de sí.

                - Oye Jared de verdad que no tenías que haberte molestado. Podía haber alquilado un coche y quedarme en algún hotel. No quiero molestarte ni a ti ni a tu novia.

                Jared esbozó una sonrisa pero no apartó la mirada de la carretera.

                - Es una tontería que alquiles un coche cuando es evidente que puedo traerte y llevarte sin problemas. Y no, no tengo pareja… Aunque si la tuviera preferiría llamarle novio. Va más con mis gustos.

                - Ah… vale –esa era una buena (y vieja) técnica de averiguar muchas cosas.- Y ¿cómo que decidisteis hacer eso de la línea erótica y no otra cosa?

                 - La verdad es que fue lo primero que se nos ocurrió. Bueno, para ser más exactos se le ocurrió a mi amigo Misha, que está como una cabra. El caso es que no teníamos pasta así que decidimos pedirle prestado dinero al viejo Singer, que es un amigo de la familia desde hace milenios y está montado en el dólar.

                - Entonces no entiendo lo del negocio –Jensen estaba perdido.- Si teníais a quién pedirle dinero, ¿por qué montar eso?

                - Porque teníamos que levantar tres granjas; la mía, la de Misha y la de otro amigo nuestro, Jeffrey. No sé si sabes algo sobre granjas pero son bastante caras de mantener.

                - Me lo imagino.

                - El caso es que necesitábamos muchísimo dinero y el viejo Singer, que es viejo pero no tonto, nos lo dejó con la condición de que se lo devolviéramos en un plazo de dos años.

                - Ya ha pasado uno, ¿no?

                - Sí. Y sabíamos que en dos años no podíamos devolverle toda la pasta que nos dejó así que decidimos montar algo ajeno a la granja, que fuera “fácil” de llevar y que diera bastante dinero.

                - Una línea erótica, claro. Es lo que todo el mundo piensa.

                Jared sonrió ante la broma de Jensen.

                - Ahora que lo pienso, Misha no está muy bien del coco, no –sonrió.- El caso es que  llevamos en secreto eso de la línea erótica. Al viejo Singer le daría un telele si supiera de dónde viene su dinero así que Misha, que se le da bien la informática por cierto, hizo una página web donde puedes adoptar uno de sus ponis virtualmente.

                Jensen lo miró. Estaba de broma, ¿no? Jared pareció leerle el pensamiento.

                - Yo crío caballos y él ponis y avestruces.

                - Muy original, sí –Jensen pensó que el tal Misha ese tenía que ser interesante de conocer.- Debe de ser divertido charlar con él.

                - Ésta noche lo comprobarás por ti mismo -Jared giró en una curva y se adentró en un camino de grava y arenisca. Al fondo apareció una casita no muy grande pero bastante espaciosa. Amarilla con el techo de pizarra azul oscuro y dos perros ruidosos ladrando en el porche.- He pensado que te gustaría conocerles.

                - Claro –Jensen miraba la casa embobado.

                - Esos son mis perros, Harley y Sadie. Les gusta ladrar pero son muy cariñosos. Ya lo verás.

                En cuanto los dos  hombres salieron del coche, ambos chuchos corrieron a olfatearles. A Jared ya se lo tenían muy visto por lo que fueron a por Jensen en un segundo. Debieron de caerle bien porque comenzaron a lamerle las manos. Jensen los acariciaba detrás de las orejas. Hacía siglos que no tenía una mascota y el comportamiento cariñoso de esos perros le decía mucho de cómo tenía que ser Jared realmente.

                - Fuera –les ordenó. Los perros obedecieron en el acto y se alejaron corriendo uno detrás del otro hacia la parte trasera de la casa.-Siento que sean tan pesados, les has caído bien.

                - No hay problema –sonrió abiertamente. Estaba encantado con ese recibimiento.- Me gustan los perros.

                Jared lo condujo dentro de la casa. No era un sitio de mucho lujo, aunque todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Pudo observar que a Jared no le iban del todo mal las cosas cuando vio una tele enorme de plasma, varias consolas con multitud de videojuegos a un lado y un portátil bastante potente sobre el sofá.

                - Ven, te voy a enseñar la casa y tu habitación.

                Jensen lo siguió. Como había pensado, la casa de Jared era fresca y acogedora, con suelos de madera y decoración rústica. La planta baja era sencilla; una cocina, un baño y un salón bastante amplio. En el piso superior había dos habitaciones y un baño. Nada del otro mundo. Sencillo pero bonito y cálido.

                - En el armario tienes toallas y todo lo que puedas necesitar –Jared se quedó apoyado en la puerta del dormitorio y observaba cómo Jensen se sentaba en la cama.- La cama es algo blanda pero cómoda.

                - Perfecto –la habitación parecía sacada de una revista de decoración de los años ochenta; con la típica mantita de cuadros de colores, un par de tapetes bajo las lamparitas de la mesilla de noche y trescientos cojines de croché sobre la almohada.- Muchas gracias.

                - No te quites la colcha del todo por las noches porque el tiempo engaña. Aunque de día pueda hacer ya algo de calor, por las noches refresca bastante.

                - Vale.

                Jared salió del cuarto pero pareció acordarse de algo porque regresó y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

                - Yo usaré el baño de abajo. Éste de aquí arriba es todo tuyo.

                - No hace falta, Jared, no…

                Jared no lo dejó terminar.

                - Ya he bajado mis cosas, no pienso volver a subirlas –sonrió.

                Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír también. ¿Qué tenía esa cara aparte de esos dos maravillosos hoyuelos que le hacía sentirse como un tonto? De verdad que ni en un millón de años podía haberse imaginado que Jared Padalecki fuera así. De verdad que no.

 

                El resto del día Jared le enseñó sus cuadras y los caballos que tenía. Le presentó a varios de los empleados que trabajaban allí con él y que le ayudaban con el terreno.

                Las cuadras de Jared eran también de color amarillo, como la casa principal y estaban alejadas de allí, a cinco minutos andando a pie. Jared le explicó que todo lo que le abarcaba la vista era terreno suyo. Jensen no pudo evitar silbar asombrado.

                - Lo que hacemos aquí es básicamente educar caballos desde que nacen hasta que los vendemos.

                - ¿Para qué se educan? –Jensen se acercó a un box donde había un caballo color canela precioso.

                - Pues depende –Jared la acarició el morro al caballo que relinchó gustoso.- Se ha demostrado científicamente que los caballos son una terapia alternativa muy buena para personas con problemas mentales y motores. Yo me dedico a criar caballos mansos que obedezcan desde pequeños y sirvan para esas terapias.

                - Joder, es fascinante –Jensen no podía dejar de maravillarse con todo eso de lo que no tenía ni idea en absoluto.-  Me parece increíble lo que haces, en serio.

                - Bueno –Jared enrojeció un poco,- yo sólo los educo para que obedezcan y no tiren a nadie al suelo.

                - Tiene que ser complicado.

                - Todo es cuestión de maña y paciencia –respondió.- Hay caballos que por su carácter y temperamento no sirven así que nunca se sabe realmente. A algunos se les ve venir desde pequeños. Con otros te llevas la sorpresa cuando has invertido en ellos mucho dinero y tiempo.

                - ¿Y qué hacéis con esos caballos que os salen rebeldes?

                - Nos los comemos.

                El silencio se hizo en la cuadra. Fue como si todos los caballos de ahí dentro hubieran entendido las palabras de Jared. Jensen incluso se lo quedó mirando espantado.

  

  1.                 - Era una broma –dijo al fin.- Nunca sacrificamos a ningún animal a no ser que esté enfermo y sufriendo demasiado. Lo que hacemos con los que no logramos vender para la equinoterapita  es venderlos en otro lado por ejemplo a granjas, ferias, a particulares.     
  



                - Lo tienes bien montado, sí –tuvo que admitir Jensen asintiendo con la cabeza.

                Jared no dijo nada, se había quedado en silencio mirándole.

                - ¿Sabes montar?

                Jensen volvió la cabeza y lo miró. No sabía muy bien por qué pero esa simple e inocente pregunta le había puesto la piel de gallina.  Al cabo de un rato, cuando el tiempo de espera fue más que largo, reaccionó a las palabras de Jared.

                - ¿Qué? ¡Sí! Bueno… en california estuve en algo parecido a los rangers y montaba a caballo, pero  hace siglos que no lo hago.

                - Eso es como montar en bici, que nunca se olvida.

                Jared le siguió enseñando los establos hasta llegar al fondo, donde Jared tenía al caballo que montaba. Jensen lo vio y se echó para atrás porque le impresionó.

                - ¿Tú montas esto? –no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa. Ese caballo, negro como el carbón, de ojos también negros y brillantes, era enorme. Era el caballo más grande que había visto en su vida. A Jensen no le hubiera extrañado que de pronto desplegara unas alas descomunales del mismo color que él y se echara a volar o alguna cosa así.- Tío, ¡es enorme!

                - Ten en cuenta que tiene que estar acorde con mi altura –Jared abrió la cabina donde estaba el caballo y entró. El animal se alegró de verle porque le dio con el hocico en el hombro a modo de saludo.- Se llama Lucifer.

                Jensen tragó ruidosamente.

                - Es bastante manso aunque tiene su carácter –Jared la acarició el cuello y le dio un azucarillo que tenía en el bolsillo.- No suele ser problemático.

                - Nunca he montado nada tan grande.

                Jensen hizo el comentario mirando a Jared. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza! ¡No lo había hecho adrede! De hecho se había dado cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras cuando ya Jared lo estaba mirando. ¡Qué horror! ¿Qué iba a pensar de él? Como  mínimo que había ido a Texas a montar un vaquero salvaje y volverse.

                Jared no pareció notarlo porque siguió hablando.

                - Mañana si quieres damos una vuelta con los caballos. Te dejaré alguno más pequeño y manso.

                Jensen no contestó. Aún tenía la cara roja de vergüenza y seguro que eso le hacía resaltar mucho más las pecas.

                Cuando Jared terminó de enseñarle el establo, volvieron a la casa a ducharse y prepararse para la cena con los amigos de Jared.

 

***

 

 

                Jared y Jensen llegaron al restaurante cuando Jeffrey y Misha ya estaban allí. El sitio era un restaurante sencillo, sin pretensiones ni ostentoso en absoluto. De hecho, la mayoría de los asistentes llevaban camisas de cuadros y botas. Parecía ser el uniforme  oficial de Texas.

                Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Jeffrey y Misha se levantaron para saludarles. Jared le presentó a sus amigos y acto seguido se sentaron.

                - Jared nos has dicho que naciste en Dallas –Jeffrey le sirvió cerveza de una jarra descomunal.- ¿No has vuelto al hogar antes?

                Jensen negó con la cabeza y le agradeció el detalle de la bebida.

                - La verdad es que recuerdo poco de Dallas. Era un enano cuando me fui.

                - Pues tienes que volver, muchacho –Jeffrey hizo espacio en la mesa para la multitud de platos que varias camareras habían empezado a traer.- Hemos pedido un poco de todos los platos para que lo pruebes y avives recuerdos.

                Jensen se quedó  mirando la mesa. Había pollo frito, salsa de carne con especias, arroz con mantequilla, judías verdes, ensalada de lechuga y tomate, costillas asadas, maíz al horno, pan de maíz, ensalada de col, cebolla, zanahoria y mahonesa. Y algunos platos más que no supo descifrar.

                - ¿No es un poco… bastante? – No quedaba espacio para poner las manos sobre la mesa.

                - Y eso que no lo hemos pedido todo –Jeffrey desplegó una servilleta y se la puso sobre el regazo.

                - Se nota que no has visto comer a Jared –fue Misha el que habló. Era la primera vez que hablaba en toda la noche.

                Jensen debía reconocer que se sentía intrigado por ese hombre que lo miraba desde una esquina de la mesa con una media sonrisa en la cara.

                - Jared me ha dicho que tienes una granja de ponis, Misha. ¿Por qué ponis y no cocodrilos o bichos de esos raros que están ahora tan de moda?

                - Me gusta que me hagas esa pregunta –la voz de Misha era grave pero por las sonrisillas de Jared y Jeffrey, Jensen supo que ese era el tono normal de su voz y que posiblemente estuviera de broma.- Intenté poner una granja de caracoles, pero fracasé.

                Las risas graves y varoniles de Jared y Jeffrey llenaron el local. Sin duda se acordaban de ese acontecimiento.

                - Se te escaparon todos y llenaste San Antonio de bichitos verdes con cuernos –Jeffrey se limpió los ojos con la servilleta.- Fue un desastre.

                - No se escaparon todos –se quejó Misha,- los perros de Jared se comieron la mitad.

                - Gracias a mis perros no hubo una superpoblación de caracoles ese año en la ciudad.

                Los cuatros estaban riéndose recordando ese hecho cuando un hombre se paró al lado de la mesa.

                - ¡Buenas noches, señor Singer! –Jared se limpió las manos con su servilleta y le tendió una para saludarle.- ¿Qué tal está?

                - Bien, muchas gracias Jared –el hombre aceptó la mano y se la estrechó con ganas mientras miraba a Jensen a quién no conocía de nada.- Veo que tenéis un amigo nuevo.

                - Sí, es un colega de Nueva York. Es de Dallas, ¿sabe? Y ha venido de vuelta a visitar su tierra natal –Jared se echó hacia atrás para que Jensen pudiera estrecharle la mano al hombre.

                - ¡Bienvenido, muchacho! Estás en las manos indicadas para ello; éstos tres pájaros son lo mejor que tenemos en San Antonio.

                - ¿Le apetece quedarse a cenar? –Misha extendió una mano por la mesa.- Tenemos mucha comida.

                - ¡Eso se lo ventila Padalecki en media hora! –rió.

                - Tu apetito es conocido en toda la ciudad –Jensen le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.- Es inquietante.

                - Nahhh –Jared arrastró las palabras al hablar.- Éste hombre me ha visto crecer, eso es todo.

                - Por cierto muchachos, ¿cómo va la adopción de ponis?

                Todos miraron hacia abajo disimuladamente intentando contener una sonrisa. Menos Misha, que sonrió feliz. ¡Qué bien se le daba mentir al muy cabrón! Le encantaba hablar de su negocio-tapadera.

                - Esta semana han adoptado treinta y cuatro ponis más. La gente parece que se va animando.

                - ¡Bien, bien! –el hombre se balanceó de atrás hacia delante.- ¿Conseguiste que adoptaran a “Labios de azúcar”?

                Jeffrey y Jared intentaron ocultar la risa pero no pudieron y ambos hicieron ruidos muy raros con la boca. Jeffrey se estaba poniendo rojo intentando contener la carcajada. Singer no les prestaba atención y Misha los miró con mala cara.

                - No hay manera, voy a tener que hacerle nuevas fotos desde otro ángulo a ver si así sale más mona. He pensado ponerle un lazo o algo.

                Jeffrey estalló porque ya no pudo más y la carcajada se tuvo que oír en todo el estado. Jared lo imitó. Incluso Jensen comenzó a reírse. ¡Era tan surrealista esa conversación que no había forma de reprimirla!

                El viejo Singer estuvo un rato más hablando con ellos y luego se fue a su propia mesa donde lo estaban esperando. Tal y como había predicho, Jared dio buena cuenta de la comida, dejando los platos medios vacios. Cuando Jensen pensó que todo había terminado y pensó que jamás en la vida iba  a necesitar volver a probar bocado, una camarera vino con un _pecan pie_ enorme.

                - Lo siento, he olvidado los platos para el postre –la camarera miró a Jeffrey apenada.- Ahora mismo se los traigo.

                Jeffrey la miró con esa medio-sonrisa de corderito amoroso que tenía y esos ojitos de osito de lana achuchable y sonrió.

                - No te preocupes guapa, ya hay confianza –entonces repartió los tenedores entre los comensales y atacaron la tarta en el mismo plato central. La chica le sonrió y se fue, mirándole.

                Jensen los imitó y los cuatro se comieron gran parte del postre.

                - Creo que no voy a poder llegar a tu casa, Jared –Jensen se echó para atrás en la silla y se desabrochó un botón de la camisa.- Dime la dirección y cuando pueda moverme iré para allá.

                - Mañana podrás quemarlo –Misha también se reclinó en la silla.- Jeff y yo tenemos pensado ir al “Smallville” mañana por la noche. ¿Os apuntáis?

                -¿Smallville? –Jensen parpadeó.

                - Un pub de ambiente mixto. Está bastante bien –Jared miró el reloj.- Chicos, lo siento pero tenemos que irnos porque mañana me levanto muy temprano; tengo que entregar un caballo a primera hora y no quiero parecer un zombi.

                - El caballo tendrá mejor cara que tú –bromeó Misha.- Bien, entonces mañana nos vemos por la noche –luego se volvió hacia Jensen y le tendió la mano.- Un placer haberte conocido, Jensen.

                - Igualmente –Jensen le estrechó la mano a Misha y luego a Jeffrey que también se la tendía.-Nos vemos mañana.

                Los dos hombres salieron y dejaron a los dos amigos de Jared sentados a la mesa tomándose una copa.

                De camino a casa iban charlando animadamente.

                - Tienes unos amigos geniales.

                - Son buena gente –Jared apartó un momento la mirada de la carretera y lo miró.- Aunque mañana cuando tengan dos copas de más encima quizás no pienses lo mismo.

                - No creo –Jensen se acomodó en el asiento y miró por la ventana. El aire de Texas se colaba por la rendija que tenía abierta y olía como a dulce y a campo. Era un olor embriagador y envolvente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el aroma.

                - No te duermas o voy a tener que llevarte en brazos hasta la cama.

                Jensen se sonrojó pero gracias a la oscuridad de dentro del coche Jared no pudo apreciarlo.

                - Estoy bien –murmuró.- Sólo me relajaba.

                El resto del camino, que fue poco, hablaron de cosas sin importancia y rememoraron los momentos especiales de la cena. Cuando llegaron a casa se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su dormitorio. Jensen se desnudó y se metió en la cama. Ese colchón tan blandito y esa colcha acogedora lo envolvieron de tal forma que apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormido.

 

***

 

                El olor de miles de cosas ricas y deliciosas despertó a Jensen por la mañana. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio por la ventana fue una extensa pradera toda verde y algunos caballos corriendo por ella. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, pero no porque tuviera algo concreto en mente sino porque se sentía bien y relajado. Y no le dolía la cabeza ni la espalda en absoluto por primera vez en meses.

                Indolentemente se desperezó, se puso una camiseta azul y con los vaqueros a medio abrochar bajó a la cocina. Allí, Jared estaba rodeado de un montón de alimentos que parecían recién salidos del mismo cielo.

                - Buenos días –Jared se lamió un dedo de algo que parecía masa pastelera.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

                Jensen no pudo evitar seguir la trayectoria de ese dedo, aunque rápidamente apartó la mirada de él porque no podía ser sano tener esa clase de pensamientos al acabar de levantarse. Tampoco podía ser sano encontrar a Jared increíblemente más apuesto que el día anterior. No llevaba puesta ninguna camisa que le ocultara la amplia espalda, ni disimulara los potentes músculos de sus brazos. Jared cocinaba con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y un delantal atado a las caderas algo caído hacia un lado, al igual que los vaqueros.

                - Creo que nunca había dormido tan bien –dijo apoyando la cadera en el borde de la encimera de la cocina.- Dime que no has  hecho todo esto tú solo.

                Jared lo miró y sonrió.

                - Claro. ¿Quién sino?

                - ¿A qué hora te has levantado? –pregunto asombrado. Ahí había comida para un regimiento.

                - A las cinco. Tenía que entregar un caballo a las cinco y media y tardé muy poco en regresar –Jared siguió amasando una pasta viscosa,- y como no tenía sueño, me puse a hacer el desayuno.

                Jensen miró la mesa y la encimera que estaban cubiertas de toda clase de cosas.

                - Mira –Jared empezó a señalar cada fuente con una mano.- Ahí tenemos galletitas calentitas, magdalenas con mantequilla, pastel de chocolate con sirope de fresa, y cruasanes. ¡Éste es el típico desayuno Tejano! –exclamó contento.- Bueno, los cruasanes no, pero me sobró masa así que… ¿Qué sueles desayunar, Jensen?

                - Café.

                Jared lo miró. Estaba de broma, ¿no?

                - ¿Sólo?

                - No, con algo de leche.

                Jared puso los ojos en blanco.

                - Me refería si no comes nada.

                -  A veces alguna tostada, pero generalmente no.

                - ¿Nadie te ha dicho que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día?

                - ¿Nadie te ha hablado del sobrepeso? –Jensen lo miró y no, la verdad es que nadie tenía que hablarle de eso a Jared porque no había ni un solo gramo en su cuerpo que sobrase o que estuviera flácido.

                - Pues aún no he terminado de hacer el desayuno –dijo,- me faltan los huevos fritos con patatas, filetes, salchichas y jalapeños, aunque no los he hecho yo pero están bastante ricos.

                Jensen lo miró estupefacto. Podía entender que comiera tanto porque ese tío era enorme y también entendía que quemara todo lo que comía puesto que estaba todo el día detrás de los caballos, pero él tenía que parar ese ritmo en comida o iban a tener que reflotar un avión sólo con su culo de vuelta a casa. Él tenía un trabajo pasivo, sentado todo el día delante de un ordenador apretando teclas. Para quemar ese desayuno iba a necesitar mil horas en el gimnasio con Chris. Mira por donde ya tenía una excusa para ir de nuevo.

                - Normalmente no hago tanta comida –Jared estaba amasando algo pequeñito y redondo,- pero una vez al mes o cosa así invito a mis trabajadores a desayunar. Tienen que estar al llegar.

                Como si hubieran estado esperando a que los anunciase, los trabajadores de Jared, unos cinco en total, entraron por la puerta de cocina hablando animadamente. Jensen recordaba a alguno del día anterior. Rápidamente se pusieron todos a charlar y a gastarse bromas entre sí mientras se servían café.

                Jensen no podía creérselo… Jared, haciendo el desayuno para sus trabajadores. Eso no lo había visto él en la vida. Su jefe no era así ni borracho. De hecho un día que coincidió con él en el ascensor le pidió un chicle y desde entonces cuando ve a Jensen lo miraba con cara rara.

                Era difícil de creer pero cuando todo estuvo listo, en menos de media hora entre todos se habían ventilado todo lo que había para desayunar y uno a uno fue saliendo de la cocina para seguir trabajando.

                Jared le dijo a Jensen que iban a ir a montar a caballo y a enseñarle el terreno. Jensen agradeció haber desayunado poco porque hacía siglos que no montaba a caballo y si todos sus caballos eran como _Lucifer_ , iba a tener un problema.

 

***

 

                - Ya están preparados los caballos, jefe –dijo un trabajador desde el fondo de la cuadra cuando los vio llegar.

                - Gracias, Chad –luego le  hizo una señal a Jensen para que lo siguiera.- Ven, te voy a presentar a tu montura.

                Jensen lo siguió acojonado. Por Dios, que fuera una jaca ciega y coja o un poni de los de Misha o algo, pero no, no tuvo tanta suerte y cuando Jared abrió el box y le enseñó el bicho que había dentro, Jensen se quedó congelado en el sitio.

                Era un caballo magnífico y grande, aunque no tanto como el de Jared, de color gris oscuro clareado con manchitas blancas. La tez era larga y espesa de color gris oscuro. El caballo era más que bonito, era espectacular, y que tuviera los ojos claros lo hacía más inquietante aún.

                - ¿Tú quieres que yo monte eso? –Jensen no se movió del sitio.

                - Es un amor, créeme –Jared se puso a su lado y le pasó varias zanahorias pequeñas.- Y si le das zanahorias te obedecerá sin problemas.

                Jensen se acercó con cuidado y extendió el brazo para ofrecérselas. El animal ni se lo pensó y le lamió la mano la mano para cogerlas. Cuando hubo acabado lo instó con el hocico para que le diera más. Jensen sonrió.

                - ¿Ves? Le caes bien –Jared traía a su caballo para montar al lado de Jensen.- ¿Te ayudo a subir?

                - Creo que aún lo recuerdo –Jensen tomó las riendas sin tirar, se agarró de la crin del animal y puso un pie en el estribo para impulsarse. Cuando estuvo arriba sonrió victorioso hacia Jared muy orgulloso de su logro.- Ya tengo dominado a éste caballo.

                Jared le sonreía a su vez.

                - Por cierto… Se llama Castiel.

                Jensen acarició la crin del animal.

                - Es un nombre muy raro para un caballo.

                - Sí, por eso es una yegua.

                Jensen abrió los labios ligeramente pero no dijo nada. A continuación agachó la cabeza como si por mirar al animal pudiera saber que se trataba de una yegua.

                Jared rió abiertamente y se montó en su bestia. Jensen lo miró con la respiración demasiado agitada como para decir nada. Esa mezcla de fuerza animal junto con la fuerza embriagadora que desprendía Jared era demasiado bueno y caliente como para pasarlo por alto.

                - ¡Sígueme! –gritó Jared saliendo disparado del establo.

                Jensen espoleó a Castiel y salió detrás. Evidentemente no pudo alcanzarlo pero al menos no se perdió yendo tras él. Cuando Jared consideró que los caballos habían galopado lo suficiente, aminoró el paso hasta ponerse al paso de Jensen y comenzó a hablarle de sus tierras, los caballos y cómo había llegado a tener esa granja desde los veintidós años.

 

                Una vez que volvieron a casa el resto del día fue tranquilo. Jared lo dejó para ir a mirar un caballo y Jensen decidió echarse una siesta. Normalmente no lo necesitaba pero había dormido poco y el ajetreo sobre Castiel lo había dejado agotado. Además, empezaba a tener agujetas en los muslos y en el trasero de la montura.

                Como si el cuerpo le pesara más de la cuenta, Jensen se echó sobre la cama y se quedó dormido en el acto. Cuando se despertó, el sol ya estaba ocultándose entre las llanuras. Doliéndole hasta las pestañas se levantó y se asomó a la ventana. La vista era hermosa, con esos últimos destellos anaranjados del sol bañando las tierras de Jared.

                Jared…

                De pronto lo vio, a lo lejos. Estaba seguro que era él por la forma de andar y de moverse, amén de esos músculos, que Jensen estaba seguro que no había nadie más en toda Texas que tuviera una espalda tan poderosa como él.

                Jared estaba dentro de un cercado con un potrillo a su lado. Jared le examinaba las patas y el pelaje. Luego comenzó a masajear y a palmear el cuerpo peludo del animal. Jensen desvió la vista porque no quería pensar lo que estaba pensando; Él había ido allí un fin de semana, a casa de un nuevo amigo y no esperaba nada más. ¿No? Ese era el momento oportuno para meterse en la ducha y olvidarse del mundo.

 

***

 

                Cuando llegaron al “Smallville”, Jeffrey ya estaba allí rodeado de dos rubias muy despampanantes. Cuando los vio se acercó hacia ellos y los invitó a una copa. Jensen miró su vaso cuando Jared se lo acercó. Era un líquido ambarino con un regaliz negro largo dentro.

                - ¿Y esto?

                - Es un “Texas Tornado” –Jared removió su bebida con el regaliz, luego sorbió por él y luego le pegó un mordisco.- Tiene tequila y whisky sureño. Es dulzón. Pruébalo.

                Jensen se llevó la bebida a los labios y le dio un sorbo.

                - Está muy bueno.

                - Cuidado que se sube sin darte cuenta –Jeffrey le dio un trago largo.- Os veo luego chavales… esas chicas… bueno, que os veo luego.

                Ambos lo vieron irse y sonrieron.

                - No sé cómo lo hace pero toda tía que se le acerca cae a sus pies –Jared buscó un rincón apartado para sentarse y charlar más tranquilo con Jensen. Éste lo siguió.- ¿Siempre supiste que eras gay, Jen?

                “Jen”. A Jensen le gustó ese diminutivo.

                - Creo que sí. De todas formas mi infancia fue lo bastante complicada cambiando de colegios y de amigos como para darme cuenta que eso que sentía por un amigo nuevo que conocía era amor o tan solo necesidad de un amigo de verdad que no durara tres meses o lo que mi padre tardara en cambiar de ciudad. ¿Y tú?

                - Yo siempre lo tuve claro, aunque he salido con chicas. Por probar. Pero nada –se acercó la bebida a los labios.- Las mujeres no me atraen sexualmente.

                Realmente la bebida debía de estar surtiendo efecto porque Jensen se vio haciendo preguntas mucho más personales.

                - ¿Pero te has llegado a acostar con alguna?

                Si Jared se sintió ofendido por la pregunta no lo demostró.

                - Sí. Dicen que  no se puede apreciar o despreciar una cosa hasta que lo pruebas, ¿no?

                - Eso dicen, pero hay que tener cuidado con lo que se prueba porque puedes llegar a arrepentirte.

                - O hacerte adicto –Jared lo miró a los ojos.- Yo sólo me arrepiento de las cosas que no he hecho aún.

                Jensen dudó. ¿Seguían  hablando de lo mismo? De pronto se dio cuenta que apenas le quedaba bebida en el vaso. A Jared tampoco.

                - Te invito a la próxima –se levantó y caminó hacia la barra. Jared asintió y esperó a que llegara.- Te he pedido lo mismo.

                - Genial –Jared asintió con la cabeza y bebió junto con Jensen.

                - ¡Hola cariñitos! –Misha llegó donde ellos y se sentó. Traía la misma bebida pero con doble regaliz.- No os había visto.

                - Hemos estado con Jeff –Jared lo miró porque Misha sacó un cigarrillo liado del bolsillo de su camisa.- ¿Qué haces?

                Misha levantó la vista y lo miró. Luego a Jensen.

                - ¿Os importa que fume? Lo compartimos, por supuesto.

                Cuando habló de “compartir” Jensen supo que ese no era un simple cigarrillo liado.

                Misha lo encendió, le dio dos caladas y se lo pasó a Jensen.

                Hacía siglos que Jensen no se liaba un peta. A veces fumaba tabaco normal, pero muy de tarde en tarde. Bueno, un día es un día. Aceptó el cigarro de manos de Misha y le dio un par de caladas. ¡Wow! El aroma le llenó la cabeza y los sentidos. Cuando abrió los ojos (que no sabía que había cerrado), se lo pasó a Jared. Éste lo cogió y le dio una calada sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Jensen.

                - Voy por otra ronda –Jensen se levantó y fue por más copas.

                Jared lo vio irse.

                - Ese muchacho va a caer redondo a este ritmo.

                Misha cogió el cigarro de manos de Jared y le dio una calada. Pensativo se quedó mirando hacia Jensen.

                - No te preocupes; he traído el remolque para ponis enganchado al coche.

 

                El resto de la noche fue algo difusa para Jensen que evidentemente a la cuarta copa ya estaba en medio de la pista bailando. Normalmente no habría hecho eso ni loco pero Misha y Jared lo arrastraron y el local estaba petado de gente bailando y haciendo el ganso. Uno más no se iba a notar.

 

                A la mañana siguiente Jensen se levantó con un dolor en la boca del estómago terrible. Por dios que Jared no hubiera hecho nada para desayunar o potaría allí mismo. Medio mareado aún se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua más fría que caliente le acariciara la piel. ¿Era normal no acordarse de apenas nada de la noche anterior?

                Cuando bajó al salón, Jared estaba sentado en el sofá guardando varias cosas en un cajón del mueble.

                - Buenos días. ¿Café?

                - Ahora mismo no, gracias –Jensen se llevó la mano al estómago como dando a entender que no le ofreciera nada más que pudiera ser comido o bebido.- ¿Qué hacías?

                - Trabajar. Éste fin de semana hacía mi turno Chad pero ésta mañana me llamó y me dijo que se encontraba mal así que llevo prácticamente desde que llegamos al teléfono.

                - Joder, ¿no estás cansado?

                - Bastante –Jared se estiró y se pasó las manos por los vaqueros,- pero hay que aprovechar el poco tiempo que te queda aquí. ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

                <No marcharse> No, espera, eso no lo acababa de pensar realmente.

                - La verdad es que me encuentro muy cansado yo también a pesar de haber dormido suficiente. ¿Qué tal si vemos una peli o algo?

                Jared asintió. Cogió varios mandos de encima de la mesa y se lo lanzó a Jensen. Éste los cogió al vuelo.

                - Tienes como uno tres mil canales de todo el mundo para elegir –dijo tumbándose en uno de los sofás.- Pon lo que quieras.

                Jensen se sentó en el otro. Apenas le dio tiempo de cambiar de canales dos veces cuando miró a Jared y éste ya se había quedado dormido. Jensen se lo quedó mirando un rato. A pesar de ser un sofá grande y aparentemente confortable, el robusto cuerpo de Jared lo abarcaba todo haciendo del mueble algo pequeño fuera de lugar bajo esa espalda tan amplia. Se le veía tan apaciblemente dormido que Jensen no quiso despertarle para indicarle que se fuera a la cama, así que él también se acomodó en el otro sofá y a los cinco minutos se había quedado dormido.

                A media tarde se despertaron a lo justo para salir corriendo hacia el aeropuerto. Llegaron dos minutos antes de que cerraran la puerta de embarque. Jensen dejó la mochila en el suelo y se volvió para despedir a Jared.

                - Tío, muchas gracias por todo. Lo he pasado genial.

                Jared sonrió. Tenía ojeras, el pelo hecho polvo, la camisa le olía a tabaco y Dios sabría cuántas cosas más pero aún así, estaba increíblemente guapo.          Aún con la sonrisa en los labios, se acercó a Jensen y lo abrazó correctamente, dándole dos sonoras palmadas en la espalda, como hacían los tíos de verdad. Jensen lo imitó y le palmeó la espalda. Al apartarse, la camisa de Jared se había movido un poco mostrando su clavícula y justo encima de ella, un chupetón bastante importante. Jensen lo miró con disimulo. ¿Quién le había hecho ese chupetón en ese lugar tan erógeno? Por un momento estuvo tentado a preguntarle pero oye, ¿quién era él para hacer esa clase de preguntas? Al fin y al cabo, él era sólo un colega al que habían invitado a pasar un fin de semana en Texas. Punto. Nada más. Sin poder evitarlo los dientes le chirriaron.

                - Supongo que tengo que irme –dijo cogiendo la maleta e intentando ver disimuladamente el chupetón de nuevo. No pudo porque la camisa de Jared había vuelto a su sitio.- De nuevo gracias por todo.

                - Ha sido un placer. Vuelve cuando quieras –le ofreció sinceramente.

                Ambos se despidieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y Jensen desapareció por la puerta de embarque. Una vez ya en pleno vuelo, no se pudo quitar de la cabeza a Jared y en la de miles de cosas que había conocido de él y sobre todo la de miles de sentimientos que había empezado a experimentar y que no estaba preparado para poder responder. Posiblemente todo fuera producto de su imaginación, porque él siempre había sido así; al tener una vida donde había estado dando tumbos gran parte de su infancia, siempre le había costado trabajo encontrar y amigos a los que querer y mimar. Ahora había encontrado a Jared, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería hacer con él. Si Jensen hubiera sabido que Jared se quedó metido en el coche después de que el avión hubiera despegado durante un rato más, pensando y cavilando, quizás se hubiera sentido un poco mejor. O quizás no, quién sabe.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 **CAPITULO 3**

\- Hola, nene.

                Jensen miró quién le llamaba porque no reconoció la voz. Era Chris.

                - Joder, no te había reconocido. ¿Qué te pasa en la voz?

                Chris le ignoró.

                - Dar contigo es como jugar a la lotería. Llevo días intentando localizarte… Cuando no me sale el buzón de voz, me sale que estás comunicando.

                 Jensen miró antes de cruzar por el paso de peatones. Era cierto, había vuelto de Texas y la semana había empezado brutal y despiadada. No había tenido tiempo de nada y el poco tiempo que había tenido lo empleó en hablar con Jared. La verdad es que  no era justo para Chris.

                - Lo siento –se disculpó.- He estado algo liado, pero te compensaré. Te invito a cenar esta noche. ¿Qué me dices?

                - ¿Un martes? –Chris estaba asombrado. Jensen no solía quedar entre semana porque nunca tenía tiempo.

                - Sí. Si te viene mal lo dejamos para otro día.

                - ¡No, no! –exclamó rápidamente, no fuera que Jensen se retractara.- Pero David no está. No vuelve hasta el viernes de la reunión esa de profesores en Connecticut.

                - Vale. El viernes quedamos con él entonces. ¿Qué te parece donde siempre a las cinco?

                - Allí estaré.

 

***

 

                Jensen llegó a la misma par que Chris al bar de siempre. Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo.

                - Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal llevas la futura paternidad?

                Chris se echó la media melena por encima del hombro en un gesto conocido por todos y lo miró entornando los ojos.

                - Al final era mentira. Una pena porque me había hecho ilusiones.

                Jensen lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué? El infierno debía de estar congelándose si su amigo Christian Kane prefería ser papá y cambiar pañales antes de seguir ligando con mujeres.

                - No te creo –contestó.

                - Piensa lo que quieras –respondió aceptando la cerveza de la camarera y dándole un trago largo,- pero me molaba la idea.

                ¿Era tristeza eso que notaba en su voz? Jensen no podía salir de su asombro.

                - No te aflijas, Chris; seguro que hay por Nueva York más mujeres dispuestas a ser inseminadas por ti.

                Chris sonrió. Luego decidió cambiar de tema. Porque sí, porque no quería seguir hablando de sus sentimientos. Era algo que le resultaba muy molesto.

                - ¿Qué tal en Texas?

                - Genial. Me lo pasé muy bien y la gente es encantadora.

                - Ese tío… Jared, ¿no? –Chris miró a Jensen mientras hablaba, para ver su reacción.- ¿Qué tal con él?

                Jensen lo miró extrañado.

                - Pues bien, es un buen tío. Nada más.

                Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada más pero mantuvieron las miradas. A los dos minutos de sondearse con los ojos mutuamente, Chris estalló:

                - ¡Vamos, nene! ¡No me diga que no te lo tiraste porque no te creo!

                Jensen lo miró ofendido.

                - ¿Quién te crees que soy; la puta del pueblo?

                Chris se rió.

                - Bueno, la puta exactamente no pero… -cambió el tono cuando vio la cara de Ackles mirándole iracundo.- ¡Joder, qué! Es cierto que los gays son algo… promiscuos.

                - ¡Y lo dice un tío que va preñando a media ciudad!

                Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Luego estallaron en carcajadas.

                - Lo siento –Jensen se disculpó en serio porque ese comentario sobraba.

                - Yo también, porque bueno… puede que muchos gays sean unas putas, pero tú  no lo eres –se sinceró. Luego cambió el chip.- Cuéntame qué tal es ese Jared.

                - Pues es un gran tío. Literalmente. Tiene un rancho con caballos y los entrena para ayudar en terapias alternativas.

                - Suena muy bien –Chris parecía realmente interesado.

                - Me presentó a sus amigos, fuimos a cenar el viernes. El sábado me llevó a montar a caballo y por la noche salimos y el domingo me vine de vuelta. No hicimos gran cosa.

                - ¿No follásteis?

                Chris levantó la voz más de lo que hubiera querido y varias cabezas se volvieron a mirarles entre sonrisillas disimuladas.

                - No Chris, no follamos –Jensen bajó la voz y lo miró con reproche.- Lo acabo de conocer y me fui a Texas dos días para relajarme, no para montar a un vaquero.

                - Yo  no conozco mejor manera de relajarme que…

                Afortunadamente Jensen lo contó.

                - Además, el tampoco se insinuó ni nada así que supongo que tampoco buscaba lo que tú piensas –Jensen recordaba haber bailado muy pegado a Misha y a Jared y haber bromeado toda la noche pero lo achacó a la bebida y al porrito que habían compartido. Nada más.

                - Pues él se lo pierde.

                La camarera volvió para tomarles el pedido. Chris se pidió un chuletón con verduras y Jensen una ensalada de frutas. Cuando la camarera vino con los dos platos, Jensen echó de menos esa mesa tan enorme del restaurante rebosante de comida rica y apetitosa. En Texas sí que sabían lo que era comer bien.

 

***

 

                Jensen no volvió a hablar con Jared hasta el jueves por la noche. Estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando sonó el teléfono.

                - Espero no haberte molestado.

                Jensen sonrió.

                - No, acabo de salir de la ducha.

                Un silencio por la otra línea hizo que Jensen mirara el teléfono.

                - ¿Hola? –preguntó.

                Jared reaccionó.

                - Sí, lo siento. Es que me estaba poniendo hielo en el hombro.

                Jensen se cerró bien el albornoz mientras se preocupaba por ese dato.

                - ¿Hielo? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

                - Nada importante –respondió mientras le daba vuelta a la toalla helada que tenía sobre el hombro. – Hace un rato  el caballo que entrenaba me ha tirado al fango. Literalmente, y me he duele un poco el hombro derecho, pero no es nada grave.

                Jensen recordó ese hombro. Ahí es donde Jared tenía la marca del chupetón el domingo. Debía admitir que se había pasado toda la semana pensando quién diablos le había hecho esa marca. Jared siguió hablando.

                - Acabo de llegar, me he dado una ducha y casi he tenido que  usar el estropajo para quitarme el barro de encima.

                Así que ambos acaban de ducharse. Interesante.

                - Cúratelo bien no te vayan a quedar… marcas y cosas de esas… -A Jensen casi se le escapa. Joder, no tenía derecho alguno de preguntarle que quién lo había besado así como para dejar su marca.

                - ¿Te ocurre algo? –Jared lo notó raro.- Te noto serio.

                Jensen se inventó unas tres mil doscientas noventa y ocho excusas que decirle pero su misma boca, ¡su propia boca!, lo delató y cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde para echarse atrás:

                - El domingo te vi una marca de chupetón en el hombro.

                - Sí.

                Sí. Sin más. Sin evasivas. Sin preguntas. Sí, a secas.

                Eso obligó a Jensen a seguir hablando y a explicarse.

                - Te lo vi cuando te agachaste –confesó.- Me pareció curioso porque no recuerdo quién te lo hizo si estuvimos toda la noche juntos.

                Jared sonrió y Jensen se quedó escuchándole.

                - ¿Por qué te ríes?

                - ¿No lo recuerdas?

                - Recordar el qué.

                Jared se apoyó contra el lavabo y se cambió el teléfono de oreja.

                - Fuiste tú quien me hizo el chupetón.

                Silencio.

                Más silencio.

                Un poco más de silencio.

                - ¿Jensen?

                Jensen reaccionó.

                - Sí  –dijo con un hilo de voz.- No recuerdo eso.

                Jared se miró en el espejo con esa toalla de mano que apenas le cubría las caderas. Una sonrisilla picarona y quizás algo demoniaca le cruzó el rostro.

                - Me lo hiciste en venganza porque te dolió el que yo te hice.

                - ¿Qué?

                Ahora sí que Jared sonrió abiertamente, con una carcajada ronca y varonil.

                - Oh vamos, ¿no te acuerdas?

                - No –la vocecilla de Jensen dio pena.

                Jared se apiadó de él.

                - De broma te… mordí sin querer sobre la primera vértebra de la espalda así que te volviste y me mordiste en la clavícula. Me lo merecía, supongo –aunque no parecía para nada enfadado.

                Jensen negaba con la cabeza, hasta que se abrió un poco el albornoz, cogió un espejo de mano y se dio la vuelta frente al espejo grande del baño.

                Y ahí estaba esa manchita coloradita que ya se estaba quitando. Debía de haber sido hecha con ganas si había durado cuatro días. Soltó el espejito y se acarició la marca. Jared mientas tanto esperaba paciente al otro lado del teléfono porque sabía que Jensen se estaba buscando la marca.

                - ¿Y bien? –preguntó divertido.- ¿Sigue ahí?

                - Sí –Jensen se volvió a acomodar la prenda. Le daba reparo preguntar lo obvio, pero tenía que hacerlo.- ¿Por qué me mordiste?

                Jared no se lo pensó.

                - Porque estaba a mil por hora y ponerte delante mía no fue una buena idea.

                El cuerpo de Jensen reaccionó al instante y fue incapaz de decir nada, tan solo de respirar profundamente. Jared, experto en saber las reacciones de las personas al otro lado del teléfono, supo lo que tenía que hacer y sobre todo lo que tenía que decir.

                - ¿Qué llevas puesto ahora?

                - Un albornoz –respondió Jensen sin pensar. Aún estaba en shock por las palabras de Jared.- Hoy ha hecho algo de fresco en Nueva York. ¿Tú que llevas puesto?

                - Una toalla atada a las caderas.

                Jensen se relamió sin darse cuenta. Recordaba esa piel bronceada y dura de Jared y el pulso se le aceleró. La visión que le estaba proporcionando su cerebro, todas inventadas porque jamás lo había visto con poca ropa, le estaba haciendo papilla las neuronas.

                - Vaya, quién te viera ahora mismo –Jensen hizo un gesto con la cara porque no se creía que hubiera sido él el que hubiera dicho eso.

                - Yo también podría decir lo mismo –dijo enigmático.- Además me gustan las situaciones ventajosas.

                - ¿Qué tiene ésta situación de ventajosa? –Jensen no entendía porque si tuviera que elegir, elegiría estar en Texas con Jared a su lado y a ser posible en una cama y sin ninguna ropa que se interpusiera entre ellos.

                - Bueno, -Jared se quitó una pelusa de la toalla,- ambos estamos aquí, aburridos, sin nada que hacer, medio desnudos en el baño…

                Y dejó de hablar básicamente para torturar a Jensen y que se imaginara el resto. ¡Y vaya si se lo imaginó! Jensen se movió por el baño y se sentó en un taburete al lado de la bañera. Ya se notaba completamente empalmado.

                - ¿De qué color es la toalla que llevas puesta?

                Jared se miró al espejo.

                - Es de color melocotón, suave al tacto y me llega a la altura de las rodillas.

                - ¡Qué tentación! –Jensen no sabía qué le estaba pasando. Estaba sentando en el taburete, con la espalda apoyada contra los azulejos del baño y tocándose por encima del albornoz. ¡Tanta osadía no era normal en él!- ¿Y te podrías abrir un poco la toalla?

                - Por supuesto –respondió.- ¿Cuánto quieres que me la abra?

                - Tú ve probando e infórmame.

                Jared se sentó sobre la alfombrilla del baño apoyándose contra la pared. Una vez allí comenzó a separar el borde de la toalla a la altura de la rodilla. Luego le informó.

                - Digamos que me he abierto lo suficiente la toalla como para ver un muslo grande y peludo.

                - Seguro que es un buen muslo.

                Jared hizo una mueca interrogativa. La verdad es que nunca se había parado a pensar si tenía unas piernas bonitas o no.

                - Puede –contestó,- pero preferiría ver los tuyos.

                Jensen sonrió.

                - ¿Y te podrías abrir la toalla un poco más?

                Jared no se hizo de rogar y cumplió con lo que había prometido: Se abrió la toalla un poco más, lo justo para que se le soltara de la cintura.

                - Creo que no había suficiente tela porque se me ha soltado de la cintura –informó.

                - Mejor, ¿no? ¿Y te podrías abrir la toalla un poco más?

                - ¿Cuánto?

                - Un poco.

                - ¿Y por qué no me pides directamente que me la quite?

            Jensen rió y Jared obedeció por el simple gusto de complacerle. Cuando iba a echar la toalla a un  lado, se dio cuenta de que  le temblaba la mano. Eso  no lo detuvo y se la quitó completamente arrogándola al otro lado del baño.

                - Ya ¿Y ahora?

                Preguntarle qué veía era tan absurdo como preguntarle a Espinete de qué color era.

 _“Piensa, rápido, piensa”_

                - Ahora… ¿Te gustaría acariciarte? –la pregunta fue hecha muy educadamente con un tono suave en la voz. Despacio y con tranquilidad, para no obligar a Jared a no hacer nada que no quisiera hacer. Jensen le estaba dando la opción de seguir o cambiar de tema. La respuesta de Jared era crucial.

                Era lo justo, ¿no? que ambos jugaran al mismo juego. Eso excitó a Jensen. Le gustaba pensar que ambos se acariciaran a la vez.

                - Déjame que te lleve, Jared, que te guie alguien para variar. Sé cómo eres, te conozco, te he visto, Jared, sé cómo funcionas. No voy a ser una voz más al otro lado del teléfono que se deja llevar y que le importa una mierda quién coño está al otro lado del teléfono.  Yo sé que estás ahí, Jared y voy a comenzar sobándote el nombre, para que no olvides que es a ti y no a otro a quien quiero ver acariciarse.

                La polla de Jared dio un brinco y respiró hondo. Sí, iba a dejarse llevar por una vez. Quería que Jensen pensara en él y que no le utilizaran como una simple voz más.

                - Jared –comenzó diciendo su nombre,- me gustaría que empezaras acariciándote el torso. Que notes bajo la mano la fuerza de tus pectorales, la calidez de tu piel, el latido de tu corazón. Cómo tus pezones se van poniendo más y más erectos.

                Jared hizo todo lo que le Jensen le dijo. Con la palma podía notar cada poro de su piel. Jamás había tenido la piel tan sensible como en ese momento.

                - ¿Sigo bajando?

                - No sé por dónde te has quedado.

                Jared se miró esa mano tan enorme en mitad de su estómago.

                - Me acaricio el estómago y noto cada músculo tensándose pensando en que es tu mano la que me recorre y me provoca a ir bajando cada vez más y más.

                - Pues ve bajando –Jensen se abrió un poco el albornoz.- Me gustaría estar ahí para acariciarte y lamerte con la lengua de arriba abajo.

                Jared cerró los ojos para imaginar que esa mano era de Jensen.

                - Tócate tú también, Jensen.

                Éste se levantó del taburete, se quitó el albornoz, lo tiró al suelo y se sentó encima apoyando la espalda contra el borde de la bañera. Mientras que con una mano sujetaba el teléfono, con la otra comenzó a acariciarse el estómago, igual que Jared.

                - Ya –anunció sin más.

                - ¿Qué estás acariciando? –ahora parecía que se habían cambiado las tornas porque era Jared el que preguntaba.

                - El estómago.

                - Baja la mano –ordenó Jared con voz rotunda.- Quiero verte bajar la mano y ver cómo te acaricias la polla, de principio a fin.

                Jensen obedeció sin rechistar. Su mano, como un autómata sin control bajó deslizándose por su estómago duro y contraído hasta más abajo, hasta que los dedos alcanzaron la base del pene.

                - Ahora sigue bajando un poco más –ordenó Jared como si lo estuviera viendo.- Acaríciate completamente. Siéntelo, Jen. Cierra los ojos e imagina que soy yo.

                La mano de Jensen tenía vida propia y hacía todo lo que Jared decía. Siguió bajando y empezó a acariciarse, quizás un poco más rudamente de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Quizás era así cómo quería que le acariciara Jared.

                - Si estuviera ahí, Jen, te comería la polla por completo. Me la metería entera en la boca y te succionaría hasta hacerte perder el control, hasta que me suplicaras y gritaras mi nombre.

                ¡Dios, sí que era bueno Jared diciendo guarradas al teléfono! Jensen supo que o lo callaba o se corría sin haberse siquiera dado dos sacudidas.

                - Tócate, Jared. Recórrete la polla con las manos y siéntela.

                - Lo estoy haciendo –dijo para que el otro lo supiera.

                - ¿Estás húmedo?

                - Sí.

                - Bien –la voz de Jensen denotó un tono de satisfacción.- Acaríciate la punta y esparce la humedad por el pene mientras sigues masturbándote, Jay. Imagina que es mi mano la que te recorre y que si estuviera ahí, te lamería probando tu sabor.

                Jared apretó la mano aprisionándose el pene y obligándose a soportar una caricia mucho más estrecha de su propia mano.

                - Jensen…

                - Sigue Jay, aumenta el ritmo, nota el pulso, la sangre corriéndote por las venas, el calor bajo la palma –a Jensen se le estaba secando la boca de tan solo imaginar a Jared masturbándose.- Date placer, quiero oír cómo te corres.

                - Si sigues hablándome así lo oirás mucho antes de lo que a mí me gustaría –reconoció Jared.

                - Córrete Jared. Déjame oírte.

                El corazón de Padalecki iba a mil por hora. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y había entre abierto los labios ligeramente. Su mano seguía acariciándose enérgicamente.

                - Jared –Jensen seguía comiéndole la oreja.- Si estuvieras aquí te rogaría que me follaras contra la pared del baño, caliente y húmedo. Que me penetraras y te corrieras dentro.

                - ¡Joder Jensen! –Jared respiró hondo y se contrajo. El orgasmo se le escapó de los dedos y se corrió de una forma abrumadora contra su propio pecho.- Uffff ¡Sí!

                Un pequeño silencio se hizo en ambos teléfonos. Jensen escuchaba atento cualquier movimiento al otro lado de la línea. Jared estaba bajando de su  nube del placer lentamente.

                - Voy a tener que ducharme otra vez –dijo cogiendo papel y restregándose el pecho.

                Jensen sonrió. Jamás se había sentido tan caliente y a la vez tan satisfactorio consigo mismo.

                - Vete a la ducha –le animó.

                - No –Jared tiró el papel a la papelera y se centró en la conversación.- Ahora me toca a mí hacerte gritar mi nombre, Jensen. Porque _VAS_ a gritarlo.

                Jensen tembló y no sólo por las palabras de Jared sino por cómo las dijo. Ese tono de voz le caló la piel, le traspasó por completo y le fundió el cerebro.

                - Cógete la polla, Jensen y acaríciate. Quiero que sientas lo mismo que he sentido yo.

                No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces porque Jensen obedeció al instante. Posiblemente jamás se había acariciado con tanta ansia.

                - ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado en un sitio público, Jensen?

                ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

                - No.

                - Yo sí –confesó.- El otro día, el lunes. Pensando en ti.

                Jensen se quedó callado escuchando, aunque seguía acariciándose sin bajar el ritmo.

                - Tuve que ir al centro de la ciudad, a la biblioteca municipal para buscar información sobre una raza de caballos que no encuentro por internet. Imagíname allí solo, en el último pasillo, con un calor horrible –Jared se lamió los labios.- De pronto me acordé de ti, y del chupetón que me diste en la clavícula. Comencé a ponerme a duro por momentos y supe que no iba a poder salir de allí con vida.

                - Jared… -lo advirtió. Verdad o no, que le dijera que se lo había montado a su costa en una biblioteca abierta al público era algo que no se escuchaba todos los días.

                - Imagíname allí Jen, al fondo del pasillo, apoyado contra un mueble enorme lleno de libros milenarios y yo pensando en ti, con la mano dentro de los pantalones, acariciándomela soñando contigo –susurró. Bajó el tono a propósito, como si aún se encontrara en la biblioteca;- en tu forma de caminar, de moverte, en tus manos grandes y duras, en tus labios. Jensen. ¿Te has visto los labios?

                Jensen no oía. Estaba perdido en un universo paralelo de placer. Notaba cómo el orgasmo daba vueltas en forma de espiral por el estómago como si cada vez lo fuera poseyendo más y más.

                - Intenté contenerme, de verdad Jen –Jared seguía hablando en un murmullo, como si le estuviera contando el mayor secreto jamás contado.- Pensé en tus ojos, en la forma que tienes de hablar, en cómo te lames los labios. Jensen, dime que todo lo que he soñado que pueden hacer esos labios lo saben hacer de verdad.

                Jensen se estaba derritiendo con la voz agónica de Jared, tan baja y tan profunda. No tenía fuerzas para contestarle pero daba igual porque Jared siguió hablando.

                - Me corrí pensando en ti y en lo que me gustaría hacerte –Jared respiró pesadamente, como si le costara encontrar aire.- Te lamería entero, lo sabes ¿no? No dejaría ni un solo lugar por el que pasar mi lengua por tu cuerpo y cuando estuvieras a punto de correrte, te penetraría con un dedo, hasta el final.

                Jensen contuvo la respiración. La espiral que había estado hasta entonces dando vueltas en su estómago, estaba creciendo más y más y llenándole cada pulgada del cuerpo.

                - Jared –la voz le salió como si estuviera rezando. Luego repitió la letanía como si de verdad orara.- Jared, Jared.

                - Di mi nombre, Jensen mientras te corres. Déjame claro que no hay nadie más en tu mente.

                - No lo hay, Jared –el nombre le salió entre dientes porque Jensen ya no sabía dónde estaba ni por qué; tan solo sentía y repetía su nombre una y otra vez.- Jared. Dios.. sí _¡JoderJaredJoder!_

                Jensen se corrió caliente y salvaje. En la última embestida contra su propia mano, la espalda se le había separado del borde de la bañera y se convulsionó hacia delante. Con las piernas ligeramente separadas, Jensen se corrió sobre uno de sus muslos que luego goteó  hasta el albornoz que había puesto en el suelo antes de sentarse. Jensen se quedó ahí, quieto y respirando.

                - Espero que recuerdes cómo se habla porque al menos respirar sé que sí, porque te escucho.

                Jensen sonrió. Se acercó el teléfono al oído y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro.

                - Eres…una mala persona.

                - Pero te gusto –rió Jared.

                En eso tenía razón.

                - Yo también necesitaré una ducha.

                Jared se levantó del suelo.

                - Jensen.

                - Dime.

                - Coge un vuelo éste fin de semana y vente.

                Jensen, que estaba limpiándose con el albornoz, se quedó a mitad de camino. Cuando reaccionó, terminó y lo echó en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

                - No puedo Jared, mañana ya es viernes y no tengo billete. Tampoco he dicho nada en el trabajo.

                Jared lo sabía. Había sido una idea loca.

                - Puedo buscarme uno para el siguiente fin de semana si quieres.

                 - ¿Volverías a Texas? –la voz de Jared era como si no se lo creyera. Como si le estuviera gastando una broma. ¿Por qué le sorprendía tanto?

                - No me queda más remedio –Jensen abrió el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha. Inmediatamente todo se llenó de vaho.- Hay allí un tío enorme que me debe un buen masaje.

                Jared rió.

                - Cuenta con él.

                - ¿Con el tío o con el masaje? –bromeó.

                - Con ambos.

                Hubo un breve silencio en la línea.

                - Te informaré sobre el billete – Jensen se miró en el espejo. El calor y el esfuerzo le habían puesto la piel colorada y le habían resaltado todas las pecas.- Hasta mañana, Jay.

                - Buenas noches, Jen. Que descanses.

                Jared colgó el teléfono y se metió en la ducha de nuevo. Quizás había sido muy precipitado pedirle que volviera pero no pudo contenerse. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Jensen. No sabía cómo ni por qué pero ese rubito de ojos verdes se le había colado en su vida sin quererlo ni esperarlo. Ni siquiera lo estaba buscando, pero ahí estaba, infiltrándose en su vida y quemándole la piel mientras tanto.

 

***

 

                Jensen no consiguió vuelo hasta el miércoles y encima uno que salía el sábado muy temprano, para volver el domingo a la misma hora. Apenas veinticuatro horas allí… Le jodía mucho que fuera tan poco tiempo pero realmente era mejor eso que nada, ¿no? Jared también pensó que era muy poco tiempo y él mismo miró vuelos. Nada, todo lleno. ¿Qué pasaba en Texas ese fin de semana? ¿Regalaban pollos?

 

                El sábado por la mañana cuando se montó en el avión Jensen estaba algo nervioso, pero cuando aterrizaron notó que hasta le temblaba la mano al coger su mochila. ¡Qué estupidez más grande si ya conocía a Jared en persona! Bueno sí, pero cuando lo había conocido, no se había masturbado con él al teléfono ni se habían dicho guarradas mutuamente. Eso le hizo preguntarse un montón de cosas desde cómo lo saludaría Jared, hasta si no habría metido la pata con esa llamada telefónica o incluso yendo a verle de nuevo. No sabía qué se iba a encontrar.

                Cuando salió por la misma puerta que la vez anterior, volvió la cabeza para ver si Jared estaba contra la pared, como le dijo que había estado cuando tuvo que perseguirle por medio aeropuerto tras él. Y así fue. Cuando volvió la cabeza, lo vio apoyado contra la pared medio relajado, con las gafas de sol, una camisa negra y unos vaqueros. Aún tenía el pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás. Vaya, no le recordaba tan-tan-tan-tan atractivo.

                Jared se acercó hacia él con una enorme sonrisa en la cara cargando esos hoyuelos que si Guantánamo los conociera, sin duda los usaría como arma de destrucción molecular porque las de su cuerpo habían empezado a temblar al verle.

                - Tío –lo saludó.- ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

                Jared había hablado antes de acercarse. Su voz, grave y rotunda le vibró en los oídos. Cuando llegó a su lado Jared se agachó para coger la mochila justo cuando Jensen hacía lo mismo. Ambas caras se quedaron a la misma altura por breves segundos. Segundo que aprovechó Jared para acercarse y darle un fugaz beso en la comisura de la boca, casi en la mejilla. Fue algo rápido y sencillo. Sin pretensiones ni segundas intenciones; fue algo para ellos dos, sin que nadie más los viera. Fue un “hola, te he echado de menos aunque no te lo creas”. Jensen sonrió y enrojeció un poco.

                Jared cambió de tema radicalmente. Se echó la mochila al hombro y caminó junto a Jensen hacia la salida.

                - He pensado en enseñarte un poco San Antonio porque aunque no te lo creas, hay más aparte de mi casa.

                Jensen rió.

                - Me imagino.

                - Aprovechando que tengo un amigo aquí en el aeropuerto y que me debe un favor, he pensado que ésta puede ser la mejor manera de enseñarte mi ciudad.

                Jensen no tenía ni pajolera idea de lo que le estaba hablando hasta que Jared se paró junto a un hombre que sería de la edad de Jeffrey.

                - No te da miedo volar, ¿no? –le preguntó el hombre a Jensen.

                Hombre… volando casi todos los fines de semana sería absurdo decirle que no.

                - No –respondió. Y ya no le dio tiempo de decir nada más porque vio un helicóptero esperándoles a pocos metros.

                - Vamos a ver San Antonio a vista de pájaro –Jared soltó la mochila debajo del asiento y se hizo a un lado para que pasara Jensen.- He pensado que así es más rápido. Y bonito.

                Jensen asintió y se adentró para tomar asiento. Jared se sentó a su lado y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. El piloto cerró bien las puertas y se sentó delante para despegar cuanto antes.

                - Poneos los cascos así os puedo comentar lo que vamos viendo. Aunque eso también puedes hacerlo tú, Jared.

                Las hélices del helicóptero comenzaron a tomar más y más velocidad hasta que despegaron del suelo. La primera sensación que recorrió el estómago de Jensen fue como un vuelco cuando despegaron de la pista. No le daba miedo volar pero es que realmente no era lo mismo un avión que un trastito de esos pequeñitos que parecían una libélula gigante volando a merced del viento.

 

                San Antonio estaba despertando a esa hora. Entre Jared y el piloto le enseñaron el río que atravesaba la ciudad, el mercado, el Álamo, el parque de atracciones, el centro de la ciudad y varios puntos interesantes. Jensen escuchó atento la historia de San Antonio y de Texas, de cómo fue conquistada primero por los españoles luego por los franceses y finalmente por los mexicanos. En teoría todo eso lo había estudiado en el colegio, al igual que sus clases de español, pero todo debía de haber quedado encerrado en alguna parte de su cerebro porque Jensen no se acordaba de nada.

                El vuelo duró una hora aproximadamente. Durante el trayecto de camino a casa Jeffrey los llamó y los invitó a que comieran con él. Salía esa tarde de viaje y quería saludarles antes de irse. Ellos aceptaron y Jared condujo entonces hacia el restaurante.

                - No te lo vas a creer pero ésta tarde tengo que hacer dos horas de teléfono –Jared aparcó en el aparcamiento de detrás del restaurante. Luego salió del coche seguido de Jensen. Ambos caminaron hacia el local.

                -  ¿Doble turno?

                Jared negó con la cabeza.

                - Chad está enfermo, o eso dice. Así que tengo dos horas por delante para decir guarradas. Puedes dar una vuelta por la finca o descansar, darte una ducha o lo que quieras.

                - Está bien –contestó sin más. No tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer pero algo se le había metido en la mente: quería oírle al teléfono.

 

                Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Jeffrey ya estaba allí. Parecía tranquilo y relajado y tenía esa sonrisa serena en la cara por la que cualquier mujer hubiera dado su mano derecha por encontrar por las mañanas en su cama.

                - Jensen –Jeff le tendió la mano a la vez que lo saludaba ensanchando más la sonrisa.- Me alegra verte de nuevo.

                - Gracias, igualmente –Jensen se sentó enfrente de él y Jared a su lado.- Ésta va a ser una visita más rápida de lo normal.

                Jeff frunció las cejas.

                - ¿Y eso?

                - Texas tiene que estar de moda porque es imposible encontrar un maldito vuelo que no venga lleno hasta aquí.

                - Tienes razón –Jeff le dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua y siguió hablando. Parecía tener la garganta seca.- Cuando empieza la primavera la gente viene a Texas de vacaciones. En verano ya  no tanto porque hace demasiado calor  y prefieren otros sitios más exóticos, pero en primavera ésto es un caos.

                Jared asintió en silencio. Estaba inusualmente callado. Parecía sucederle algo pero no daba señales de estar enfadado, ni molesto, ni aburrido ni nada que se le asemejase. Posiblemente estuviera cansado porque llevaba un ritmo bastante ajetreado.

 

                El almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad, hablando de cosas en general. Charlando por el simple placer de mantener una conversación tranquila en buena compañía.

                Jensen al principio no se dio cuenta. Pensó que la primera vez había sido un roce casual. La segunda vez supo que no. Jared, que había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho mientras escuchaba lo que Jeffrey contaba, le clavaba el dedo por debajo de su brazo que hacía de barrera para que nadie más viera lo que estaba haciendo. Jensen se acomodó en su sitio y aguantó como pudo ese dedo traicionero que a veces lo pinchaba para que saltara y otras veces le recorría parte del dorsal para provocarle.

                Después de la comida, el café y un par de cigarrillos por parte de Jeffrey, los tres dieron por terminado el almuerzo. Jeffrey salía de viaje esa misma tarde por lo que le deseó a Jensen un buen vuelo. Cuando ya estaban próximos a la puerta, Jeff, que se había quedado rezagado, llamó a Jared. Éste se volvió para ver cómo su amigo agitaba sus gafas en la mano. Siempre se iba dejando las gafas por todas partes.

                - Ve para el coche, voy a recoger las cosas –le lanzó las llaves a Jensen que asintió y salió hacia fuera.

                Cuando llegó junto a la mesa, Jeffrey le tendió las gafas con una media sonrisilla.

                - Gracias –Jared se las guardó en el bolsillo trasero.- Siempre las voy dejando por ahí.

                - De nada –rió Jeffrey,- pero Jared, una cosita.

                Jared se volvió para mirarle porque ya se había vuelto para salir de allí.

                - Si tu casa os aburre, buscaos un hotel, pero no me deis los postres otra vez jugando a las adolescentes enamoradas porque casi vomito –bromeó.

                Jared sonrió. No se había dado cuenta que Jeffrey lo miraba. La verdad es que había estado centrado provocando a Jensen que no se había percatado de nada más.

                - Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

                - No por favor, repítelo para Misha. ¡Es una pena que no haya estado porque le habría encantado verte!

                Los dos amigos rieron y finalmente cada uno se fue por su lado. Jared tomó rumbo al aparcamiento que estaba detrás del restaurante. A lo lejos vio a Jensen apoyado sobre la puerta del copiloto. Si le había dado las llaves, ¿Por qué no había entrado? La verdad es que le dio igual porque verle ahí apoyado con esos vaqueros rotos y  esa camisa de cuadritos grises era una imagen digna de ver en toda su plenitud. Conforme se fue acercando, tuvo muy claro que nunca iba a tener bastante de Jensen Ackles. Jamás. Y eso acarreaba muchos problemas porque evidentemente no era lo mismo tener un rollo pasajero con alguien a _“oye, creo que estoy empezando a sentir más cosas por ti”._

                Cuando ya casi estuvo enfrente de él, desechó todo eso del cerebro y pensó en lo que realmente tenía ganas de hacer: besarle. Poniendo ambas manos sobre el borde del techo del coche, Jared se dejó caer sobre Jensen aprisionándole contra éste. Sin mediar palabras arrimó la boca y lo besó. A Jensen lo tomó desprevenido, pero aún así se amoldó al beso casi en el acto.

                Jared lo besaba con ansia mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra el de Jensen. Había estado todo el almuerzo deseando hacer eso, incluso había imaginado un montón de ideas locas como que lo acorralaba en los lavabos, o que le metía mano por debajo de la mesa. Afortunadamente había podido contenerse. Hasta ahora. Cuando el beso ya se estaba tornando demasiado salvaje e íntimo, Jared apartó la cabeza con desgana. Quería seguir besándole, por supuesto, pero también quería seguir yendo a ese restaurante.

                - ¿Por qué no has entrado en el coche? –la voz de Jared era un susurro que casi no se oía. Aunque ya no lo besaba, no había separado su cuerpo del suyo ni un milímetro.

                - Porque estaba esperando a que hicieras exactamente lo que has hecho –le contestó usando el mismo tono que él.

                Jared ronroneó. O al menos eso le pareció a Jensen. Fue un sonido que salió del fondo de la garganta y que Jensen sólo había escuchado una vez, de momento y que al ritmo que iban deseaba volver a escuchar lo antes posible.

  

  1.                 Con pereza, Jared alejó su cuerpo del de Jensen  y cogió las llaves de su mano, alargando la caricia entre los dedos más de lo necesario.      
  



                - Tenemos que volver a casa o no llegaré a tiempo para hacer mi turno –murmuró intentando aclararse la voz.

                - Bien –Jensen lo vio alejarse para dar la vuelta al coche y montarse por la puerta del conductor. No pudo evitar mirarle el trasero mientras se alejaba de él. ¡Dios, qué maravilla de hombre!

 

***

 

                Una vez en la casa, Jensen alegó que estaba algo cansado así que decidió ir a darse una ducha y a echarse un rato. El teléfono ya estaba sonando cuando entraron en el salón. Jensen subió las escaleras y lo dejó trabajando.

                Se duchó, sacó sus dos camisetas de la mochila, miró por la ventana, leyó la revista que ya había leído en el avión y dio vueltas por la habitación. A la hora y media no pudo contenerse más y decidió bajar. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado y le dolía la oreja de pegarla a la puerta todo lo que pudo. Desde ahí escuchaba la voz grave y sensual de Jared, pero no entendía lo que decía.

Jensen bajó las escaleras hacia el salón. Allí seguía Jared sentado en el sofá, teléfono en mano y trabajando. Él le indico con un dedo que se sentara y que guardara silencio. Jensen asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá enfrente de él. Jared hablaba bajito y con una voz que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

                - Déjame conocerte un poco más –hizo una pausa y miró a Jensen cuando siguió hablando.- Quiero verte sin ropa y lamerte todo el cuerpo, cariño.

                El cuerpo de Jensen reaccionó aún sabiendo que la frase no iba dirigida a él. ¿O quizás sí? Porque Jared no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

                - No, aún no. No puedes tocarme –Jared se deslizó un poco por el sofá.- Primero necesito verte. ¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa? Cuéntame cómo lo vas haciendo.

                Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo. Sin querer se detuvo en las caderas. Bueno, no había visto nunca a Jared desnudo, pero podía jurar que ese bulto de la entrepierna no era una simple arruga del vaquero. Su erección provocó que él también se empalmara.

                - Vale, sí –Jared respondía a las preguntas que le estaban haciendo al otro lado del teléfono.- Me tocaré si tú también te tocas.

                Y todo eso mirando a Jensen. De verdad, no se podía estar tan duro como lo estaba él. Jensen le hubiera prendido fuego a sus pantalones si con eso los hubiera hecho desaparecer en el acto. ¡Cómo dolía empalmarse dentro de unos vaqueros apretados, joder!

                Jared hacía ruidos con la garganta mientras bajaba la mano que tenía libre y comenzaba a tocarse. Jensen quiso ser esa mano izquierda. Literalmente. Quería ser esa palma que Jared estaba usando para frotarse el bulto de los pantalones.

                - Sí, me estoy tocando –miró a Jensen fijamente.- Dime que tú también te estás tocando. Necesito saberlo. Necesito que te toques y que pienses en mí.

                Jensen se tocó. No pudo evitarlo. Posiblemente estaba haciendo el gilipollas, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía una mano sobre su erección y se sobaba perezosamente.

                Los ojos de Jared brillaron. Él también se tocaba mirando cómo Jensen se frotaba a sí mismo.

                - Así me gusta –Jared no podía apartar los ojos, aunque Jensen sabía que no hablaba con él.- ¿Cómo la tienes?

                Pausa.

                Pausa en el salón.

                Pausa al otro lado de la línea.

                Al cabo de unos segundos Jared siguió hablando.

                - Me encantaría poder sentirla contra mí. Cuéntame un poco más.

                Jared seguía mirando a Jensen mientras se seguía tocando. Jensen se notaba arder. Hubiera jurado que las manos le iban solas. Como si su cuerpo hubiera sido poseído por otra persona (o cosa), empezó a abrirse los botones del pantalón. Luego deslizó una mano por dentro pero por encima de la ropa interior. ¡Joder, no recordaba haber estado tan duro en toda su puta vida!

                Un brillo oscuro resaltó en los ojos de Jared, que apenas parpadeaba. Luego se lamió los labios.

                - Sí, sigue –murmuró.

                Jensen no supo si era a él o al cliente de la llamada.

                - Enséñame más.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 **CAPITULO 4**

 

                A esas alturas ya le daba igual. Jensen tenía la mano metida por el pantalón y se acariciaba la polla de principió a fin. La fina tela de los calzoncillos no ocultaba nada de nada y para colmo eran una molestia porque le impedían acariciarse como él quería. A los pocos segundos se cansó de restregarse contra esa incómoda prenda así que levantó un poco las caderas para bajarse los pantalones y de paso los calzoncillos.

                Vale, estaba sentado en el sofá de un tío al que nunca había visto desnudo pero que sin embargo lo había oído correrse por teléfono y al que apenas hacía unas semanas que conocía. ¿Podía ser la situación más friki?

                Lo fue.

                - Me estás poniendo a mil haciendo esas cosas –silencio mientras escuchaba por el teléfono.- No, me gusta oírte jadear mientras te masturbas.

                Jensen se agarró el pene ahora en libertad y al libre albedrio. Lentamente comenzó a acariciarse de arriaba abajo. De principio a fin, recorriéndose por entero, notando esa manaza rodeando la polla. Luego la bajó para acariciarse los huevos. Quería que Jared pusiera su mano ahí. Y su lengua.

                - Me vas a hacer perder el control –en serio, Jared no parpadeaba.- ¿Cómo?

                Jensen aminoró el ritmo esperando saber qué era lo que Jared escuchaba por la línea.

                - Ya –murmuró de nuevo, con el mismo tono de antes,- pero si quieres verme desnudo vas a tener que venir y desnudarme tú mismo.

                Más silencio.

                - Sí, te lo aseguro –dijo,- y cariño, créeme; no hay nada pequeño en mi cuerpo.

                ¡Amén! Y Jensen podía dar fe de ello.

                Jared sonrió diabólicamente cuando vio a Jensen ponerse de pie, se adecentó un poco la ropa y caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de él de una manera majestuosa y poderosa. ¡Sólo Jensen podía caminar así!

                Cuando llegó junto a Jared, le instó a abrir más las piernas para arrodillarse entre ellas.

                Sin mediar palabra  levantó la mano  y la puso sobre la erección de Jared. Sí, iba a tener razón: No había nada pequeño en Jared Padalecki.

 

                Estar empalmado en unos vaqueros era una de las torturas más comunes del siglo veinte y Jensen no quería semejante castigo para Jared. Le abrió el pantalón y lo lamió por encima de la ropa interior. Jared ahogó un gemido.

                - Sigue –murmuró.

                ¡Por supuesto que iba a seguir! Tendrían que matarle, torturarle, atarle, amordazarle, prenderle fuego, rebozarle en sal y enterrarle a cincuenta metros bajo tierra y rodear el cadáver con unas cadenas para evitar que se levantara y siguiera proporcionándole placer a Jared.

                Le bajó el elástico de los calzoncillos lo justo para que su polla asomara majestuosa y dura como el granito por la liguilla negra.

                Jared levantó un poco el trasero para que Jensen le terminara de quitar la ropa y lo acariciara como él quería.

                Jensen, generoso y derrochador de sexo como estaba, hizo las dos cosas: primero le quitó las botas, que las tiró por ahí. Luego le bajó los calzoncillos y los pantalones. Para ello tuvo que retirarse un poco para sacarle la prenda por esas piernas tan largas. Cuando las hubo lanzado también por algún lugar de la habitación, se arrodilló de nuevo entre ellas y sin preámbulos se metió la polla de Jared por entero en la boca.

                - ¡Joder! –Jared se mordió los labios. El teléfono se le había caído de la mano, por lo que tuvo que buscarlo entre los cojines del sofá.- Sí, sigo aquí. Me estás poniendo tan cachondo. ¿Qué me dijiste que querías hacerme?

                Jensen lo recorría por entero con la lengua. Primero se lo metió en la boca y lo succionó, dejando la polla de Jared húmeda y lubricada. Luego la fue deslizando poco a poco hacia fuera, haciéndola deslizar por sus carnosos labios hasta el glande. Allí lamió la punta humedecida por la propia excitación de Jared.

                Jared lo miraba. Posiblemente olvidara respirar pero le daba igual. Le daba igual todo, especialmente después de haber visto la mano de Jensen agarrado a su polla y su lengua haciendo espirales sobre su glande.

 

                No contento con eso, Jensen volvió a bajar por un lado besando y arañando un poco con los dientes todo lo largo que era Padalecki hasta que llegó a una zona bastante más delicada. Allí, Jensen sólo lo besó y lo lamio con más cuidado porque estaban hablando de  una zona demasiado sensible como para andar mordisqueando.

                - No te puedes imaginar cómo estoy –Jared sonrió. No, realmente la pobre criatura al otro lado del teléfono no se podía imaginar ni la mitad de lo que estaba pasando allí.- ¿Que qué quiero que me hagas?

                De nuevo silencio.

                - Sorpréndeme.

                Jensen supo que esas palabras iban destinada a él. Decidido, siguió bajando su exploración hasta llegar al perineo. Una vez allí y sin avisar, lo lamió largo y caliente.

                Jared se contrajo.

                - Sí que me gusta lo que me haces –Jared escuchaba algo al otro lado de la línea.- Sí, haz lo que quieras hacer. Tú mandas.

                Jensen nunca se había sentido tan desinhibido sexualmente  hablando con nadie. Siempre había tenido reparos y esa maldita timidez que lo solía acompañar a todos lados no le dejaba hacer ni decir todo lo que pensaba o quería en la vida. Con Jared era distinto. Ese grandullón lo hacía reír, lo volvía loco de deseo, le confiaba secretos, le contaba historias raras y eternas que no parecían acabar nunca… Por una vez en su mísera existencia iba a ser él.

                Volviendo a la carga, siguió lamiendo por donde lo había dejado. Primero lo rodeó, lubricando bien la zona, explorando. Por último arremetió y lo penetró con la puntita de la lengua. Jared arqueó la espalda del sofá y de nuevo estuvo a punto de perder el teléfono de la mano.

                - Sí –carraspeó contestando una pregunta que Jensen nunca llegó a saber cuál era.- ¿Qué te haría yo? Yo te follaría aquí mismo. Arrasaríamos con la habitación y te follaría de mil maneras distintas, sin repetir ninguna. Te besaría y te lamería todo el cuerpo. Sudarías debajo de mí pidiendo rendición pero no te la daría, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque me excita verte suplicarme más, me pone verte llegar a tocar con las manos tu propia liberación para luego quitártela y tenerte rogando por más.

                Jensen hizo un ruido gutural con la garganta. Jared bajó la mano veloz para ponerla sobre la boca de él. No debía escucharse nada que no fuera su voz. Le puso la mano sobre los labios de Jensen para acallarlo. A Jensen le dio lo mismo, porque aún tenía sus palabras rebotándole dentro del cerebro como si de un pinball sexual se tratara.

 

                Atrapó el dedo índice de Jared entre los labios y lo succionó hasta casi el nudillo. Luego realizó la succión a la inversa. Jared se quedó de piedra mirando. Cuando notó la lengua de Jensen danzando alrededor de su dedo, no dio crédito.

                - ¡JoderAhhDiosBendito!

                Jensen jamás oyó peor blasfemia dicha en mejor momento que ese. Jared intentó sacar el dedo pero él no se lo permitió; lo atrajo de nuevo con un movimiento de su lengua y lo lamió de nuevo.

                - Dime qué quieres hacerme ahora –fue una mezcla de jadeo, pregunta y expectación. Jared tenía la boca pastosa y seca y respiraba con dificultad.

                Jensen, ebrio de poder, le dirigió la mano hacia su propia entrada. Jared lo miró un segundo. ¿Quería que se penetrara a sí mismo? La expresión en la cara de Jensen no daba lugar a dudas de que era eso precisamente lo que quería que hiciera. Jared lo complació porque sí, porque era Jensen y porque estaba tan caliente que le hubiera sido imposible decir que no.

                Puso su dedo índice, lubricado aún con la saliva de Jensen sobre su entrada y presionó un poco. Jensen lo miraba. Sus ojos parecían decir “adéntrate más”. Jared debió de leerle la mente porque se introdujo la primera falange del dedo índice. Luego avanzó hasta la siguiente falange para luego retroceder hasta casi sacar el dedo completamente. Volvió a presionar y lo introdujo de nuevo. Jensen bajó la cabeza y le besó el dorso de la mano.

                Jared echó hacia atrás la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Estaba viendo demasiado. Sintiendo demasiado. Disfrutando demasiado. No, eso no.

                - ¡Sí! ¡Fóllame, vamos!

                Jensen levantó la cabeza. El tío al otro lado del teléfono debía de estar a punto de correrse. Con crueldad, bajó de nuevo la cabeza pero ésta vez le apresó la polla, erecta y húmeda por el líquido pre seminal. Lo lamió antes de metérselo en la boca.

                Jared jadeó y cerró los ojos. Tragó y la nuez le subió y le bajó haciendo latente que el gigante estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no correrse ahí mismo.

                - ¡Vamos, córrete! ¡Sí! –Jared se mordió los labios.- ¡Sí! ¡Joder, sí! ¡Ahhhhh, hostia puta! ¡Sí, me corro!

                Jensen aceleró el ritmo sin darse cuenta. Las palabras de Jensen lo habían sobreexcitado mucho más de lo que ya estaba, y ver a Jared que seguía masturbándose, ahora a una velocidad mayor y con dos dedos, lo volvió loco.

                - ¡Sí, tío! ¡Joder, qué bueno! –Jared alargó el jadeo, lo que Jensen entendió que fue lo que duró el orgasmo del cliente. Cuando pareció acabar, interiorizó el jadeo y lo hizo más pausado.- Nunca me había corrido así, en serio.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sonrió.

                _Mentirosillo._

                - Sí, nos volveremos a encontrar. Seguro. Adiós grandullón –Jared colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó al sofá de enfrente, donde se hundió entre los cojines. Luego se volvió a mirar a Jensen.- ¡Joder Jensen, fóllame ya o te follo yo!

                Jensen sonrió. Así quería tenerle; rogando y claudicando por su cuerpo. Finalmente se levantó de entre sus piernas y se hurgó en la cartera. Sacó un condón y en menos de cero coma dos segundos se lo puso. Luego le abrió las piernas más y se volvió a poner de rodillas. El trasero caía a la altura de sus caderas. Perfecto. Jared echó los brazos hacia arriba y se agarró al borde del respaldo.

                - Dímelo otra vez.

                Jared abrió los ojos y lo  miró. Jensen estaba apoyado en su entrada, haciendo una ligera presión con la punta.

                - Fóllame.

                - No te he oído –sonrió. Eso ya era mala leche.

                Jared se lo tomó a broma, igual que él. ¿Quería ingenio? ¡Iba a tenerlo!

                - Jensen, o me follas YA mismo o te juro por Dios que voy a borrarte esa sonrisilla que tienes a…

                ¡Toma  ya!

                Jensen tembló y lo embistió hasta el fondo. De un solo envite se introdujo prácticamente entero. Jared gimoteó, ojos cerrados y cuerpo demasiado tembloroso como para pensar. Jensen salió de él para volver a entrar de nuevo. Una vez y otra y otra. Y otra vez más.

                - ¡Jensen! ¡Joder! –Jared bufó su nombre.- Voy a correrme.

                Jensen iba a aguantar el tipo y el papel de perra dominadora hasta el final. Embistió contra él de manera salvaje, rebotando contra su culo para volver a hundirse profundamente en él. Cada envite era cada vez más profundo y largo y el calor que desprendía Jensen era embriagador.

                Jared tenía las piernas abiertas y dobladas a ambos lados de Jensen. Éste le agarraba ocasionalmente por las rodillas para adentrarse más en él.

                - Córrete Jay, y entonces cuando yo te vea, te sienta y te huela, me correré yo y en tu última sacudida te haré desear más.

                - ¡Dios!

                Jared se corrió en el acto. Se agarró al sofá porque temía que si tocaba a Jensen en ese momento iba a dejarle los dedos marcados para siempre por la fuerza que sentía salir de ellas con cada apogeo del orgasmo. En la última sacudida y tal y como había predicho Jensen, éste lo penetró desde otro ángulo haciéndole jadear de nuevo como si de un nuevo orgasmo se tratara. Oyéndole, Jensen se corrió con una sonrisa posesiva en el rostro. El corazón le iba a mil por  hora y podía jurar que con cada envestida veía estrellas aladas revoloteando por la habitación. Se corrió y siguió envistiendo, porque aún tenía mucho para dar y no le daba la gana de parar.

                Cuando notó el cuerpo laxo de Jared, él se relajó también. El cuerpo le empezó a temblar y no tuvo más remedio que salir de él, aún completamente duro y tumbarse a su lado.

                Ambos se quedaron respirando jadeantes buscando oxígeno.  Jared fue el primero en hablar.

                - Realmente nunca me había corrido así.

                Jensen sonrió elevando las cejas. Volvió la cabeza hacia él.

                - ¿Sabes? No sé si creerte porque es la segunda vez que te escucho eso hoy.

                Jared sonrió jadeante.

                - Si no estuviera tan cansado ibas a enterarte de lo que es bueno.

                Jensen se mojó los labios pasándose la lengua y habló despacio, recreándose en sus propias palabras.

                - Ya sé de lo que eres capaz de soportar, Padalecki. Ten piedad de mí.

                ¿Soportar? Ese rubito no sabía bien lo que podía llegar a soportar Jared. Con fuerzas renovadas Dios sabría de dónde se levantó del sofá y le tendió una mano.

                - Te ofrezco una tregua, al menos hasta esta noche.

                Jensen alargó la mano sin levantarse para estrechársela. Jared tiró de él y lo arrastró hasta ponerlo en pie frente suya.

                - ¿Aceptas?

                - Sí.

                - Entonces vamos a la ducha –Jared lo guió hasta el baño. Jensen fue primero y él detrás. Qué lástima; Jensen no le había visto cruzar los dedos. El que reía el último…- Vamos Jensen, voy a enseñarte mi patito de goma.

 

***

 

                Esa tarde quedaron con Misha para cenar en casa de Jared. Éste iba a preparar su famosa receta de chili con carne y té helado a lo Padalecki. Misha llegó puntual y tal y como llegó comenzó a narrarles la historia de su poni “Caramelito de menta” que se había perdido esa mañana y había vuelto solo a los establos.

                - Pensaba que eso era algo normal que hacían los animales –Jensen estaba sentado a la mesa en la cocina de Jared junto a Misha, que bebía un refresco a su lado.

                - Caramelito de menta es un poco retrasado, ¡pero es un encanto de poni! –Misha se vio en la necesidad de defender a su animalito. Él se sentía como el padre de todos ellos.

                - Jeffrey cree que son tontos por la mezcla de sangre entre ellos-bromeó Jared.- Esto ya está. ¿Cenamos?

                La cena transcurrió con normalidad, y ambos invitados a la casa de Jared lo elogiaron por la magnífica cena. Jensen aún no se podía creer que un tío como aquel fuera de esa manera. Si se lo encontrara por la calle, sin duda pensaría que era el típico tío guaperas del gimnasio, que va por la vida impresionando a los demás y diciendo “aquí estoy yo”. Jared era todo lo contrario y eso era precisamente lo que a Jensen le atraía más de él; que nunca sabía por dónde le iba a salir Jared. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

 

                En cuanto terminaron de cenar Misha decidió volver a casa. Era pronto pero sabía que esos dos posiblemente quisieran estar el poco rato que les quedaba a solas y él no estaba dispuesto a hacer de carabina, muchas gracias.

                Apenas se oyó el motor del coche, Jared se acercó a Jensen que estaba de espaldas a él con medio cuerpo inclinado sobre el fregadero recogiendo los platos. Jared no pudo evitarlo, se acercó a él y le restregó las caderas (junto con esa magnífica erección que ya tenía) por su trasero. Jensen se incorporó en el acto porque él también estaba más duro de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

                Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Padalecki cuando sus labios lo apresaron para besarle con ansia y desenfreno. Jared hubiera querido sentarle sobre el borde del fregadero y arrimarse así más entre sus piernas. De momento iba a disfrutar de ese momento a solas en la cocina, restregándose contra sí y tocándose por todas partes.

                Una llamada a la puerta principal los interrumpió, seguido de una voz que gritaba.

                - ¡¡Jared, el granero de Samantha está ardiendo!!

                Jared salió disparado hacia la puerta como si hubieran tirado de él por una cuerda invisible. Jensen lo siguió. Cuando llegó al porche miró hacia donde miraba Misha, que era el que había dado la señal de alarma. Jared ya había corrido hacia el coche. Al fondo, al final de una colina, la noche parecía estar algo más roja de lo normal pero él  jamás hubiera achacado a que eso era un fuego, pero claro, ellos estaban acostumbrados a cosas así y sabían que actuar lo más rápidamente posible era crucial.

                Misha y Jensen se montaron en el coche de Jared y éste puso rumbo a la casa de Samantha. Estaba cerca pero el camino de piedrecitas y lleno de baches no ayudaba nada.

                - Recuérdame que le arregle éste suelo a Samantha –Jared tenía cogido el volante con ambas manos y miraba preocupado el suelo. No es que temiera por su coche, que al ser un cuatro por cuatro se podía poner casi en vertical. No, lo que le preocupaba era no poder llegar a tiempo.

                Efectivamente, cuando cogieron una curva detrás de una colina, algo envuelto en llamas apareció ante ellos. Ya el olor había sido sospechoso pero ahora lo evidente saltaba a la vista.

                En cuanto llegaron los dos hombres saltaron hacia fuera del coche. Jensen tardó un par de segundos más en reaccionar. Mierda, ¡se sentía tan inútil! Él era un tío de ciudad y no sabía cómo actuar ante esa clase de situaciones.

                - ¡Samantha! –Jared avanzó hacia la casa, que estaba peligrosamente cerca del granero y corría el riesgo de salir ardiendo.- ¡Samantha!

                Cuando iba a entrar en la casa para buscarla, una mujer alta y de pelo castaño salió por la puerta a toda velocidad, cargada con dos niños pequeños de unos cuatro o cinco, un perrito y un corderito. Todo eso entre los brazos. Jared se acercó a ayudarla.

                - Samantha, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Queda alguien dentro?

                Ella negó con la cabeza jadeante, aún sin poder hablar por el esfuerzo.

                - No hay nadie más –respondió finalmente.- Y no sé qué diablos le ha pasado al granero. Parece un cortocircuito.

                - ¡Ayudadme, vamos! –Misha había cogido una manguera y apuntaba hacia el granero. Jared llegó hasta él y lo ayudó a quitar los codos de la manguera para que corriera bien el agua.

                - Ya he llamado a los bomberos. Tienen que estar al venir.

                - ¿Tienes otra manguera? –Jared se acercó hacia la mujer, que había refugiado a los niños dentro del coche de él.- Hay mucho heno esparcido por el suelo y no queremos que ninguna llama avance más de la cuenta. Intentaremos echar agua con los cubos desde el otro lado.

                - No tengo más mangueras, Jared. Ésa es la única.

                - Haremos una cadena y pasaremos los cubos –Jensen se sintió útil por primera vez. Había visto eso en una película y siempre parecía funcionar.

                - Está bien. Poneos detrás de mí y pasadme los cubos.

                Samantha corrió hacia un pequeño jardín al otro lado de la casa y trajo varios cubos de gran tamaño. Jensen los comenzó a llenar en el grifo que había al lado de la manguera y donde supuestamente tendría que haber otra manguera.

                - ¡Misha, echa agua al tejado por aquel lado para que no salga ardiendo con el calor! –Jared lanzó un cubo y se volvió a por otro.

                Misha asintió y apuntó con la manguera hacia el tejado.

                Aparecidas como de la nada, varias personas se acercaron corriendo para ayudar. No pudieron aplacar del todo el incendio, pero si lo mantuvieron alejado de la casa que era lo importante hasta que llegaran los bomberos. Cuando llegaron, apartaron a todo el mundo hacia atrás y comenzaron su trabajo. En varias horas el fuego ya estaba prácticamente extinguido y casi amanecía cuando Jared se acercó a Jensen. Traía una pinta horrible, cubierto de cenizas y mugre por todas partes. Jensen se acercó hacia él. Le hubiera encantado poder darle un abrazo o algo y se lo merecía porque había sabido qué hacer desde el principio y no todo el mundo podía decir lo mismo.

                - Jensen, tenemos que irnos ya o perderás el vuelo.

                Jensen miró su reloj. ¡Joder, si apenas tenía menos de dos horas para prepararlo todo e irse! Ambos se despidieron de Samantha que les agradeció en el alma que la ayudaran con el fuego y Jared prometió pasarse por ahí al día siguiente para ayudarla con los desperfectos de la casa.

                Cuando llegaron a la casa de Jared, se ducharon a toda velocidad y salieron para el aeropuerto. Llegaron a lo justo cuando ya estaban embarcando los últimos pasajeros. Jensen se volvió hacia Jared y recogió su mochila que Jared parecía querer llevar siempre.

                - Gracias por todo, Jared. Ha sido un fin de semana corto pero intenso.

                Jared asintió. Estaba serio y no lo miraba directamente. Cuando finalmente levantó la vista, tenía los ojos más brillantes de lo normal y algo enrojecidos pero eso tenía que ser normal después de haberle echado cara a un incendio en primera línea de combate, ¿no?

                - Vuelve cuando quieras –murmuró bajito.

                Jensen hizo una mueca con los labios y asintió. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta de embarque y le tendió su billete a la azafata. Ésta lo miró y le indicó que podía entrar. Jensen se volvió para mirarle. Jared seguía en el mismo sitio, mirándole con esa mirada iracunda y ojitos de mascota desvalida.

                ¡Mierda! Cada vez estaba costándole más dejar Texas. ¡Y eso que sólo había ido dos veces!

                Lo saludó con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Jared asintió y lo saludó a la vez. Se quedó allí hasta que lo vio desaparecer. Luego se quedó sentado en el coche como la vez anterior, con las ventanillas bajadas y la radio apagada hasta que el avión despegó un buen rato más tarde. Estaba de un humor extraño y no quería admitir lo evidente; que le estaba gustando Jensen Ackles más de la cuenta.

 

***

 

                - Venga nene, ¿no nos vas a contar qué tal el fin de semana en Texas? –Chris estaba subido a una bicicleta estática en el gimnasio. Jensen estaba a su lado y luego estaba David, que parecía ajeno a todo.

                - Hay poco que contar –dijo dándole acelerando el pedaleo,- hubo un incendio en la granja de al lado y ayudamos a apagarlo. Bueno,  y también volamos sobre San Antonio en helicóptero. Es una ciudad muy interesante.

                - Si,  ya –Chris estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- ¿Y nada más?

                Jensen lo miró con las cejas arqueadas y los ojos ligeramente cerrados. ¿Qué diablos quería saber?

                David bajó de su nube y se volvió hacia él.

                - Chris quiere saber si lo hicisteis.

                Jensen dejó de pedalear  y lo miró. David se encogió de hombros como diciendo “oye, es él el que quiere saberlo, yo solo traduzco sus palabras”. Chris también dejó de pedalear.

                - Vamos Jen no te hagas la monja porque sabes que mi interés sexual hacia ti es meramente profesional.

                - ¿Profesional?

                - Sí, como monitor tuyo de entrenamiento, me preocupa que no tengas una vida sexual activa. Eso hace que estés en tensión y que los músculos sufran una posible lesión.

                David rió por la chorrada que acababa de decir. Jensen no estaba para bromas. Se había pasado las últimas dos semanas desde que volvió de Texas hecho una mierda y aunque había hablado con Jared todas las noches, no era lo mismo.

                - Vale, sí –admitió finalmente.- Lo hicimos en su casa, en su sofá. ¿Contento?

                Jensen se bajó de la bicicleta y caminó hacia la puerta de los vestuarios. Chris lo llamó desde lo lejos.

                - ¡Eh, Jensen! ¿No me vas a contar más?

                Jensen se volvió y le enseñó su dedo más preciado. Chris rió y volvió a pedalear.

                - Oye Jensen –David se había acercado hacia él,- yo entiendo que estés de un humor raro porque me pongo en tu situación y me deprimiría pero piensa que mañana ya es viernes y que el fin de semana podrás relajarte y chatear con él o lo que hagáis para divertiros.

                Jensen asintió. No era un gran consuelo pero al menos era algo. La verdad es que ahora que lo pensaba nunca habían chateado ni nada por el estilo. ¿Y si lo hacían? ¿Podía sustituir un cacharro ruidoso y una cámara web el calor humano que desprendía una persona?

                Llegó a casa deseando proponérselo a Jared. Sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo, pero cualquier cosa le valía con tal de sentirse un poco más cerca de Jared.

                Un rato más tarde después de haberse preparado algo ligero para cenar, le llegó un mensaje al móvil. Era Jared; no podía conectarse porque le había surgido un imprevisto y ya hablarían al día siguiente. El humor de Jensen se vino abajo. Cuando cenó se acostó y tardó mil siglos en conciliar el sueño. Prácticamente desde que se conocían habían charlado todas las noches. ¿Por qué esa noche no? Sabía que la distancia era dura y ellos al fin y al cabo sólo eran amigos. No podía pedirle a Jared un compromiso con él cuando ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que quería de él mismo. Al cabo de varias horas, se durmió pensando que la vida era una auténtica mierda.

 

***

 

                La mañana siguiente no mejoró en absoluto porque ese viernes era especialmente aburrido. El día anterior habían terminado con la contabilidad y hoy no quedaba nada por hacer salvo vaguear esperando que diera la hora de irse.

                Jensen se sentó junto a varias de sus compañeras en la sala del café. Tenían media hora de descanso a media mañana y siempre se reunían allí para charlar. Bueno, Jensen escuchaba y ellas charlaban como cotorras. Ese día, Lauren y Alona estaban más parlanchinas de lo normal.

                - Jensen, tienes una cara que da miedo verla –Jensen levantó la vista de su sudoku  y la miró. No quería recordarle a Lauren que cuando entró en la empresa ella se le echó literalmente en los brazos.- ¿Has dormido mal?

                - Es evidente que ha dormido mal –Alona se sentó a su lado con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos.- Tiene cara de haber estado pensando en alguien toda la noche, dándole vueltas al coco.

                Jensen iba a replicarle cuando empezó a sonarle el teléfono. Sin mirar contestó, deseoso de evadir las certeras palabras de la chica.

                - Hola.

                - Hola Jensen. ¿Qué tal estás?

                ¿Jared? ¿Jared le llamaba a esa hora?

                - Bien, ¿y tú? –Jensen no salía de su asombro porque no se esperaba para nada esa llamada. Jared sabía que Jensen trabajaba por las mañanas y Jensen sabía que Jared estaba en la granja.- ¿Todo va bien? No me sueles llamar a esta hora.

                Jared sonrió.

                - Ya. Es que he ido a hacerle una visita sorpresa a un amigo y al llegar me he dado cuenta que lo mismo no es lo mejor porque a lo mejor está ocupado.

                Jensen arrugó la frente. ¿Había ido a visitar a un amigo? ¿Tenía más amigos aparte de Jeff y Misha? Un repentino ataque de celos lo fustigó de la cabeza a los pies. Si estaba intentando que se dejaran de llamar pues que se lo dijera claro y no lo matara lentamente.

                - No sé –respondió algo más seco de lo normal.- Llámale y pregúntale que qué hace.

                - Ya –repitió.- Eso estoy haciendo.

                Jensen tardó exactamente cero coma una milésima de segundo en reaccionar. La cara le cambió y el corazón comenzó a latirle tan fuerte que temió que se le saliera del pecho. ¿Jared había ido a visitarle?

                - ¿Estás en Nueva York? –preguntó temeroso de meter la pata y que no fuera a él a quien había ido a ver.

                - Sí, de hecho estoy en el hall de tu centro de trabajo –anunció.- No he querido subir porque posiblemente estés ocupado y no quiero molestarte. Si quieres te puedo esperar en alguna cafetería cercana a que termines.

                - ¡No! –Jensen se mordió los labios porque había sido demasiado efusivo en su respuesta.- Tengo un rato de descanso. ¿Por qué no subes?

                Jensen le dio las indicaciones para llegar a la  planta donde trabajaba. Jared asintió y le dijo que en varios minutos estaría ahí. Jensen comenzó a temblar y se vio en un apuro cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con Alona y Lauren mirándole.

                - ¿Era tu amorcito? –Lauren se sentó a su lado y levantó las manos en señal de victoria.- ¡Al fin vamos a conocerle!

                - Era de Texas, ¿no?

                La otra chica asintió. Jensen comenzó a temer por su vida porque iban a conocer a Jared y le harían miles de preguntas sobre él.

                Jared. Jensen sonrió pensando en él. En pocos segundos lo vería y la espera se le estaba haciendo un mundo. Estaba deseando ver a ese gigante revoltoso que nunca callaba. Se imaginó verlo llegar, tan alto, con alguna de sus raras camisas de cuadros y las botas vaqueras. Bien, iba a tener cachondeo en la oficina hasta el día del juicio final, pero le importaba una mierda. Jared estaba allí y eso era lo que contaba.

                Al minuto, una figura algo más alta de lo normal apareció al fondo del pasillo. Jensen levantó la cabeza para asegurarse de que era él y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando como un tonto porque Jared, _su_ Jared, caminaba lentamente por el pasillo vestido con un traje de chaqueta azul oscuro que quitaba el sentido.

                Absolutamente todas las cabezas se volvían para verle pasar. Ese hombre, con ese traje hecho a medida, tenía que haber salido de la misma boca del infierno porque jamás semejante belleza había sido buena para la cordura de una persona normal.

                Divisó a Jensen a través de los cristales de la sala de descanso y se encaminó hacia allí. Jensen se puso de pie. Alona y Lauren no. No pudieron porque aún estaban asimilando lo que estaban viendo.

                Jensen le abrió la puerta de cristal y Jared entró. Primero saludó a las mujeres con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

                - Buenos días, señoritas.

                Jensen sonrió.

                - Jared tío, no te esperaba.

                Ambos se volvieron a la par como si  hubieran estado sincronizados o lo hubieran ensayado miles de veces y se dieron un abrazo un poco más largo de lo normal en esos casos.

                - Lo sé-respondió feliz.- Ayer por la tarde vendí un caballo y el nuevo dueño se dejó los papeles en mi casa. Aproveché que vive aquí para traérselos y para hacerte una visita.

                Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo. ¿Siempre iba así de formal cuando visitaba a la gente? Tuvo que apartar la mirada porque casi se lo come con los ojos. Luego observó que no traía ni maleta ni nada. Por Dios, que no le dijera que iba a coger un vuelo esa misma mañana porque era capaz de matar a alguien.

                - ¿No traes maleta o has venido a una visita relámpago? –Jensen contuvo la respiración esperando la respuesta.

                - Sí mi amigo me lo permite –lo miró descaradamente a la cara mientras hablaba,- me gustaría quedarme hasta el domingo. He dejado la bolsa en recepción, donde una chica muy amable se ha ofrecido a guardármela.

                Jensen sonrió. Si las mujeres sentían lo mismo por Jared que él cuando lo miraban, era lógico que la chica de recepción le hubiera guardado la bolsa, un piano de cola o un elefante rosa si Jared se lo hubiera pedido.

                - Jared –Jensen desvió los ojos porque ya era demasiado descarada su mirada,- te presento a dos de mis compañeras; Alona Tal y Lauren Cohan. Chicas, él es Jared Padalecki.

                Jared tendió la mano hacia ellas que aceptaron el saludo y sonrieron como tontas. Sí, ese era el efecto del huracán Padalecki.

 

                Jensen consiguió escaquearse del trabajo un rato más tarde. Fue a decírselo  a Jared, que lo esperaba en la sala de descanso tomando un café y charlando con un tal Eric, que trabajaba en recursos humanos. Ambos se despidieron del hombre y cogieron el ascensor para salir del edificio. Jensen apretó un botón y Jared se puso un poco tenso.

                - ¿Te dan miedo los ascensores? –Jensen lo miraba. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

                - No me dan miedo, es tan solo que no me gustan porque nunca sé que botón apretar.

                Jensen cambió de posición a su lado, arrimando su cuerpo al costado de Jared. Se pegó tanto que ambos brazos se rozaron. Jared lo miró confundido.

                - Hay cámaras de seguridad –dijo,- pero me muero por hacer ésto.

                Jensen deslizó la mano por la espalda de Jared hasta llegar a su trasero. Una vez allí, lo acarició con la mano abierta y comprobó que ese hombre realmente tenía el mejor culo del universo. Luego le dio un pequeño pellizco. Jared botó disimuladamente mientras ocultaba una sonrisilla tras esos hoyuelos.

                En el taxi de camino al apartamento de Jensen Jared le contó cómo habían estado liados reconstruyendo el granero de Samantha y arreglando todo lo que el fuego se había llevado por delante.

                - ¿Te gustaría ver la ciudad en plan japonés, cámara en mano recorriendo los mejores sitios de Nueva York o prefieres tomarte un par de cervezas tirado en mi sofá mientras vemos algo en la tele y comemos algo de pizza?

                Jared lo miró de reojo.

                - Es difícil decidir, sí –bromeó.- Evidentemente me quedo con tu sofá porque aunque sé que será mucho más cómodo que esas interminables colas para subir a ver la estatua de la libertad, ya he venido a la ciudad antes y la conozco un poco.

                Jensen asintió. Mejor, porque las cosas que tenía en mente para Jared eran mejor no practicarlas en ningún lugar público.

                El resto del camino, aún en el taxi, se cruzaron varias miradas que bien podían haber hecho estallar los cristales del coche. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Jensen subieron lentamente por la escalera porque el ascensor volvía a estar estropeado. Jensen pensó que era mejor porque el habitáculo del ascensor era minúsculo y Jared hubiera tenido que entrar en él de canto. Cuando llegaron al rellano de su planta, Jared que iba delante de él, se paró en seco.

                - Creo que alguien te esperaba –comentó.- O eso o tus plantas echan flores muy raras.

                Jensen rodeó a Jared y terminó de subir las escaleras. Allí, al lado de su puerta y junto a un ficus de plástico estaba sentado David completamente dormido y por el olor a cerveza, iba tremendamente borracho. Jensen lo zarandeó con el pie. David se despertó sobresaltado.

                - ¡Jensen! –graznó con la voz reseca y pastosa.- Te estaba esperando.

                Jensen se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura para mirarle a la cara. Hacía mucho que no veía a David tan borracho.

                - Tío, ¿estás bien?

                David levantó la cabeza y miró a Jared que lo miraba desde arriba.

                - Lo siento, tenías visita –David intentó levantarse pero fue inútil porque las piernas no le respondieron.- No quería ser inoportuno.

                - No te preocupes –Jensen intentó coger a su amigo y llevarle dentro. Seguramente más de una vecina estaba dejándose el ojo en la mirilla. Jared se acercó y alzó a David con facilidad hasta pasarle el brazo por debajo de la axila y sostener así el cuerpo.- Gracias, pesa como un muerto.

                - No te preocupes, he tenido que cargar con Jeffrey más de una vez –sonrió Jared mientras lo acomodaba sobre el brazo sin problemas.

                Jensen abrió la puerta de su apartamento y Jared se abrió paso adentro.

                - Déjale en el sofá –Jensen cerró la puerta y se acercó a ellos mirando a David.- ¿Qué coño te ha pasado? Nunca has cogido una cogorza tan monumental, tío.

                Su voz era de reproche pero no era la peor que Jensen sabía poner porque David tenía cara de estar hundido en la miseria. Se restregó las manos por la cara y luego se incorporó un poco sobre el sofá para mirar a Jared.

                - Me llamo David.

                - Jared –éste le tendió la mano y al otro le costó un poco de trabajo atinar para estrechársela.

                - Jared es un amigo de confianza –Jensen acercó una silla y se sentó enfrente del sofá porque entre Jared y David, el sofá iba a estar petado de cuerpos duros y tíos con espaldas como armarios ropero de cuatro puertas.

                David asintió. ¿Para qué andarse con las ramas? Confiaba en Jensen y si él confiaba en ese tío, él también. Además, no le conocía de nada así que…

                - Jensen…

                - ¿Sí?

                - No sé si soy gay.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 **CAPITULO 5**

 

                Jensen no sabía qué decir. Hombre, no es que él tuviera un problema con eso pero vamos… David era un peligro con piernas si había una mujer delante. Vale, puede que no tanto como Chris pero… Algo tenía que haber pasado.

                - David… tú eres hetero. Te gustan las mujeres y siempre te han gustado. ¿A qué viene eso ahora? –Jensen no quería parecer insensible pero tenía que hablarle así para que David le prestara atención.

                David agitó la mano erráticamente delante de su nariz.

                - ¡Eso creía yo! ¡Hasta que llamé a esa línea erótica por error!

                Jensen dejó de respirar. Luego miró de reojo a Jared. Éste también lo miraba disimuladamente.  A ver, a ver, que ya empezaba a entender varias cosas.

                - ¿Qué línea, David?

                - Una que pillé no sé dónde –rebuscó en la cartera sin encontrar el papel.- Tengo que tenerla en alguna parte.

                Jensen la sacó de su cartera y se la enseñó.

                - ¿Ésta?

                - ¿Qué haces tú con ese número? –David cogió el trozo de papel y lo miró. Sí, esa era su letra y el número.

                - Me lo distes tú hace semanas diciendo que era el número del fisioterapeuta para mis dolores de espalda y llamé. Y  no lo era.

                La cada de David se puso blanca.

                - ¡Joder tío, lo siento muchísimo! –aún borracho comenzó a atar cabos.- ¡Por eso me preguntaste cosas tan raras insistiendo si había ido a una consulta privada o no!

                - Sí –Jensen estaba serio y no quitaba los ojos de Jared, que parecía estar sonriendo y disfrutando con el malentendido. Al rato se centró en David.- Uno no se hace gay por escuchar un par de guarradas subiditas de tono entre tíos.

                David levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

                - ¡Tú no oíste lo que ese tío decía ni oíste su voz! –David hizo una pausa.- ¿O sí? Porque tú llamaste, ¿no?

                Jensen enrojeció y Jared sonrió más. No sólo había oído la voz de ese tío sino que lo había catado también. Posiblemente había llegado el momento de presentar quién era realmente Jared.

                - David… -hizo una pausa para tomar aire,- éste es Jared Padalecki. El colega al que fui a ver a Texas, ¿recuerdas?

                David asintió.

                - No os conté toda la verdad… -Jensen tragó y se relamió los labios porque no sabía por dónde meterle mano a la historia.- No conocía de nada a Jared cuando fui a verlo. Es más, lo conocí en esa línea de teléfono que me diste.

                David lo miró, luego se volvió hacia Jared. No, no podía ser.

                - Tú… ¿Tú eres el tío de la línea? –David no se lo creía.

                - Bueno, no sé si era yo o mi compañero. Depende de la hora en la que llamaras.

                - Por la noche.

                - Entonces era yo –y sonrió. ¡Sonrió el muy capullo! ¡Estaba pasándoselo pipa!

                - ¡Dios, qué vergüenza! –David ocultó la cabeza entre las piernas y se encogió como una pelotita.

                - Oye David no tengas vergüenza porque es lo más normal del mundo. No sólo los gays llaman a esas líneas sino heteros también, y mujeres. El sexo gay es algo muy normal –Jared se había vuelto hacia él en el sofá y lo miraba fijamente, ahora sí completamente serio.- Tendrías que ver lo que escriben las mujeres en internet sobre algunos tíos. ¡Están locas!

                David levantó la cabeza y lo enfrentó.

                - Necesito una cerveza.

                Jensen se levantó y trajo bebidas para todos. Al rato la tensión se fue evaporando del cuerpo de David.

                - ¿Eres un gigoló?

                Jensen sonrió y le salieron unas arruguitas encantadoras alrededor de los ojos. Jared sonrió, tanto por la pregunta de David como por la expresión de Jensen.

                - No, crio caballos.

                David lo miró dudando si creerle o no y Jared decidió explicarle la historia entera. ¿Tan raro era de pensar que un tío normal pudiera poner una línea erótica gay?

                - Joder tío, ¡pues se te da de fabula! –David iba por la tercera cerveza que sumadas a las que ya tenía de antes en el cuerpo, le habían vuelto a soltar la lengua otra vez.- ¿Cuál ha sido la llamada más rara que has tenido?

                - No creo que debamos  hablar de eso –fue Jensen quién contestó.

                Jared lo ignoró.

                - Una vez me llamó un tío para que le diera un masaje –bromeó.- Al final vino a verme a Texas y todo.

                David se rió.

                - Así que os habéis hecho… amiguitos…

                Ninguno de los dos dijo nada porque nunca habían hablado de lo que eran. Se llevaban bien, lo pasaban bien juntos y nada más.

                - Algo así –murmuró Jensen tímidamente.

                - Voy a mear –David se levantó dando tumbos y se encaminó hacia el baño al final de un pequeño pasillo.

                Jensen se acomodó en la silla y miró a Jared.

                - Eres cruel.

                Jared levantó una ceja.

                - ¿Sí? –se incorporó del sofá y se sentó en el borde, más cerca de las piernas de Jensen.

                - Vas hablando con esa voz que tienes mientras dices guarradas y claro, acabas convenciendo a todo el mundo, incluso a tíos que tenían su sexualidad bien definida. Si eso no es crueldad ya me dirás qué es.

                Jared sonrió y se le formaron de nuevo los hoyuelos. Jensen se distrajo mirándolo y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jared había arrastrado de él y lo había sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

                - Jared… -se quejó con la boca pequeña.- David puede venir en cualquier momento.

                - Por lo que ha tardado en levantarse del sofá, posiblemente tarde media hora en bajarse la cremallera del pantalón –bromeo,- y nosotros vamos a tardar menos.

                Jensen lo miró intrigado cuando notó las manos de Jared al final de su espalda, aproximándose peligrosamente a su culo y acercándole a él mucho más. Finalmente se dejó llevar por la tensión sexual que había comenzado a crecer en el sofá y bajó la cabeza para que Jared lo besara. El beso fue cálido y tierno, donde ambos labios se rozaron levemente, probando lo necesitados que estaban por sentir el contacto y el sabor de los otros labios.

                Un ruido se escuchó al final del pasillo y Jensen sobresaltado intentó levantarse para que no les pillaran así, Jared no le dejó irse y cuando fue a ponerse de pie, Jensen perdió el equilibrio y cayó al lado de Jared, sobre el sofá. Jared no lo soltó con lo que resultó que él quedó tumbado sobre él y entre sus piernas. Ambos cuerpos pegados y ambas caras a escasos milímetros una de la otra.

                - Nos va a pillar David –Jensen intentó poner el tono serio para que Jared le hiciera caso. No lo consiguió.

                - Pues a lo mejor aprende algo que deba saber –susurró en su oído.- He soñado con tenerte debajo de mí durante todo el día.

                - Ah, ¿sí? –Jensen dejó de resistirse porque ya sabía que era imposible alejarse de Jared por voluntad propia. No podía y Jared no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, sobre todo después de que le restregara las caderas contra las de él. Eso sin contar la erección que ya lucía Padalecki en los pantalones, que sirvió para hacer crecer  la suya.- ¿Y has soñado con alguna cosa más?

                Jared lo miró de cerca casi bizqueando.

                - ¿Qué tal esto? –se dejó caer sobre él, acercando la cara a su cuello para poder lamerle el pulso que latía ahí. Luego le recorrió el contorno de la mandíbula y finalmente alcanzó los labios. Lo volvió a besar lentamente y muy, muy suave.

                - Bastante bien –Jensen tuvo que concentrarse para poder hablar. Jared olía a aftershave y a nada más. No solía usar colonia. Eso le ponía muchísimo porque hacía que a lo largo del día oliera a él, a su piel y era tan embriagador que asustaba.

                Jared sonrió mientras movía en círculos las caderas. ¡Qué manera más despiadada de hacerle ver lo evidente: que el bulto de los pantalones crecía por momentos y que la fina tela del traje no dejaba mucho lugar para la imaginación. A Jensen comenzó a sudarle todo el cuerpo y dejó de resistirse por salir de ahí debajo. Si les pillaba David, pues que así fuera, pero él mientras iba a aprovechar el momento. Deslizó las manos por la amplia espalda de Jared hasta llegar a su trasero donde lo apresó entre las manos. ¿Es que ese hombre tenía absolutamente todas las partes de su cuerpo en estado duro?

                - Si sigues haciendo eso nunca saldrás de ahí debajo –la voz de Jared le caló la piel y lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Fue una sensación de vértigo que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y a seguir escuchando.- Aunque pensándolo bien, antes tampoco tenías ninguna garantía de poder escapar.

                - Quizás yo tampoco quiera ser liberado…

                Jared no le dejó hablar más porque le devoró la boca en cuestión de segundos. Sus labios eran exigentes y la incursión de su lengua en la boca era abrasadora.

                Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, comiéndose mutuamente, hasta que Jared levantó la cabeza extrañado.

                - ¿No tarda tu amigo demasiado en el baño?

                ¿Qué amigo? ¡Ah, joder! Jensen tuvo que agitar la cabeza para hacer funcionar la única neurona decente y no destinada al sexo que le quedaba. David. No era normal que tardara tanto. Algo tenía que haber pasado.

                Jared se levantó ágilmente del sofá y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Jensen se lo agradeció y caminó hacia el pasillo. Al fondo estaba el baño y la puerta estaba abierta. Jensen no tuvo necesidad de llegar porque al pasar por delante de su dormitorio, vio a David echado sobre su cama, aparentemente dormido.

                - Creo que ha caído redondo –Jared, que lo había seguido,  hizo el comentario desde atrás mientras observaba a David dormido con un cojín entre los brazos.

                - Mientras no me vomite en la cama… que ya lo hizo una vez –Jensen no quería recordar aquella noche en la que salieron de marcha y David bebió demasiados margaritas.

                David se despertó y los miró. No parecía haber escuchado nada y tenía la mirada errática porque no sabía muy bien a dónde mirar.

                - Tíos, acompañadme… No me gusta dormir solo.

                - A nadie le gusta dormir solo –Jensen no se movió del sitio.

                Jared sí. Se adentró en la  habitación y se tumbó al otro lado de la cama de matrimonio. Jensen los contempló a los dos mientras le miraban.

                - Jared, ¿no has confundido ya a suficiente gente por hoy?

                Jared sonrió.

                - Tu amigo está borracho y  solo. Eso no se le hace a un colega.

                - Tú sí que me entiendes –David farfulló las palabras. Se estaba quedando dormido poco a poco.

                Jensen suspiró, se adentró en la habitación y se paró a los pies de la cama. Allí los observó. Sin poder evitarlo, se quitó los zapatos y se arrastró por el centro de la cama hasta tumbarse boca arriba entre esos dos. David aprovechó para echarse sobre su hombro y quedarse completamente dormido. Jensen volvió la cabeza hacia Jared, que lo miraba divertido.

                - Creo que te está usando de almohada cariñosa.

                - Dime que esto no es cierto…-Jensen intentó moverse pero no pudo, David lo tenía bien cogido y además había empezado a roncar.

                - Vamos a dormir -¿era resignación lo que sonaba en la voz de Jared?

                Jensen asintió levemente. Quizás fuera lo mejor porque desde luego no había manera de despegar a David de su cuerpo. ¡Maldita la hora en que descubrió que podía ser gay!

 

***

 

                La luz se fue colando poco a poco en el apartamento de Jensen. La mañana parecía estar algo gris y el descenso de las temperaturas era considerable. ¿Es que acaso el verano no iba a terminar de llegar nunca?

                Jensen se despertó y se sintió libre y un poco helado también. David estaba vuelto hacia el otro lado de la cama y le daba la espalda. Lentamente habituó la vista a la claridad y miró hacia su otro lado. Jared seguía ahí, plácidamente dormido vuelto hacia él y medio acurrucado, con la camisa por fuera y los zapatos quitados. No recordaba ese dato y a Jensen lo cogió por sorpresa el pensar que no quería ver a Jared pasar frío. Ni calor. Ni sed. Ni sueño. Ni miedo… Quería verle sonreír, hacerle feliz.

                _“Uff, esa clase de pensamientos por la mañana no, por favor”._

Jensen se incorporó un poco para coger una manta pequeñita y finita que había a los pies de la cama. Él también tenía frío pero prefirió dejársela  a Jared y no sabía por qué, porque pasar frío no era algo que estuviera en su lista de prioridades de cosas placenteras. La desplegó como pudo sin mover mucho la cama y se la echó a Jared por encima. Lo tapó hasta la barbilla y allí no se pudo resistir a recorrerle el mentón y quitarle varios mechones de la cara. Cuando se aseguró que estaba bien tapado, se dio  media vuelta para dormir un poco más.

                Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando notó que Jared se le acercaba por detrás hasta acurrucarse junto a su espalda, amoldándose a él. Jared tiró de la manta para cubrir a los dos.

                - ¿No pensarías que te iba a dejar pasar frío y que murieras congelado? –preguntó con la voz aún ronca por el sueño.- Esto no es el final de “Titanic”.

                Jensen sonrió levemente pero no dijo nada. El calorcillo de la manta más la tibieza del cuerpo de Jared le hizo entrar en un sopor placentero que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo un poco más. Jared se acurrucó más a él y volvió a dormirse en el acto.

 

                Cuando abrieron los ojos, el sol estaba bien avanzado, y la manta no era ya necesaria porque había dos cuerpos que estaban ardiendo sobre la cama. Jensen no pudo decir si fue Jared o él el que empezó con los besos, eso ahora daba igual, el caso es que se les había escapado de las manos y ahí estaban ahora; entrelazados sobándose y besándose de una forma enloquecedora. Jensen parecía tener treinta manos y con todas ellas ya le había recorrido el cuerpo a Jared unas mil veces. A pesar de eso no parecía estar cansado. Jared había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había mordido ese jodido labio inferior, tan provocador y tan sexy. De verdad que no se podía estar tan bueno como lo estaba Jensen y no morir deslumbrado por ello. De cuerpo ancho, fuerte y robusto, Jensen recién levantado era la personificación de la palabra “lujuria”.

                - Dios, ¿podríais daros el lote sin menear tanto la cama? Voy a vomitar.

                Ambos pararon en el acto. Ese era sin dudas el comentario menos sexy del mundo. Ni habiéndoles echado un cubo de agua helada sobre ellos hubieran logrado mejor resultado. Poco a poco se despegaron y se volvieron para mirar a David, que seguía de lado y con una mano en el estómago.

                - No me malinterpretéis; es por el movimiento de la cama, que parece que voy en el ferry de Staten Island y no tengo el estómago para tanto movimiento.

                Jensen iba a largarlo a su casa cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron.

                - ¡Abridme, sé que estáis ahí!

                - ¿Chris? –Jensen saltó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta. Su amigo estaba apoyado contra la pared esperando.

                - ¡Dormís como marmotas! –se quejó mientras entraba.- ¿Qué hacíais?

                - Un momento –Jensen cerró de un portazo.- ¿Cómo sabes que estábamos aquí?

                Chris cogió una cerveza de la nevera y se sentó en el sofá a bebérsela.

                - No lo sabía. Me he enterado cuando subía por las escaleras. ¿Sabías que tus vecinas son super parlanchinas?

                - Me hago una idea –Jensen se frotó los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

                Chris siguió hablando.

                - De hecho dijeron que estabas aquí con dos hombres formando una orgía. ¿No me has llamado?

                - ¿Ahora todo el mundo es gay o qué?

                Chris lo miró.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Nada, olvídalo –Jensen se echó para atrás en el sofá. Vale, David no había hablado con él aún. Podía avisar para no meter la pata.

                - Imagino que uno de los invitados es David. El otro es tu nuevo amigo Jared, ¿no?

                - Sí

                Jensen y Chris se volvieron hacia la voz. Jared llegaba por el salón con la camisa arrugada y medio abierta y seguía descalzo.

                - Hola, me llamo Jared Padalecki –le tendió la mano al recién llegado.

                Éste la aceptó.

                - Christian Kane –se la estrechó. Luego explicó su presencia en la casa.- He conseguido invitaciones para una fiesta en el _Hi fi_. Va a ser genial.

                - Teníamos otros planes, Chris –Jensen se incorporó y lo miró.- Íbamos a…

                - ¡Vamos Jensen, eso es lo que necesito! –David llegó al salón hecho una mierda, pero evidentemente con ganas de marcha.- Tengo que distraerme.

                Jensen no pudo negarse, más bien no le dejaron porque le obligaron a ducharse y a estar listo en media hora porque la fiesta empezaba a media tarde. Jared sonreía al ver la cara de Jensen de “ya voy coño, no metedme prisa que la fiesta no se va a ir a ninguna parte”.

 

***

 

                El _Hi fi_ era un lugar de copas donde mayormente se escuchaba rock and roll, echabas unas partidas al billar con los colegas y disfrutabas del ambiente. También era muy conocido por montar fiestas interminables que podían durar todo el fin de semana. La decoración era muy peculiar pero acogedora, con paredes de ladrillo rojo, paredes azul mate y los sofás y el resto de la decoración de un rojo brillante. La barra del establecimiento era de madera de castaño y estaba tallada a mano y en las cristaleras de la pared, donde descansaban las botellas de alcohol, había varias portadas de discos junto con alguna que otra advertencia del local. Al fondo, una mesa de billar y varias máquinas de juegos.

 

                Según entraron, Chris caminó decidido hacia le mesa de billar. En ese momento se quedaba libre y unos chavales fueron a acercarse a ella. Una simple mirada del grandullón los hizo retroceder y cambiar de objetivo.

                - Eres un matón –Jensen se acercó por detrás de Chris para ayudarle a colocar las bolas.

                - Esos críos no tienen nada que hacer durante la semana, que vengan entonces mientras  yo trabajo levantando el país y echen sus partiditas –Chris era muy rotundo cuando se lo proponía.- Además, yo la vi primero… Tan sólo que estaba más lejos que ellos.

                - Ya.

                David llegó en ese momento seguido de Jared. Ambos se habían quedado en la barra pidiendo varias cervezas.

                - Yo voy con David y tú con Jared –Chris repartió los tacos.- Empieza Jared porque es nuestro invitado pero te recuerdo que tú y yo tenemos una deuda pendiente.

                Jensen se acercó a él hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca.

                - La saldamos ahora si tú quieres.

                - Trato hecho –Chris le tendió la mano en señal de desafío y Jensen aceptó.

                - Chicos –Jensen hizo una cabriola con su taco y se acercó a David y Jared que se habían sentado en un sofá brillante y rojo cerca de la mesa.- Disculpadme; serán cinco minutos.

                Chris arqueó las cejas y puso la boca en un perfecto “O”. Luego sonrió.

                - Ya será menos, sabelotodo –lo apuntó con el palo.- Probarás el sabor de mi taco.

                - Y tú el de mis bolas.

                Jared miró a David un tanto sorprendido.

                - ¿Es eso normal?

                David se vació media cerveza antes de contestar.

                - En ellos así –David aprovechó que tenía  a Jared todo para él y que nadie más los escuchaba. Quería zanjar su tema, sentirse mejor o al menos tener las cosas algo más claras.- Jared…

                Uff, fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo realmente. David comenzó a sudar como un pato.

                - Joder, qué difícil es esto.

                Jared sonrió.

                - Sé lo que vas a decirme –se volvió para mirarle.- Llamaste por curiosidad y lo veo perfectamente normal. De todas formas si no recuerdo mal, tú y yo sólo hemos hablado.

                David asintió a medias moviendo la cabeza.

                - En realidad te he llamado dos veces; en la segunda hablamos de cosas, no recuerdo cuales y la primera vez sí que me dijiste el repertorio que tenías. Supongo que quise escuchar el disco completo.

                Jared sonrió a pesar de no haberle gustado mucho ese comentario. Vale, era un trabajo secundario y que en teoría nadie debía saber que era él al teléfono, pero ¡coño!; se le daba bien y él seguía la pauta de lo que le pedían los clientes y no al revés. Nunca decía o hacía nada que pudiera ofender a nadie. Ahora que no viniera David echándole la culpa a él de que se había quedado a escuchar por oírle terminar la historia. No, eso no se lo tragaba. Si te gusta el porno gay te gusta, y si no, no. No había más vuelta de hoja.

                - David –intentó ser suave.- Tienes que aclarar las ideas porque lo siento, y por favor perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, no puedes echarle la culpa a la gente de tu… huh… curiosidad. Yo seguí la historia que tú me estabas contando y no al revés. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que pongas las cartas sobre la mesa y juegues.

                David miró a sus amigos, que discutían un movimiento y no se estaban enterando de nada. Decidió ser sincero con Jared.

                - ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo miedo de descubrir algo nuevo y no estar preparado –de otro buche se terminó la cerveza.- Siempre me han gustado las mujeres y nunca he tenido dudas de mis preferencias sexuales. ¿Cómo es posible que ahora, de buenas a primera tenga tantas preguntas?

                - No lo sé –realmente Jared no podía ayudarle porque él siempre había tenido claro lo que le gustaba y lo que no,- eso sólo lo puedes responder tú. Quizás siempre te han gustado los hombres y no te habías dado cuenta, o no habías querido admitirlo.

                David negó con la cabeza.

                - Nunca he tenido ningún pensamiento… ermmm… _“de ese tipo”_ por un tío. Hasta que casualmente llamé a tu teléfono.

                - Un tío no se vuelve gay por oír una conversación guarra, David. No.

                David volvió a negar con la cabeza.

                - De verdad que no lo sé –dijo rindiéndose.- No sé de dónde ha salido todo esto que me estoy preguntando.

                - Oye –Jared quiso dejarle una puerta abierta y no cerrársela de golpe para no agobiarle.- Hay gente que se da cuenta a lo largo de los años que les gustan más cosas aparte de las que ya conocía. No todo el mundo “sabe” desde siempre que es gay, o que le gusta el sirope de frambuesa… Las cosas se piensan, se meditan y se prueban. Y luego se decide.

                - Que te gusten los tíos no es lo mismo a que te guste mezclar lo dulce con lo salado –David agitó la botella vacía entre sus enormes manos.- Y tampoco me he levantado una mañana y he dicho “oye, voy a comerle la boca al primero que pase a ver qué tal. Por probar, básicamente”.

                - Igual eso es lo que  necesitas -lo que decía Jared tenía lógica.- Vete de marcha, busca a un tío y bésale.

                - Como si eso fuera tan fácil. Aunque esto sea Nueva York, aquí todo el mundo se conoce y no voy a dejar que circule un rumor sobre mí sino es cierto.

                - Vente a Texas -Jared le dio una palmada en el hombro.- Vente un fin de semana y salimos de marcha. Allí nadie te conoce y nadie te juzgará.

                David lo meditó.

                - Voy a pensármelo.

                - Señoritas –Chris se acercó a ellos y se quedó de pié enfrente de los dos, mirándoles.- ¿Vais a seguir de cháchara o jugamos?

                - ¿Ya habéis resulto lo vuestro? –David se levantó y cogió el taco que su amigo le ofrecía.

                - He perdido –Jensen se acercó con la cartera en la mano y sacó varios billetes de ella.- Te entrego el dinero delante de testigos para que luego no digas que no te lo he dado.

                Chris sonrió mientras le quitaba el dinero de las manos y hacía como que lo contaba.

                - Espero que esté todo.

 

***

 

                El local se fue llenando y la música fue subiendo de volumen. Ellos solían frecuentar ese pub cuando salían ya no solo por el ambiente tranquilo y despreocupado que había, sino por la música: Todo rock las veinticuatro horas.

                Cuando la noche estaba bien avanzada, Jensen logró secuestrar a Jared, meterlo en un taxi y llevárselo a casa. Durante el trayecto se metieron mano de una forma brutal y agonizante, como si ese taxi los estuviera llevando a la silla eléctrica en lugar de a la cama de Jensen. El taxista apenas se inmutó. De todas formas eso era lo más normal que había visto esa noche.

                Jared se incorporó sobre el asiento torciendo el cuerpo hacia el lado de Jensen, para aplastarle, literalmente, contra el desgastado forro del sillón.

                - Me sorprende que perdieras –Jared habló entre su boca, dejando caer las palabras una a una sobre sus labios mientras lo besaba perezosamente.

                - La culpa es tuya -respondió devolviéndole los besos.

                Jared se alejó unos milímetros para poder mirarle bien a la cara. Jensen se explicó.

                - Me tenías completamente distraído allí dentro –Jensen volvió a acercarse esos milímetros que el otro había echado para atrás y siguió hablando para explicarse.- Con esa camisa azul, tu pelo despeinado y esa sonrisa… ¿Te has visto los hoyuelos, Jared?

                - Me han hablado alguna vez de ellos, sí –bromeó. La verdad es que no quería hablar de lo que llevaba puesto, ni de su pelo rebelde, ni siquiera de sus hoyuelos. ¡Quería besarlo por el amor de Dios y no parar en toda la noche!

 

***

 

                Se bajaron del taxi dando tumbos y sin apartar las manos el uno del otro. Jensen estaba teniendo un serio problema para encontrar las llaves en los bolsillos. Por un momento pesó que Jared lo ayudaba a buscar, hasta que se dio cuenta que no, que todo su afán era abrirle los pantalones.

                Aún faltaba un piso para llegar y éste ya tenía los vaqueros abiertos y peligrosamente bajados hasta la mitad del trasero. Unos milímetros más y podían detenerlo por escándalo público. Cuando estaban en el último rellano que llevaba a la puerta de Jensen, Jared lo aprisionó contra la barandilla y puso ambas manos a los lados, luego lo aprisionó con su cuerpo y lo besó largo y profundo, restregando las caderas en círculos contra las de él, haciendo presión en el lugar indicado.

                Los labios de Jared fueron bajando por su cuello, la camisa ya medio abierta y finalmente hasta el borde del pantalón.

                - Jared –lo advirtió entre dientes.- Puede vernos alguien.

                - ¿Y?

                Vale. Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ya no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para abrir la boca y que saliera algo coherente de ella que no fuera un gemido de placer. Jared se había arrodillado frente a él y le había abierto los pantalones completamente. Agarrándole de las caderas se acercó hasta él y sin preámbulos se metió la polla en la boca. Jensen jadeó y agachó la cabeza para mirarle. Eso no debía de haberlo hecho porque la visión de Jared dándole placer era superior a sus fuerzas. Apartando la mirada, gesto que le costó la misma vida por cierto, levantó la cabeza y fijó los ojos al fondo, al final de la escalera. Veía su puerta. Eran unos cuantos metros más y estarían allí refugiados, a salvo de poder hacer y decir lo que quisieran. Libres para ser ellos mismos. Pero no, a Jared Padalecki se le había antojado rozar lo ilegal y tener sexo oral en el descansillo de la escalera. ¡Y lo peor era que él lo estaba disfrutando!

                - Jared –susurró,- no hagas eso. Por favor.

                Jared levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Había dejado de besarle. Quizás eso que le hacía no le gustaba.

                - Si no te gusta, paro –respondió completamente serio y mirándole a la cara.

                Jensen tragó ruidosamente y una gota de sudor le resbaló por la sien que le recorrió toda la mejilla hasta el borde de la cara. Allí se detuvo y vaciló varios segundos, como pensándose si caer al vacío o no. Jensen la eliminó con el dorso de la mano.

                - Me gusta demasiado –confesó con la respiración agitada.- Eso que haces con la lengua…

                Jared sonrió para sí.

                - Lo que hago con la lengua. ¿El qué? –Jared volvió a coger la polla de Jensen con los labios y la deslizó hacia dentro en la boca, pasándola por toda la lengua, caliente y húmeda. Cuando la había engullido por entero, cerró la garganta y la boca, atrapando a Jensen en un beso abrasador y aterradoramente erótico. Tras varios segundos así, lo dejó libre.- ¿Eso?

                Jensen jadeaba.

                - ¡Sí, joder, eso! –la voz le salió a borbotones, como si hubiera estado esperando a tenerlas todas juntas para soltarlas.- Si sigues haciendo eso no voy a ser capaz de … no puedo prometerte que…

                Jensen se calló cuando la lengua de Jared volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento pero ésta vez con retroceso, deslizando la polla de Jensen de atrás y hacia delante repetidas veces, hasta que ésta quedó completamente empapada y húmeda.

                - No recuerdo haberte pedido que me prometieras nada –Jared había dejado de torturarle y ahora se dedicaba a recorrerle el glande con la punta de la lengua haciendo espirales.- Me excita tenerte aquí y lo sabes, Jensen. Me encanta lamerte y chuparte. Ver cómo te corres es lo más guarro del mundo, ¿lo sabías? Porque pones esa cara Jen, entrecerrando los ojos, te lames los labios, te los muerdes… ¡Dios!, te expandes, tu cuerpo comienza a vibrar, a desprender un calor abrasador. Jadeas. Y hablas. ¿Lo sabías, Jensen? ¿Sabías que cuando te corres, hablas?

                Jensen inhaló buscando un oxígeno que parecía no llegar nunca a sus pulmones. Jared siguió torturándole con palabras.

                - Me encanta tu sabor –y dando fe de sus palabras, le lamió todo el glande alrededor. La polla de Jensen lubricó por la excitación que estaba alcanzando. Jared aprovechó y lo lamió de nuevo, ésta vez algo más profundamente.- Llevas sexo escrito en la frente, Jensen Ackles.

                Jensen no pudo descifrar si eso era bueno o malo, lo único que sabía era que le gustaba lo que Jared le decía y le hacía. Y aunque saliera en los periódicos al día siguiente, quería seguir con lo que le estaba haciendo.  Jared debió de leerle el pensamiento porque paró y lo miró.

                - Me has pedido que pare, Jensen y lo he hecho. ¿Quieres que siga?

                - Sí.

                La voz fue profunda y ronca, como salida de lo más profundo de Jensen.

                Jared lo torturó un poco más.

                - ¿Seguro? Porque no me gustaría hacer nada que no quisieras –Jared se relamió los labios a propósito. Jensen siguió el movimiento de esa lengua.

                - Hmmmm –Jensen gimió al recordar los movimientos de la lengua de Jared. ¡Claro que estaba seguro, joder!

                Jared no había terminado de ser cruel.

                - Creo que no te entiendo, Jen. Tendrás que ser más claro porque no sé a qué te refieres.

                ¡Maldito bastardo que lo tenía cogido por los huevos!

                Jensen ya no pensaba y le importaba una mierda que sus vecinos salieran y lo vieran. Quería, no; necesitaba la lengua de Jared justo donde la  había tenido puesta antes. Su polla lo pedía a gritos. ¡Tenía que hacerlo otra vez o moriría!

                - Quiero que me la chupes otra vez, Jared. Necesito sentir tu lengua contra mi polla. Ahora.

                Jared sonrió. Ésa era su especialidad; llevar a la gente a su terreno y Jensen se había dejado caer sin red. Sinceramente, no se hacía responsable de los daños personales que la cordura de Jensen pudiera sufrir.

                Con parsimonia, abrió la boca y deslizó la polla de Jensen dentro, dejándola bloqueada entre el paladar y la lengua. Así estuvo varios segundos hasta que, sin ampliar la abertura, tragó más profundo  hasta deslizar la polla más allá, hasta que toda ella estuvo en su boca y en parte de su garganta. Jensen jadeó y ¡oh, Dios!, lo estaba haciendo, abriendo la boca, entrecerrando los ojos y notaba como las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta, rabiosas, rogando por liberarse.

                Un sonido gutural fue todo lo que dijo mientras su cuerpo se expandía y se contraía a la vez  y los poros se le dilataban. Jared había incrementando el ritmo y por todos los ángeles del cielo o todos los bichos abominables del infierno, eso era lo más jodidamente erótico que le habían hecho en la vida. Cuando Jared usó por un segundo los dientes, Jensen pegó un respingó, más por un acto reflejo que por dolor, aunque enseguida se acostumbró a esa sensación ácida, a ese  hilito fino e invisible que separaba el dolor del placer.

                - ¡Joder, Jensen! –Jared se había levantado y ahora estaba de pie frente a él, cuan largo era. Un metro noventa y tres de puro músculo duro, caliente y excitación lo acorralaban contra la barandilla.- Eres de piedra tío.

                Jensen abrió los ojos que no sabía que había tenido cerrados. Ajustó la mirada y lo vio. Jared, sudando, con la boca entre abierta y el pelo algo revuelto.

                - Fóllame –murmuró, ignorando las palabras de Jared.- Fóllame.

                Jared asintió. Se arrimó mucho a él y lo besó con ansia, como si pudiera fundirse con él a través de sus labios.

                - Abre esa jodida puerta, Jensen, o te juro que la echaré abajo.

 

 

 

                Llegaron al apartamento arrancándose la ropa y jadeando más de la cuenta y no sólo por haber subido a piñón los últimos escalones.

                Jared no supo muy bien cómo pero de pronto se vio en el dormitorio de Jensen, ambos a los pies de la cama, tirando de la ropa como si ésta les quemase. Cuando se quedaron completamente desnudos, Jensen lo arrojó a la cama y luego se tumbó encima de él, lamiéndole y arañándole por todas partes. Jared levantó los brazos para agarrarse al cabecero de la cama. Tenía todos los músculos en tensión, la piel sudorosa y las venas marcándose contra la piel, amenazantes. Jared era todo sexo, calor, lujuria y pasión. Todo eso unido en un solo cuerpo. Jensen perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo recorrió con la lengua y cuántas veces lo oyó jadear cuando se acercaba a un punto estratégico de su anatomía. En el último recorrido, cuando la lengua de Jensen danzaba alrededor del lóbulo de la oreja de Jared, éste lo tomó por sorpresa y lo apresó contra él, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente pegados, con las piernas entrelazadas y ambos sexos palpitando contra sí.

                Jared alargó la mano hacia un cajón y probó suerte. Todo el mundo solía tener el lubricante, el consolador y los pañuelitos de papel en el primer cajón, ¿no? pues Jensen no.

                - Lo que buscas está en el cajón de abajo –murmuró contra su oído.

                Jared sin incorporó un poco para alcanzar el cajón inferior. Lo abrió y a tientas en la oscuridad de la noche palpó lo que parecía ser un bote de lubricante. Al menos esperaba que fuera eso. Jensen no dijo nada así que debía de haber acertado. Antes de volver a echarse en la cama aprovechó y encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche. Jensen era demasiado hermoso como para tenerlo de esa manera en la oscuridad. Se echó una buena cantidad en la mano derecha y se la esparció por los dedos. Luego volvió a entrelazarse con Jensen. Piernas contra piernas, piel contra piel. Ambos cuerpos pegados, sudorosos y jadeantes. Jared alcanzó el perineo de Jensen y poco a poco deslizó un dedo hacia abajo, hacia la abertura. Una vez allí, jugueteó un poco en la entrada, rodeándola y probándola para ver cuánta resistencia ponía.

                Al poco de haber comenzado su juego y de tener a Jensen suplicándole que lo penetrara, Jared incursionó en el cuerpo de Jensen con un dedo. Lo introdujo hasta el fondo. Luego lo volvió a sacar completamente para volver a meterlo de nuevo. Así repetidas veces. Una y otra vez. Era como empezar de nuevo.

                - Jared, por favor –suplicó Jensen totalmente cogido a él, agarrándose a su cuerpo suplicando por la cordura y la salvación de su alma.

                - Aún no –Jared se mordió los labios y tomó aliento, abriendo las fosas nasales para aspirar mejor el aire. A él también le costaba contenerse comprobando lo estrecho que era Jensen. Para cerciorarse, lo penetró con un segundo dedo. Al principio le costó un poco a pesar de estar bien lubricada la entrada pero una vez dentro, Jensen se amoldó a sus dedos sin problemas. Jared volvió a morderse los labios.- ¡Joder Jensen, me estás poniendo a prueba!

                Jensen no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Él sólo sentía esos dedos invasores y revoltosos dentro de él, que se movían haciendo giros y cabriolas en su culo y que lo estaban llevando al éxtasis.

                - Quiero montarte –Jensen jadeó las palabras, arrastrándolas perezosas por su lengua contra el oído de Jared.- Quiero cabalgarte y marcar el ritmo. Que me obedezcas y hagas lo que yo te diga.

                Jared no se lo pensó.

                - Soy todo tuyo –murmuró sin aliento.

                Jensen se incorporó de entre sus brazos, alargó una mano hacia el cajón y sacó un condón. Apenas un segundo más tarde lo desenrolló y se lo puso a Jared, entones se subió a sus caderas. Jared seguía boca arriba, completamente estirado y duro como una piedra. Agarrando la polla de Jared con una mano, empezó a descender sobre ella a la par que poco a poco iba incursionando dentro de él. Se deslizó con cuidado hasta que Jared estuvo completamente metido dentro de él. Esa era una posición delicada y cualquier movimiento en falso podía hacerle daño porque Jared era un tío enorme, en todos los aspectos y esa postura podía se dolorosa para ambos sino se sincronizaban bien.

                La verdad es que el día que nacieron, debieron de haberles dado cuerda a la par o algo raro, porque sin ensayarlo y sin proponérselo, ambos comenzaron al marcar el ritmo a la perfección. Jared agarraba a Jensen de los muslos y lo instaba a subir y bajar a lo largo de su miembro mientras él poco a poco se sentía morir un poco. Cada rebote de Jensen contra sus testículos era un paso más hacia la liberación.

                Jensen guardó equilibro poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de Jared. Una vez que encontró un punto de apoyo, aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas, arrastrando a Jared con él, a que lo siguiera en esa loca embestida sin fin. Jared no tuvo problemas en seguirle y llegados a un punto alzó el cuerpo para sentarse sobre la cama, quedando así pecho con pecho contra Jensen. Lo agarró de las caderas mientras el otro le pasaba los brazos sobre los hombros y le agarraba el pelo. Jared aceleró el ritmo y Jensen lo siguió, cabalgándolo salvajemente. Jared comenzó a gemir, soltando exclamaciones sin sentido a la vez que ruido guturales. Eso incitó  mucho más a Jensen.

                - Sí, Jared. Gime de nuevo. Me encanta oírte suplicar.

                Jared asintió, de acuerdo con todo lo que decía su compañero.

                - ¡Joder sí! –exclamó.- Háblame Jensen. Fóllame. Más rápido.

                Jensen aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas de su culo contra las caderas de Jared y por un momento pensó que del calor iban a desintegrarse. Jared bajó una mano y la deslizó entre los cuerpo, hasta alcanzar la polla de Jensen. Una vez hallado su objetivo, comenzó a masturbarle al mismo ritmo en que lo penetraba. Jensen se agarró a sus hombros y lo cabalgó salvajemente mientras se dejaba ir.

                El orgasmo le retumbó de lleno contra el cuerpo y tanta electricidad acumulada lo tomó por sorpresa. Con un gemido ronco y seco y todos los poros de su piel ardiendo por el fuego que sentía, Jensen se corrió entre los dedos de Jared, que no aminoró ni dudó en el ritmo ni una sola vez.

                Cuando Jensen bajó a la tierra, abrió los ojos  y miró a Jared en la oscuridad. Piel sudada y pelo chorreando también por el sudor. El gigante parecía estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo  para contenerse. Jensen lo animó.

                - Sigue Jared, sigue follándome.

                Jared levantó la cara y lo miró. Prácticamente hiperventilaba y el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

                - Córrete –lo instó.- Vamos grandullón, lo estás deseando.

                - Sí –murmuró jadeante.- Voy a co…

                Jared no llegó a terminar la frase porque un espasmo lo recorrió. Fue como una especie de descarga eléctrica que lo atravesó de la cabeza a los pies.

                Jensen le cogió la mano que le había sostenido la polla mientras se corría y la sacó de entre los cuerpos. Uno a uno fue lamiéndole los dedos y probando su propio sabor.

                Jared lo vio todo en la oscuridad y ésta vez sí que la descarga eléctrica se convirtió en fuegos artificiales. Jared se corrió caliente y violento, convulsionándose contra Jensen. Con la mano aún manchada, lo cogió de las nalgas y lo acercó más  él para terminar de rematarlo mientras terminaba de sentir las sacudidas en su interior.

                A los pocos segundos todo había pasado, y Jared yacía en la cama medio  muerto de placer y de cansancio. Jensen estaba a su lado, también agotado pero con una sonrisilla de satisfacción en la cara.

                Así más o menos los encontró la mañana; dos cuerpos desnudos, con piernas y brazos entrelazados, juntos. Con el cuerpo fusionado entre sí y las ganas saciadas.

                Las sábanas estaban amontonadas debajo de ellos, sudorosas y húmedas por la noche de pasión. Las almohadas  descolocadas y el cabecero despegado varios centímetros de la pared. Fue así precisamente como los encontró la mañana; hechos un maravilloso ovillo humano.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 **CAPITULO 6**

 

                Jared se despertó casi a media mañana y Jensen no estaba en la cama. Se desperezó y analizó la habitación. Jensen no estaba allí y por la falta de ruido en la casa, parecía no estar en el apartamento. Se incorporó de la cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta. Aún notaba algunos músculos del cuerpo palpitarle por el sobreesfuerzo de la noche anterior.

                Recordando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, se encaminó al baño para darse una ducha. No sabía la hora que era pero por el sol que entraba por la ventana del dormitorio, debía de estar  ya bien avanzada la mañana. Cuando salía de la ducha, bien limpito y con ropa nueva y cómoda, Jensen reapareció en el apartamento. Traía en la mano una bolsita de papel y dos cafés humeantes en la otra.

                Jared lo miró.

                - Lo siento –Jensen alzó ambas manos antes de poner las cosas sobre la mesa del comedor,- pero no he sido dotado con el magnífico don culinario que tú tienes, así que he traído café y bollos.

                - Perfecto –Jared se acercó a la mesa, no sin antes agacharse para llegar donde él y darle un profundo beso en los labios. Luego le dio un sorbo largo al café.- Justo como a mí me gusta.

                Suspiró. Jared suspiró bebiendo el café y Jensen se puso duro con ese simple sonido.

                - Tendremos que salir en media hora si queremos llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto –Jared siguió bebiendo su café ajeno al estado de Jensen.

                - Bien –Jensen dejó su café sobre la encimera de la cocina. Luego le cogió el café de las manos a Jared y lo puso junto al suyo.

                Jared lo miró indeciso porque no sabía qué iba a hacer Jensen. Cuando éste se dio la vuelta para mirarle, Jared lo supo; Jensen buscaba sexo, un polvo rápido y desenfrenado antes de que se fuera. Bien, él también. Jared se apoyó ligeramente sobre la mesa y ésta crujió en protesta cuando el cuerpo de Jensen se pegó al de Jared para acabar en un beso que bien podría haber entrado en los anales de la historia como el beso más caliente y guarro jamás dado.

                Jensen profundizó con su lengua, probando el sabor de la boca de Jared, actualmente a café demasiado dulce. Así lo había pedido en la tienda. Le había visto en Texas prepararse café con cuatro terrones de azúcar. Ahora, ese dulzor que le había quedado en la lengua, mezclado con el café y con el propio sabor personal de Jared, era tan embriagador que había pasado de cero a cien en menos de un segundo. A ese ritmo no le iba a dar tiempo de bajarse los pantalones.

                Jensen se incorporó y le urgió (bueno, más bien lo tomó por sorpresa) a darse la vuelta para apoyar todo el cuerpo sobre la mesa. Jared se sintió los pantalones los pantalones caer algo más abajo de las caderas y se preguntó cuándo le había desatado los enganches de la prenda. Cuando lo tuvo en la posición que él quería, Jensen le separó ligeramente las nalgas y lo besó. Lo rodeó e  hizo círculos con la lengua alrededor de la entrada, sin llegar a penetrarle en ningún momento. Así repetidas veces, sabiendo la tortura mental que debía de estar sufriendo Jared.

                Efectivamente, el tejano tenía los brazos estirados sobre la mesa para agarrarse a los bordes mientras respiraba profusamente. Jensen no se hizo derogar más y lo penetró con un dedo mientras con la lengua le lamía los testículos. Los dientes de Jared chirriaron y sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, abrir la boca y exhalar un jadeo silencioso.

                Jensen profundizó el dedo repetidas veces hasta que le sumó un segundo dedo. Apenas arremetió cuatro veces contra él cuando se incorporó de la posición en la que estaba, hurgó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, en su cartera más concretamente. Sacó un preservativo  y abrió la envoltura. Luego, torpemente se abrió el cinturón y los botones del pantalón. Se bajó de un tirón la ropa y se puso el condón. Acto seguido agarró a Jared de las nalgas y lo penetró. ¡Joder, qué estrecho era!

                Jared se adaptó a él enseguida y lo siguió en el ritmo de sus embestidas. Jensen cambiaba de posición la penetración cada vez con lo que conseguía que Jared nunca supiera cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento y cómo iba a sentirlo. La expectativa de no saber y no ver unido a la pericia de Jensen y a lo caliente del momento, hizo que Jared se dejara caer sobre la mesa por completo y pusiera la frente sobre la superficie gastada de madera. El vaho de su aliento empañaba el esmalte trillado del mueble y le devolvía el aire viciado que le daba en toda la cara. Sin poder evitarlo, el orgasmo se le fue de las manos. No lo pudo contener, fue como una bola de nieve que llegó y lo golpeó de lleno y por mucho que hizo esfuerzos para sostenerlo entre las manos y jugar un poco con él, la bola de nieve se le acabó escapando haciéndose cada vez más y más grande hasta que explotó. Jensen lo sintió cuando era ya tarde, cuando notó cómo el trasero de Jared lo aprisionaba de tal manera que lo dejaba sin oxigeno mientras se corría él también.

                Ésta vez no hubo palabras incitantes, ni gemidos… Tan sólo el sonido de sus cuerpos y del maltrato que estaba sufriendo la pobre mesa.

                Ambos parecieron terminar a la vez y se quedaron inertes uno sobre el otro intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

                Jared fue el primero en reponerse. Se movió poco a poco en un vago intento de recuperar algo de sangre en las piernas. Jensen se separó y se quitó de encima.

                - Joder –Jared se incorporó lentamente sobre la mesa y la miró.- Lo siento.

                Jensen no veía desde atrás, y bastante tenía con no perder el equilibrio y caerse de culo a causa del esfuerzo. Imaginó que Jared se refería que le había puesto la mesa perdida.

                - No te preocupes, tenías que correrte.

                Jared se lamió los labios y sonrió.

                - Vale, entonces lo siento dos veces –Se levantó un poco para que Jensen pudiera ver a qué se refería.- He aplastado tus bollitos.

 

***

 

                Llegaron con el tiempo justo al aeropuerto. El suficiente para despedirse en un par de minutos.

                - Gracias por acogerme en tu casa –Jared se puso en la cola para embarcar. No era muy larga así que pronto estaría dentro.- Ha sido un fin de semana interesante.

                Jensen sonrió.

                - Gracias a ti por venir y por sorprenderme.

                Por unos segundos se quedaron momentáneamente callados, sin saber qué decir, tan sólo mirándose. Siguiendo un instinto, Jared soltó su bolsa sobre el suelo y se acercó para darle un abrazo a Jensen. Éste aceptó el cálido cuerpo de ese gigante contra el suyo y lo estrechó. Antes de alejarse le dio un beso suave y tranquilo, demorándose demasiado quizás en soltarle los labios. Jensen sonrió cuando quedó libre del mortal beso.

                - Si te llevas mis labios no podré hablar.

                - Bueno, pero al menos estaré distraído una temporada –contestó distraído.

                - Vale, ya sé por lo que me quieres.

                Jared lo miró profundamente, como calándole muy adentro.

                - Mierda, me has descubierto –y le hizo un guiño para demostrar que estaba de broma.

                La cola avanzó y antes de lo esperado Jared estuvo delante de la azafata que le pedía el billete. Jared le tendió el billete y puso la mochila en la cinta transportadora conel resto de las cosas que llevaba encima en la cestita del policía. Mientras pasaban sus cosas, se volvió rápidamente hacia Jensen.

                - Te llamo esta noche, ¿vale?

                Jensen asintió. Odiaba los finales. Odiaba verle partir y ahora comprendía la cara que se le quedaba a Jared cada vez que iba a llevarle al aeropuerto y se volvía solo. Era una sensación de soledad y vacío muy abrumadora.

                - De acuerdo –se acercó veloz y le dio un ligero beso sobre los labios.- Cuídate.

                - Y tú –Jared se volvió para pasar por el detector de metales. Una vez dentro, su rastro se perdió entre los pasajeros que iban pasando.

 

                Al volver solo a casa, Jensen pensó y meditó profundamente. Se sentía como una mierda por ese sentimiento de vacío y soledad que lo estaban dejando helado por dentro. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que soportar eso? Por  norma general, las despedidas eran lo peor, pero ahora cuando volviera a casa y viera la casa vacía, el baño sin recoger y la cama oliendo a Jared… Eso sería lo peor, sin duda. En dos días se había acostumbrado a él, a sus ruidos, a su voz, a su intromisión en su vida cada instante… ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora con ese apartamento tan vacio y silencioso?

 

***

 

                Tres semanas tardó Jensen en volver a Texas. Ya no sólo era el problema de coger un vuelo cada dos por tres y pasarse el fin de semana arriba para abajo, también estaba el trabajo, el cansancio, el sentimiento de vacío cuando el otro se iba.

                Ahora no quería pensar en eso, se acababa de bajar del avión y tenía por delante dos días y medio con Jared. Éste le recogió como siempre, con la única salvedad que le dio un beso gigantesco cuando lo vio llegar. Jensen sonrió y aceptó que Jared le cogiera la mochila, que parecía ser un ritual en él.

 

***

 

                El fin de semana transcurrió con tranquilidad, solos ellos dos, sin fiestas ruidosas o ponis inadaptados ni cosas por el estilo. Era la primera vez que se ponían a charlar largo y tendido sobres cosas realmente sin importancia. Charlaban por el simple placer de hacerlo, porque les gustaba escucharse mutuamente e intercambiar opiniones.

 

                La noche del sábado Jared lo llevó con el coche a un rincón de su rancho. En la parte de  atrás del vehículo llevaban un telescopio enorme que por la pinta, tenía que haber costado una pasta. Cuando llegaron a un claro, Jared sacó el trasto del coche junto con el portátil. Jensen lo ayudó y sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

                - ¿Vamos a contactar con tu planeta?

                Jared se volvió para mirarle con una sonrisilla en la boca. Estaba guapísimo esa noche con esa camisa de cuadros azules y esos vaqueros desgastados.

                - Te voy a enseñar las estrellas –respondió ignorando la broma.

                Jensen lo vio agacharse y pensó que no le hacía falta mirar hacia el cielo para ver lo más hermoso que tenía actualmente San Antonio.

                - ¿Y el ordenador para qué es? –Jensen desechó esos pensamientos de su mente y se acercó a él mientras observaba a Jared conectar varios cables.

                - Tengo datos guardados de algunas estrellas. También tengo fotos que quiero enseñarte –Jared se levantó y lo miró.- ¿Estás preparado?

                Jensen asintió. Debía reconocer que estaba algo nervioso porque no sabía qué esperar. La astronomía era algo escrito en chino para él y no entendía nada de nada. Bueno, sabía diferenciar el sol de la luna y para él eso era bastante.

                - Ven, túmbate –Jared acortó las patitas del telescopio y lo puso a su altura en el suelo para verlo mientras estaban tumbados.- Para mí ésta es la mejor manera de ver las estrellas.

                Jensen se tumbó al otro lado del telescopio y miró al cielo. Estaba particularmente plagado de estrellas esa noche.

                - Es precioso –murmuró.

                Jared se volvió hacia él.

                - Pues aún no has visto nada –Jared tocó varios botones y el aparato pareció buscar solo. Cuando algo dejó de pitar se lo acercó a Jensen.- Mira.

                Jensen acercó la cara y la lente se ajustó sola. Un universo nuevo de luminosidades se abrió ante él. Jamás había visto tantas estrellas juntas y tan de cerca. Jared le fue mostrando las más conocidas y las más fáciles de ver.

                - Ahora te voy a enseñar mi estrella favorita –Jared se movió para acercarse al telescopio. Jensen lo miraba desde el otro lado del trasto. Le hubiera encantado estar más cerca de  él.- Mira. ¿Ves aquella de allí? –Jared señaló a lo lejos con un dedo.

                - ¿Cuál? –Jensen veía miles de estrellas brillantes allá arriba.- Puedo volverme loco intentando averiguar a la que te refieres.

                Jared apartó la vista y lo  miró. Jensen seguía mirando el cielo para ver la estrella que decía Jared. Lo hubiera besado, lo hubiera besado y comido allí mismo. Se lo hubiera comido a besos.

                Le había contestado con una voz seria y centrada, como tomándose muy en serio y queriendo aprender todo lo posible en el menor tiempo, que Jared no tuvo más remedio que quedársele mirando porque le enamoró su voz. Finalmente contestó.

                - La estrella que te estoy señalando es aquella, la que brilla más intensamente y es más grande que las demás.

                Jensen asintió. Jared siguió hablando.

                - Esa estrella se llama _Aldebarán_ y es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de tauro, de hecho su luminosidad es trescientas cincuenta veces mayor que la del sol.

                Jensen frunció el ceño y los ojos y la frente se le llenaron de adorables arruguitas y que irónicamente lo hicieron parecer más perfecto que antes.

                - ¿ _Alderaan_?

                - No… -Jared contuvo la risa.- Veo que eres un seguidor de _“La guerra de las Galaxias”_ , pero no, no es esa a la que me refiero. Es esa otra.

                - Veo varias que brillan mucho.

                - Mira, aquella de allí.

                - ¿Cuál?

                - La que se parece a la peca que tienes sobre el labio.

                Jensen se volvió y lo miró. Acto seguido se lamió el labio superior, donde tenía la peca. Era un movimiento reflejo que solía hacer como unas quinientas veces al día. Jared siguió el movimiento de esa lengua, de principio a fin.

                - Te va a salvar que tenemos el telescopio entre los dos y me costó demasiado caro como para que ruede ladera abajo.

                Jensen sonrió y alzó de nuevo la mirada al cielo nocturno. Acabó por ver la estrella favorita de Jared y muchas otras cosas curiosidades sobre los planetas que no sabía. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hablando de estrellas y de sueños por cumplir. Hubo un momento en que ambos se callaron y se quedaron mirando el firmamento embelesados, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

                Jared “despertó” primero.

                - Jensen.

                - ¿Hmmm?

                - ¿Ves la luna?

                Jensen movió la cabeza ligeramente para ver una luna blanquecina y casi llena.

                - Sí.

                - Te la traigo si tú quieres.

                Jensen apartó la vista de la luna y la volvió hacia Jared. Éste lo miraba fijamente, sin parpadear, con unos ojos grandes y brillantes. Esos dos ojos, rasgados y azulados podían iluminar su cielo todas las noches si él quisiera.

                - Me conformo con que me lleves a ella –Jensen no supo a ciencia cierta de dónde había salido ese comentario tan poco masculino. El caso es que él pensaba así. Jared se había convertido en alguien demasiado especial para él y eso le asustaba porque nunca había experimentado algo parecido antes.

                - Jensen… ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir a Texas? Conmigo.

                Cualquier cosa, de verdad; Jensen se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa antes que eso. ¿Irse a vivir a Texas? No. No podía ser porque él tenía su trabajo y sus amigos y la vida que siempre había soñado en Nueva York.

                - No puedo, Jared y no me lo vuelvas a pedir, por favor –la voz de Jensen había bajado dos tonos y Jared supo que había tocado un punto delicado.

                - Bien –se incorporó sobre el suelo y se sentó.- Pensé que eso podría ser lo mejor para los dos porque la verdad te juro que los domingos cada vez parecen llegar antes y las semanas son más largas.

                - Lo sé y tengo un sentimiento aquí –Jensen se golpeó el pecho con la punta de los dedos,- que no me deja en paz. Pero Jared, no puedo, entiéndeme… ésa es mi vida. Tú tienes tu vida aquí y jamás te pediría que la cambiaras por  nada del mundo.

                Jared ladeó la cabeza.

                - Bien –fue lo único que acertó a decir.

                Recogieron en silencio y se fueron a casa. Esa noche durmieron juntos e  hicieron el amor en silencio y con calma, recorriéndose y recordándose la piel uno del otro porque  ambos notaban que a partir del día siguiente nada iba a ser lo mismo.

 

***

 

                Al día siguiente llegaron con el tiempo justo al aeropuerto, algo que iba siendo normal en ellos. Seguían bastante silenciosos y sumidos en los mismos pensamientos.

                Cuando Jensen recogió su mochila, Jared le puso una mano sobre la suya y lo detuvo.

                - No te vayas, Jensen. Por favor.

                Jensen tragó y se le quedó  mirando fijamente, como si no creyera las palabras que estaba oyendo.

                - Jared… por favor. Entiéndeme –soltó la mochila en el suelo y le puso ambas manos en las mejillas, tomándole la cabeza entre las manos suavemente.- Ésto nos está matando, a mí por lo menos. No he pegado ojo en toda la noche. Creo que tú tampoco.

                Jared asintió pero no abrió la boca.

                - No podemos seguir así, Jay –Jensen centró la mirada en la cara de Jared y lo miró directamente a los ojos.- Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos aquí. Sea lo que sea lo que tengamos, vamos a tener que dejarlo aquí porque no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

                Jared respiró y asintió pesadamente con la cabeza entre las manos de Jensen. Éste lo besó. Cerró los ojos y las imágenes de ellos juntos en común volaron por su cabeza: cómo se conocieron, la primera vez que se vieron, Jared acorralándolo contra el coche, el sofá…

                - Te quiero, Jared –logró decir cuando separó los labios.- Te quiero, pero no sería justo para ninguno de los dos. Tienes que comprenderlo.

                Jared asentía mientras lo veía irse.

                No. No podía acabar así.

 

                Cuando iba a darse la vuelta para irse, rindiéndose a lo evidente, Jensen apareció y lo abrazó. Ésta vez lo besó como si jamás fuera a parar, como si el mundo fuera a detenerse si no lo hiciera, como si el apocalipsis les estuviera estallando debajo de los pies y no hubiera forma humana de detenerlo.

                - Perdóname.

                Jared abrió los ojos y lo miró.

                - Perdóname –repitió  mientras caminaba de espaldas de vuelta a la azafata que lo esperaba a lo lejos.

                Lo vio irse, desaparecer por la puerta de embarque y fue como si el alma se le hubiera caído a los pies. No había futuro para ellos. Ni siquiera tenían un presente ya. No quedaba nada, tan solo ese amargo sabor que lo corroía por dentro como si se tratase de un trozo de hierro oxidado viejo y ajado.

                Se sentó en el coche y esperó, como siempre, a que el avión despegara. Ésta vez estuvo más tiempo sentando al volante, con el motor apagado y mirando al infinito.

 

                Jensen no se podía decir que iba mejor que él. Cuando el avión despegó, dos lágrimas calientes y saladas le resbalaron por las mejillas hasta llegar al contorno de la cara. Allí vacilaron y finalmente cayeron al vacío, para estrellarse contra su pecho.

                Una mujer bastante mayor que iba a su lado lo miró preocupada.

                - ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llame a la azafata?

                Jensen negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se quitó de los ojos otras dos lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarle una vez más.

                - No se preocupe –la miró e intentó esbozar una sonrisa.- Estoy bien; es que me da miedo volar.

                La mujer asintió como si lo comprendiera. Sin decirle nada lo tomó de la mano y se la apretó. Jensen se miró la mano. No supo muy bien cómo ni por qué pero eso le hizo sentirse menos solo.

 

***

 

                - ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él?

                David estaba sentado en la cafetería junto a Jensen, que aún no había tocado su café, frío ya.

                - Sólo un par de veces. Algo bastante esporádico –respondió Jensen sin levantar la cabeza de la formica de la mesa que parecía ser fascinante porque no apartaba la mirada de ella.

                Jensen había vuelto de Texas dos meses atrás y habían hablado un par de veces en total. Se habían mandado varios emails donde se preguntaban cómo iba todo y varios formalismos variados. Pero nada más.

                - ¿Crees que puede estar enfadado?

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y miró a David.

                - ¿Por qué diablos iba a estar enfadado? Él asintió mientras le decía lo que era mejor para nosotros.

                David chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

                - ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, que se pusiera de rodillas y te suplicara, que pataleara y si tirara al suelo y montara un espectáculo? –David le dio un sorbo a su café.- Si yo viera sufrir a la persona que más quiero y sé que la única manera de verla feliz es que esté lejos de mí, sin duda lo haría.

                Jensen se quedó callado, pensando.

                - Pero eso no es lo que quería decirte –David siguió con su teoría.- Creo que a lo mejor podría estar enfadado porque le dijiste “te quiero” justo antes de irte, se lo soltaste y te fuiste.

                - No entiendo por qué iba a odiarme al decirle que lo quería. Sería más bien todo lo contrario, ¿no? A la gente le gusta que le digan esas cosas –Jensen fruncía el ceño mientras se rascaba la barbita de cuatro días que llevaba.

                - En una situación normal sí, pero no justo antes de que rompan contigo –David lo miró a la cara para intentar explicarse mejor mientras movía las manos de un lado para otro.- Si una persona te deja pero no sabes a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por ti realmente, pues vale. Eso que te ahorras. Pero si te dejan  y te dicen “te quiero”, todo es como mucho más… pasional. No sé si me entiendes. Es como “¡Cabrón, ¿no me lo podías haber dicho antes? O si tenías pensando dejarme mejor no me lo hubieras dicho nunca!”.

                Jensen empezaba a comprender. La verdad es que no había caído en eso. Él se lo dijo porque era eso lo que sentía y porque sabía que no iba a tener otra oportunidad de decírselo y realmente necesitaba que Jared supiera lo que él sentía. Que entendiera que no había sido un simple entretenimiento más, aunque luego no hubiera salido bien.

                - No quiero que Jared piense que lo he hecho a mala fe –la voz de Jensen fue más baja de lo normal y David lo oyó a duras penas entre el ruido del local.

                - Él te conoce –sentenció su amigo.- Seguro que no ha pensado mal pero si quieres asegurarte, llámale.

                Jensen arrugó la cara. Hacía semanas que no hablaba con Jared y no le parecía buena idea que lo llamara para decirle “Oye, que lo del te quiero iba sin maldad, ¿eh? Es que soy así de idiota”

                - No sé –dudó. Realmente se sentía perdido.- No sé qué hacer.

                David se terminó el café, sacó un billete de su cartera y lo dejó encima de la mesa mientras se levantaba.

                - Pues aclárate pronto, Jen, porque estás perdiendo un tiempo que posiblemente jamás vuelvas a recuperar.

 

***

 

                Jared tampoco se podía decir que lo estuviera pasando muy bien. Había intentado seguir adelante, había hecho miles de cosas durante el verano, Misha y Jeff lo habían llevado de fiesta e incluso se fue de vacaciones al Gran Cañón. Nada. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo y lo odió realmente porque cuando quería, el tiempo volaba, dejando atrás momentos maravillosos que deberían de haber durado toda una vida y otras veces, el tiempo, parecía hacerse el remolón, queriendo pararse dos o tres veces, para que tardaras el doble en olvidar y curar.

                - ¡Por allí, Jay!

                Jared despertó de sus pensamientos. Oyó los gritos de su amigo desde el otro lado de la cerca que lo avisaban: _Caramelito de menta_ , el poni subnormal de Misha, porque no se podía llamar de otra manera a ese bicho, había vuelto a escaparse del rancho de su amigo y se había metido en el suyo, en sus establos, entre sus caballos. Normalmente Jared no era tan quisquilloso en ese tema, pero debía reconocer que al poni le faltaban un par de hervores porque lo suyo era meterse en pelea con caballos que le triplicaban en tamaño.

                - ¡Deja de mandar y corre tú también detrás de él! –se quejó Jared, que llevaba media hora perdida detrás del bicho.- No pienso llorar la muerte de éste bicho, Misha, te lo digo desde ya. Porque eso es lo que pasará si sigue haciendo eso.

                Misha siseó y el poni finalmente pareció entender porque trotó hacia él feliz y contento.

                - No entiendo por qué se va a tu cuadra –lo acarició cuando lo tuvo cerca.- Le gusta estar con tus caballos, supongo.

                - Y a mí me gustaría trabajar de probador de camas de látex a domicilio y no voy por ahí colándome en las casas ajenas metiéndome en sus camas.

                - La idea no me parece mala.

                - ¡Cállate, Collins! –Jared  lo amenazó seriamente.- No estoy de humor para tus ideas raras.

                Misha lo miró. Sujetó al poni por la crin para que no se le escapara y caminó junto a Jared de vuelta a casa.

                - Llevas una temporada muy irascible.

                Jared negó con la cabeza.

                - No; es que tu poni es estúpido.

                - Como quieras –Misha no quiso  discutir con él.

                - Lo siento tío, de verdad; es que estoy cansado –reconoció.

                - Lo que estás es jodido.

                Jared guardó silencio. Vale, eso también.

                - Aún no has superado lo de Jensen, ¿no?

                Jared no contestó y su silencio lo dijo todo.

                - ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él?

                - No. Apenas hemos hablado últimamente.

                Ambos caminaron un trecho en silencio.

                - ¿Y qué le digo? –Jared negó con la cabeza.- No, no sé qué decirle. Creo que ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

                - Aún sois colegas, ¿no? Pregúntale cómo le va, qué tal el trabajo, si ya ha llegado el invierno a Nueva York, esas cosas…

                - Me parece una conversación un poco estúpida, la verdad.

                Misha se encogió de hombros.

                -A mí lo que me parece estúpido es que dos personas que claramente se echan de menos lo echen todo a perder porque ninguno da el primer paso.

                Jared dejó de andar y se paró en seco.

                - Aunque yo quiera solucionarlo, él ya dejó las cosas clara, Misha.

                - Tampoco pusiste mucha resistencia, por lo que me contaste.

                Jared apretó los dientes e iba a replicarle cuando _Caramelito de menta_ cabeceó hasta volver a soltarse. Jared resopló.

                - Paso de volver a ir detrás de él.

                Misha se dio la vuelta y agitó la mano.

                - Ya voy yo… ¡y llámale!

 

***

 

                Jared no le llamó esa noche. Tampoco la noche siguiente. De hecho, llegó el invierno y había pasado otro mes más. Para él era más que claro que Jensen lo había olvidado o al menos eso era lo que parecía porque no habían vuelto a llamarse más. Aún así no le pillaba de sorpresa porque sabía que eso pasaría; que se llamaría cada vez menos y menos hasta que dejaran de llamarse y sinceramente, esperaba que cuando hubiera llegado ese momento lo hubiera superado en parte. No. Rotundamente no. Mil veces no. Un mundo de entero de “noes”. Ni siquiera se había planteado olvidarse de él. A menudo se sorprendía recordándole con demasiada claridad y eso no podía ser bueno. Ya, evidentemente no lo era porque se sentía mal y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer para sentirse en el mundo.

 

***

 

                - ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa barba, nene? –Chris lo miró de reojo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.- ¿Y esos pelos? Se te ve la cabeza más gorda.

                Jensen lo miró de reojo.

                - ¿Gracias?

                En serio, Jensen llevaba días sin afeitarse y varios meses sin cortarse el pelo. No es que le sentara mal, es que tenía la cara demasiado redonda para tanto pelo.

                - De nada –Chris ignoró el tono irónico de su amigo y siguió cambiando canales. Llevaban dos horas sentados en el sofá de Jensen viendo la tele.- ¿Te quedan más panchitos?

                - No.

                - ¿Y doritos?

                - No

                - ¿Y palomitas?

                - ¿Estás seguro de que tú eres el entrador personal que lleva una dieta equilibrada?

                - Luego lo quemaré. He quedado con una tía que es trapecista en el Circo del Sol. Ni te imaginas las de posturas que puede hacer.

                Jensen lo miró con asco. Era lo mismo una y otra vez: Chris con una tía en su casa, en el gimnasio, en los baños de un cine, en un callejón oscuro, en los probadores de Macy’s…

                - ¿No te cansas de ir follando con todo lo que se ponga por delante, Chris? –la pregunta fue hecha en serio, mirándole fijamente a la cara.

                - No. ¿Tú sí?

                Jensen no respondió. La verdad es que no había vuelto a… bueno, desde que dejó a Jared, meses atrás. Chris abrió la boca con sorpresa mientras le señalaba con el dedo como si fuera un leproso.

                - Dime que no. ¡Dios! ¿Quieres revirginizarte, verdad?

                Jensen estiró los pies y miró al suelo, restándole importancia a la respuesta. O al menos eso era lo que pretendía.

                - No se ha dado una nueva oportunidad.

                Chris lo miró de arriba abajo.

                - Lógico… Los indigentes tienen mejor pinta que tú –desistió de encontrar algo  interesante en la tele así que la apagó.- Salgamos mañana por la noche. Es viernes y hace siglos que no vienes con nosotros.

                - Es que no me apetece mucho –se excusó.- Mejor otro día.

                Christian bufó.

                - Llevas diciéndonos eso mismo semanas, Jensen –Chris parecía cabreado.- Joder tío, te estás hundiendo, lo sabes de sobra y no estás haciendo nada por evitarlo.

                - Ya –Jensen no intentó disimularlo.- Debí haberlo visto venir cuando me hizo esa oferta.

                Chris se volvió hacia él.

                - ¿Qué oferta? –giró el cuerpo entero y lo miró a los ojos.- Te cambió completamente el chip cuando llegaste. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te ofreció para haberte dejado tan jodido?

                - La luna -silencio.- Me ofreció la luna.

                Chris calló. Se hubiera esperado tres millones ochocientas cuarenta y dos mil posibles respuestas, pero esa ciertamente no estaba entre ninguna de ellas.

                - Jo-der. Eso tiene que dejarte con el cuerpo como un trapo, ¿no?

                Jensen lo  miró porque no sabía si su amigo hablaba en serio o no.

                - ¿No lo ves muy gay?

                Chris lo  miró serio, cosa muy rara en él.

                - No. Te parecerá que soy un cabrón follador sin sentimientos pero vendería mi alma al diablo por tener durante cinco minutos eso que tú has tenido con Jared.

                Un silencio reparador, casi místico, invadió la habitación. Chris se puso de pie.

                - Mira Jensen… yo puedo entender que éste es tu sueño desde que eras un niño: vivir en la gran manzana, trabajar en una empresa enorme, coexistir en un apartamento de mierda en Manhattan pero ya has cumplido ese sueño y ya es hora de que vayas a por otro.

                - Me gusta mi sueño –Jensen se rascaba la rodilla a través de un boquetito que tenía en los vaqueros.

                - Pero la gente crece, madura y va soñando con cosas nuevas, cada vez más arriesgadas. Ahora es el momento de dar otro paso, ¿o es que nunca has soñado con tener una pareja, familia o en vuestro caso los gays un estudio lleno de pinturas caras y una casa en los Hampton?

                - Nunca me había parado a soñar algo distinto –Jensen meditó y llegó a la conclusión que Chris tenía razón. Llegaría el momento en que su sueño se le quedaría pequeño y entonces qué, ¿Volvería ahora con Jared? ¿Éste lo esperaría para siempre? Chris debió de leerle la mente porque asintió sin decir nada.

                - Eso mismo, Jensen. Vas a dejar pasar una oportunidad de vivir lo que tengas que vivir con un tío de puta madre sólo por un sueño que ya has cumplido.

                - Ya… -Jensen fue incapaz de decir nada más. La cabeza le daba vueltas y lo abrumaba con imágenes y sentimientos casualmente sobre Jared.

                - Hazle un favor al mundo y hazte un favor a ti mismo; no le dejes escapar –Chris cogió su abrigo y se lo puso.- Me voy a mi cita, Jen.  Cuídate y piensa en lo que te he dicho.

                Chris se fue y dejó a su amigo sentado en la misma posición que antes en el sofá. La cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar y no terminaba de aclararse.

                Podía llamarle, ¿no? Eso no significaba nada.

                ¿Y si estaba con otra persona?

                ¿Y si lo había olvidado?

                Quizás necesitaba escuchar eso para empezar a olvidarle.

                ¿Y si lo estaba esperando? ¿Y si aún sentía lo mismo?

                Jensen se vio levantándose del sofá y cogiendo el móvil para llamarle. Sus dedos marcaron el número de Jared por inercia. A los pocos segundos dio señal… Un tono, dos tonos… ocho tonos. Jensen colgó, con el corazón un poco más hundido que antes. Quería pensar que Jared estaba trabajando o dormido o cualquier cosa antes de pensar que no quería contestar la llamada. Pero, ¿y si realmente no quería cogerle el teléfono?

 

***

 

                Una de la madrugada. Jensen se removió bajo las mantas. No sabía muy bien por qué se había despertado, hasta que oyó vibrar el móvil sobre la mesilla de noche. Despertándose de golpe salió de debajo de las mantas y cogió el móvil. Contestó presuroso sin mirar el número.

                - ¿Diga?

                - Espero no haberte despertado –la voz de Jared sonaba lejana y apagada, como si hablara en susurros.- He visto tu llamada perdida y me he preocupado. ¿Estás bien?

                _“Ahora sí”._

                - Sí, sí –se apresuró a contestar.- Me acordé de ti hoy y te llamé para preguntarte cómo te iba todo.

                - Por aquí todo bien, quitando que a uno de los ponis de Misha le ha dado por meterse en mis establos a revolucionarme a los caballos, pero lo demás bien.

                Jensen sonrió.

                - ¿Qué tal por ahí, Jensen? ¿Alguna novedad?

                ¿Qué quería saber? ¿Si tenía novio, si  lo había olvidado, si había dejado de quererlo? A todas esas pregunta; No.

                - Ninguna novedad realmente. Tengo mucho trabajo, el invierno se presenta frío y poco  más, la verdad.

                Ambos se quedaron callados y no supieron qué decir exactamente. Sabía que la comunicación seguía funcionando porque se escuchaban las respiraciones a través del auricular.

                - Te echo de menos.

                La voz de Jared fue como un susurro en medio de la nada. Jensen cerró los ojos cuando lo oyó y se acurrucó mentalmente contra la voz de Jared.. Él también lo echaba terriblemente de menos y desde esa tarde, cuando había mantenido esa breve pero intensa charla con Chris, le habían empezado a surgir dudas sobre si habría elegido el camino correcto o no.

                - Yo también te echo de menos, Jay.

                Jared hizo un sonido con la lengua antes de hablar.

                - Parecemos dos tontos, ¿verdad? –sonrió pero sin demasiada alegría.- Aquí al teléfono, medio en silencio cuando en teoría tendríamos que estar hablando como cotorras contándonos todo lo que nos ha pasado en estos meses.

                Jensen pensó en esos meses y la verdad es que no quería contarle a Jared lo infeliz que había sido y lo solo que se había sentido sin él, pero no iba a decírselo porque, ¿para qué si fue él el que dijo adiós, el que lo rompió todo, el que marcó las distancias? Lo ideal hubiera sido cambiar de tema, pasar a algo más trivial y divertido. Quizás comentar el partido de la semana. Pero no, Jensen Ackles era experto en no hacer las cosas sencillas.

                - Yo elegí esto, Jared y ambos hemos estado de acuerdo. Es lo mejor para los dos y es comprensible que al principio nos cueste un poco, pero con el tiempo se irá superando –sinceramente, él no creía que fuera a superar nada con el tiempo.- Fue una experiencia más en nuestras vidas que siempre recordaremos con cariño.

                Jared miró a través de la ventana, a la oscuridad de la noche. Había empezado a llover y a lo lejos se oían varios truenos.

                - Supongo que tienes razón, que necesitamos tiempo para dejar ciertas cosas atrás, no obstante me gustaría decirte lo que pienso, ¿vale?

                - Claro.

                - Bien –Jared suspiró y comenzó a hablar.- Yo te quiero, Jensen. No sé exactamente cómo ni por qué. Al principio pensé que fue cuando te vi la primera vez en el aeropuerto, tan preocupado, buscándome con la mirada, pero luego me di cuenta que no. Aunque suene extraño, empecé a sentir algo por ti desde la primera vez que oí tu voz, buscando una solución a tu problema y dejándote llevar por un tío al que no conocías de nada.

                Jensen sonrió a la par que él.

                - Me alegra que mi extremada confianza en llamadas raras te gustase.

                - Me gustó que confiaras en mi, Jensen. Estabas tan perdido…

                Perdido… sí, perdido. Había estado perdido mucho tiempo y casualmente el tiempo que había estado con Jared no se había vuelto a sentir de esa manera.

                Jensen no dijo nada, se quedó sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Jared puso punto final a la conversación.

                - Tú me dijiste que me querías y yo no te dije nada porque bueno… todo me pilló por sorpresa. Creo que es justo que tú sepas lo que siento, para que no tengas la impresión que para mí esto fue un pasatiempo o algo –Jared tomó aire. Parecía cansado.- Te he querido mucho, Jensen y aún te quiero y me gustaría que supieras que entiendo tu decisión y la comprendo.

                - Gracias –eso fue todo lo que Jensen fue capaz de articular. De hecho no pudo pensar en nada más el resto de la noche.

                Ambos se despidieron y quedaron para llamarse pronto. Jensen lo hubiera llamado diez minutos después de colgar pero no hubiera sido apropiado. Dándole vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez amaneció y el despertador sonó para ir a trabajar. Irónicamente no estaba cansado para haber dormido una hora y media. Si era sincero consigo mismo, se sentía renovado y nuevo. Como  hacía mucho que no se sentía.

 

***

 

                - ¡Madre de Dios! –Lauren vio llegar a Jensen a la sala de descanso y sonrió.- ¿Te has afeitado? ¡Se ha afeitado! Déjame adivinar… Te ha secuestrado un ángel y te ha obligado a ser una persona normal.

                - Ahora sólo le falta cortarse el pelo –Alona apareció de debajo de la mesa, donde se había agachado a recoger un bolígrafo que se le había caído.- Qué guapo estás, Ackles. ¿Buenas noticias?

                - Sí –Jensen dejó un montón de papeles encima de la mesa de la habitación y las miró poniendo ambas manos en la cintura.- Me voy.

                Las dos mujeres se quedaron mudas, con la boca abierta y sin reaccionar. Alona fue la primera en tomar consciencia de que hacía un buen rato que había dejado de respirar.

                - Que tú, ¿qué? ¿Te vas? –la voz comenzó a temblarle.- ¿A dónde?

                - A Texas –Jensen bajó las manos y las metió en los bolsillos. Se le notaba que estaba nervioso.- He llegado esta mañana temprano, he rellenado todos los papeles y ahora estoy recogiendo mis cosas.

                Lauren se acercó hasta él.

                - ¿Por qué?

                - ¡Porque me quiere! –el entusiasmo de su voz fue más del que había pensado inicialmente.

                Alona miró a Lauren y luego volvió a mirar a Jensen.

                - ¿Y eso no era ya evidente antes?

                - Yo no me había dado cuenta hasta anoche –Jensen se apresuró a contarles la conversación que había tenido con Jared a las tantas de la madrugada y lo bien que se había sentido después.- Hacía meses que no me sentía así y cuando me lo dijo, fue como un… no sé. De repente lo vi todo claro y estoy seguro de que ya es hora de que vaya a cumplir mi próximo sueño.

                Lauren se acercó a él evidentemente afectada por la noticia y lo abrazó. Luego lo siguió Alona que se unió a ellos. Los tres formaron una pilla y se abrazaron durante varios minutos.

                - ¿Lo tienes todo listo? ¿Cuándo te vas? –Lauren se secó una lagrimilla del cachete y lo miró.- ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos con la mudanza o algo?

                - No. Me voy hoy por la tarde. Ya he hablado con mi casero y ahora cuando salga de aquí voy a ir a comprarme un coche. Y a cortarme el pelo –sonrió.- En mi apartamento sólo tengo ropa y libros. En media hora habré subido las cosas al coche.

                - ¿Qué te ha dicho Jared? Estará contento, supongo –Alona se dio la vuelta porque no quería que Jensen le viera los ojos vidriosos.

                - No lo sabe. Hablé con él anoche y lo último que dijo fue que entendía que yo tuviera mi vida aquí.

                - ¡Pues menuda sorpresa le vas a dar! –Lauren lo volvió a abrazar.- Mucha suerte, Jensen.

                Alona se acercó y se unió de nuevo al abrazo.

                - Si te trata mal dímelo que voy para allá y le parto las piernas.

                Jensen sonrió por el comentario de la rubia. Posiblemente Jared pudiera levantarla con un solo brazo, pero era bonito que se preocupara así por él.

                - Muchas gracias, chicas. Estaremos en contacto, no penséis que os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

 

***

 

                Jensen llevaba media hora esperando a Chris y a David en la cafetería de siempre. Cuando iba a darles un toque al  móvil, entraron por la puerta.

                - ¡Lo siento tío! –Chris llegó con paso firme quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola en una silla cercana.- Ha sido culpa mía, he ido a comprar unas cosas y se me ha hecho tarde.

                - Llevarte medio sex shop no es comprar, Chris –David se sentó al lado de Jensen,- es vicio.

                - Como quieras –Chris le indicó a la camarera con un dedo y una sonrisa encantadora que trajera dos cafés.- A ver Jensen, ¿a qué viene tanta urgencia? ¿Es para que veamos tu corte de pelo?

                Jensen sonrió. Acababa de salir de la peluquería y ya lo tenía prácticamente todo listo. Sólo faltaba recoger el coche y cargar las cajas. Decidió soltarlo sin anestesia. Cuando antes mejor.

                - Me voy.

                Chris bufó.

                - Joder nene, lo siento. Ya me he disculpado por llegar tarde. Espera al menos que me tome el café, ¿no?

                David lo miraba a la cara y enseguida se dio cuenta que Jensen se refería a otra cosa.

                - Creo que no es eso, Chris.

                Chris tiró su chicle al cenicero y levantó la vista hacia Jensen. Luego esperó a que hablara.

                - Me voy… a Texas. A vivir.

                - Tío –David le dio una palmada en la espalda.- ¿Y nos lo sueltas así de golpe?

                Jensen sonrió y comenzó a explicarle sus pensamientos de los últimos días y la charla con Jared de la noche anterior.

                - He decidido hacerte caso, Chris, e intentar hacer realidad mi próximo sueño.

                Chris no dijo nada. Por un momento Jensen se temió que la noticia no le hubiera sentado bien porque se había quedado serio y mirándole con cara de pez. De pronto se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar al lado de Jensen. Éste se levantó en un acto reflejo. No es que le temiera, es que no sabía sus intenciones. Lo siguiente que Jensen supo fue que Chris lo estrechaba en un abrazo de oso. Ese gesto lo emocionó.

                - Nene… No  nos olvides. ¡Te lo prohíbo! –Chris lo abrazó más.- Y pienso ir en Navidad. ¡Y para la super bowl!

                - Cuenta conmigo también – David se les unió al abrazo.- Iré a visitarte en vacaciones.

                Jensen estaba emocionado. La verdad es que no se esperaba menos de sus amigos.

                - ¡Joder, soltémonos que parecemos todos gays! Y eso puede ser fatal para mi reputación.- Chris se zafó del abrazo y se sentó de nuevo en su silla.- Bueno nene, cuéntame los detalles.

                Jensen se sentó y con calma y dos café los puso al día de todo lo que había  hecho durante ese viernes y lo que aún le quedaba. Esa tarde abandonaba Nueva York, su sueño, pero iba en pos de otro  mucho mejor y en poco más de veinticuatro horas estaría en San Antonio donde esperaba estuviera Jared.

 

***

 

                - ¡Menudo fin de semana me estás dando!

                Jared resbaló sobre el barro y cayó de rodillas llenándose las manos de barro y salpicándose la camisa y los pantalones. Ya casi tenía rodeado a _Caramelito de Menta,_ pero el poni aún no se había dado por vencido.

                - ¡Por ahí! ¡No, por ahí no! –Misha movía la mano de un lado para el otro. Con la otra aguantaba el paraguas porque llovía a cántaros en San Antonio.- Jared, se te escapa de nuevo.

                - ¡Mueve el puto culo y ven a ayudarme!

                Misha sonrió. El poni se había vuelto a escapar y Jared había insistido en ir a buscarle de nuevo antes de que se metiera en sus caballerizas a planear alguna maldad. Misha no estaba de acuerdo porque no quería mojarse. Así de simple. Si Jared quería cogerlo ahora, que lo hiciera; pero sin su ayuda.

                Jared se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia el poni. Éste volvió a escurrirse en el último segundo con lo que el gigante volvió a caer al suelo, ésta vez de culo.

                - ¡Te sienta bien el barro, Jared! –Misha no paraba de reírse.- Ahora haz lo mismo pero sin ropa.

                Jared lo miró de reojo y pasó de él. Iba a coger a ese poni aunque tuviera que cavar un boquete en medio de la finca para que el poni no pudiera saltar hasta su cuadra.

                - ¡Debiste haberte comido éste poni con patatas! –Jared se quitó barro de la mejilla y caminó pesadamente hacia la valla donde se encontraba Misha apoyado.- Alimentar algo tan tonto es una pérdida de comida y dinero.

                Misha se puso serio.

                - Vamos Jay no te pongas así, _Caramelito de Menta_ forma ya parte de nuestras vidas.

                - Sí –Jared llegó y se apoyó sobre la madera.- Le quiero igual que querría a un grano en el culo.

                - Creo que estás exagerando. Al poni sólo le gusta jugar. Eso es todo.

                Jared lo miró.

                - Ojalá recuerdes mis palabras cuando _Lucifer_ se canse y lo pisotee.

                - Le he visto ponerle morritos así que de momento está a salvo –Misha calló cuando vio a Jared pasarse la cara contra el brazo.- ¿Estás bien?

                - Sí, es que estoy algo cansado. Y aburrido –añadió.- Ésto siempre es lo mismo. Un día y otro día. Un fin de semana es igual al anterior. Supongo que estoy apático y  no se me ocurre ninguna manera de solucionarlo.

                Misha levantó la cabeza y miró al camino de grava. Una sonrisilla se le instaló en el rostro.

                - Lo mismo sí que encuentras una manera mejor de pasar el fin de semana –Misha hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalándole el camino.

                Jared se volvió. En ese momento, un 4x4 negro se paraba al final del camino al lado de la casa. Jensen se bajó de él. Sin darse cuenta Jared comenzó a caminar hacia él, sin importarle la lluvia. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros saltó la valla y se plantó delante de él.

                - No te esperaba –fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Ni “hola, me alegro de verte” o “¿cómo es que has venido en coche?” o “estás aún más guapo de cómo te recordaba”. No, Jared estaba sufriendo una embolia en ese momento.- ¿Va todo bien?

                - Sí –la sonrisa de Jensen era fulgente, tanto que podía iluminar ese día tan gris.- Siento no  haberte avisado, pero quería darte una sorpresa.

                Jared cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro. Estaba poniéndose nervioso.

                - ¿Has venido pasar el fin de semana? Debiste haberme llamado y te recogía en el aeropuerto.

 

                - No he venido de fin de semana –no podía ocultar la sonrisa del rostro.- He venido a quedarme. Si me dejas, claro.

                Jared no entendía. ¿Venía de vacaciones?

                - ¿A quedarte? ¿Cuánto?

                - No sé… Hasta que me eches, supongo. Ahora mismo no tengo trabajo, no tengo casa y no tengo a donde ir.

                Jared entendió. Miró a través de la ventanilla trasera del coche y vio un montón de cajas apiladas y bien puestas.

                - ¿Vienes a vivir conmigo? –las palabras le salieron a trompicones, como si se negaran a salir de  su boca, como si por el mero hecho de pronunciarlas ya no se fueran a hacer realidad.

                - Sí –Jensen decidió explicárselo y no hacerle sufrir más.- Llevaba varios días pensando y cuando hablamos antes de anoche… Lo tuve claro, Jared: Ni Nueva York, ni un trabajo, ni un apartamento de renta antigua ni siquiera Manhattan entera pueden comparase contigo.

                El abrazo de Jared no lo tomó por sorpresa, lo que sí lo hizo fue sentir contra su jersey el frío fango y el barro que Jared acababa de aplastar contra su cuerpo. Al segundo ese sentimiento quedó a un lado cuando el calor del cuerpo de Jared lo taladró hasta los huesos.

                - Jensen –Jared lo besó largo y profundo. Con ansias y sin freno. Y se hubiera quedado así todo el día pero tenía tanto que decir que no iba a ser capaz de decirlo todo con lógica.- No quiero parecer pesado pero Jensen, ¿te lo has pensado bien?

                - Sí –éste seguía con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

                - ¿Seguro? –insistió.- Porque una vez que metas tus cosas no vas a volver a salir de ella, Lo sabes, ¿no?

                - Jared –lo tranquilizó.- Te quiero y no voy a irme a ninguna parte, ¿vale? He venido a quedarme contigo. Quiero estar aquí. Lo necesito.

                Jared volvió a abrazarle, pringándole más el jersey. Jensen ya no le echaba cuenta a que posiblemente tuviera que tirar su precioso jersey gris.

                - Dios, Jensen -murmuró.- Jensen…

                - ¡Meteos en casa! –se escuchó una voz al otro lado de las vallas.- Me estáis asustando al poni.

                - ¡Vete a tu casa, Misha! –Jared ni se movió del sitio.- ¡Y tu poni también!

                Misha rió con una carcajada fuerte y sincera para desaparecer luego en los establos.

                - ¿Me ayudas con las cajas? –Jensen se separó un poco y caminó hasta el coche.- No son muchas pero la mayoría son libros y pesan como un muerto.

                Cuando casi había llegado al vehículo, Padalecki lo acorraló por detrás y lo instó a que se apoyara contra el coche. Por el frente sentía el frío y húmedo metal de la carrocería. Por detrás, sentía el cuerpo caliente y duro de Jared. Acto seguido comenzó a besarle la nuca y esa zona tan sensible de detrás de las orejas. Jensen se contrajo de placer.

                - Jared… ¿Qué haces? –era evidente pero aún así se vio tentado a preguntar.

                - Darte la bienvenida –murmuró entre mordisco y mordisco.- Así es como damos la bienvenida en San Antonio.

                - Pues no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será la bienvenida a los que vienen para quedarse.

                Jared arrimó las caderas contra el trasero de Jensen.

                - Eso, si quieres, te lo demuestro dentro. Porque somos muy buenos con nuestros huéspedes.

                Jensen sonrió con una media sonrisa que hasta hizo parar la lluvia.

                - Estoy deseando verlo.

                - Entonces… ¿para qué hacerte esperar más? –Jared lo cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él hacia la casa.- No es cortés hacer esperar a tus invitados.

                Jensen rió con una carcajada profunda y genuina, como sólo Jensen Ackles sabía reírse. Y ya no se les volvió a ver el resto del día.

 

~FIN~


	7. ESCENA ELIMINADA CAPITULO 2 EN SMALLVILLE

**ESCENA ELIMINADA. CAPITULO 2: EN SMALLVILLE.**

 

                A la cuarta copa Jensen estaba en medio de la pista bailando con Jared y Misha. Normalmente no habría hecho eso  ni loco pero no estaba en condiciones de decir que no. Además, el resto de la discoteca parecía estar peor que él. Por Dios, ¿en qué clase de antro lo habían llevado? ¡Para repetir al día siguiente!

                De verdad, hacía siglos que no se lo pasaba tan bien ni se dejaba llevar con tanta libertad. No sabía si era porque allí no lo conocía nadie, por el olor embriagador de Texas o por el ambiente, pero realmente se sentía muy bien.

                - ¿Perdido por el mundo? –Misha se acercó mucho a él para que lo oyera entre el ruido de la música.

                - Estaba decidiendo qué clase de compañía sois –Jensen se acercó a su oreja para que lo oyera bien.

                Misha miró por encima del hombro de Jensen y asintió, luego se acercó a él más aún, pero no sólo a su oreja para que lo oyera, sino a todo el cuerpo. Se pegó de frente a Jensen como si fuera su propia camisa.

                - Somos mala compañía. ¡Sin duda!

                Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirarle cuando notó un cuerpo enorme detrás pegado a su espalda y al resto de su cuerpo. La discoteca estaba a rebosar pero a Jensen no le hizo falta saber que ese cuerpo duro y caliente que tenía pegado detrás era el de Padalecki.

                La música cambió y el “Gimme more” de Britney Spears resonó por todas partes. En cualquier otra circunstancia Jensen se habría reído por la música pero ahora no; estaba demasiado ocupado siendo la parte interesante de una galleta rellena, porque eso era lo que estaban haciendo Misha y Jared con él; aplastarle entre los dos.

                Jared comenzó a moverse al compás de la música mientras se restregaba contra Jensen como una gata en celo.

                _Sólo quiero bailar contigo._

No había milímetro libre entre los tres cuerpos que se movían al compás. Misha le tenía cogido por la cadera con la mano derecha mientras que la otra la había deslizado sobre su hombro y le tocaba el cuello a Jared. Jared a su vez tenía una de sus manos abrazando el estómago de Jensen y con la otra le agarraba un costado a Misha.

                Jensen bajó la cabeza para mirar porque tanta mano suelta no debía de ser bueno. Dudó si mover las suyas porque no sabía dónde ponerlas realmente. Jared pareció leerle el pensamiento porque se arrimó más a su oído.

                - Puedes poner las manos donde quieras, Jen. Todo lo que ves puede ser tuyo, si lo quieres –dando fe de sus propias palabras, Jared movió la mano que tenía sobre el estómago de Jensen para deslizarla un poco hacia abajo.

                _Nos seguimos balanceando, nos seguimos balanceando._

Jensen miró la mano y algo parecido a lava ardiendo le recorrió el cuerpo. Esos dedos largos y calientes se quedaron a pocos centímetros por debajo de su cinturón. De pronto la mano de Padalecki hizo presión acercándole más contra él, mientras sus caderas se le clavaban en la parte baja de la espalda. O eran imaginaciones suyas o eso que notaba era algo más que la presión dura del cinturón de Jared.

                Jensen echó un brazo hacia atrás, hasta cogerle el trasero a Jared y con la otra hizo lo mismo pero a la inversa; lo echó para delante, para cogérselo a Misha.

                _Dame, dame más. Dame, dame más._

Jensen se empalmó sin poder remediarlo y de verdad que lo intentó evitar pero fue algo involuntario. Misha tampoco ayudaba el muy cabrón de él, porque esos ojos azules lo miraban como si se lo quisiera comer en ese mismo momento. Ya sabía que Jared era gay. Pero, ¿y Misha? Hombre, se arrimaba demasiado como para  no serlo…

                _Me tienes en una posición loca._

                Posiblemente eso fuera un sueño o algo porque no podía ser real. Jensen no estaba siendo abrazado por los dos tíos más potentes de Texas. Tampoco estaba viendo a lo lejos a Jeffrey hundiendo la cara entre los dos enormes pechos de una rubia mientras otra no dejaba de sobarle todo el cuerpo. En serio, TODO el cuerpo.

                _No puedo controlarme. ¿Quieren más? ¡Vamos a darles más!_

El aliento caliente de Jared le hacía cosquillas a Jensen en el cuello, en esa parte tan sensible donde termina la oreja y empieza a recorrer el flujo sanguíneo. Donde el mismo pulso te delata y la otra persona que te besa sabe que lo está haciendo de puta madre porque tú apenas puedes parpadear y sientes los pezones demasiado erectos y sensibles y lo único que atinas a hacer es respirar y rogar porque tu cuerpo tenga la suficiente memoria como para saber seguir respirando sin pensar, porque a ti se te han fundido todas las neuronas pasables que tenías.

                Por favor… ¿Dónde lo había llevado Jared? Eso debía de ser como mínimo la antesala del infierno porque el verdadero infierno se estaba dando lugar dentro de él. Jensen notaba un calor abrasador dentro que se expandía por el resto del cuerpo y le llegaba  a la mente en forma de ideas lascivas y lujuriosas.

                - ¿Estás bien? –la voz de Jared le llegó como de lejos.

                - Sí, ¿por?

                - Vamos un rato fuera –dijo. Luego se dirigió a Misha.- Vamos al callejón. Trae agua.

                Misha asintió y se abrió camino hacia la barra.

                De camino a la puerta de atrás, Jared que iba detrás de Jared dirigiéndole por dónde ir, bajó la mirada y se encontró con el musculoso y ancho cuello de Jensen bajo sus narices. Siguiendo un impulso primitivo y oscuro, bajó los labios hacia el cuello y lo lamió. Jensen se quedó quito al instante pero no dijo nada. Jared pudo saborearle la piel y sin poder contenerse, le succionó la piel donde empieza la columna vertebral, justo en la primera vértebra.

                Jadeó, sí. Jared jadeó. Se atrevía a morderle y encima jadeaba. Jensen se volvió viéndolo todo rojo y le abrió la camisa hacia un lado, mostrando esa vigorosa clavícula. Ahí fue donde puso los labios y dejó su marca. Jared se dejó marcar como si fuera uno de sus caballos. Le dio lo mismo; sentir los labios de Jensen sobre su cuerpo era demasiado erótico como para decir que no.

                Jensen terminó de marcarle. Luego miró su trabajo y sonrió satisfecho al verle el chupetón, fruto de su obra.  Jared sonrió pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso lo cogió de la mano y salieron fuera.

                Cuando llegaron al callejón, Jared se apoyó en la pared al lado de Jensen. Éste no entendía por qué habían salido en el momento más interesante.

                - ¿Te encuentras mal? –Jensen volvió la cabeza hacia él y lo miró.

                La verdad es que Jared parecía estar perfectamente. Éste volvió la cabeza hacia él y lo miró, con la respiración aún entrecortada y los ojos vidriosos.

                - No –respondió simplemente. Jensen lo miró sin entender. Jared se acercó un poquito más, lo justo para quedarse a escasos milímetros de su cara.- Es que me estaba poniendo demasiado cachondo restregándome contra tu culo y si me quedaba más tiempo ahí dentro, iba a montar un escándalo.

                Jensen rió. No, no le había dicho eso que acababa de oír, ¿verdad?

                Misha llegó en ese momento con tres botellines de agua tendiéndole uno a cada uno.

                Jared agradeció el agua fría, que acabó por echársela un poco por la cara. Finalmente le resbaló por el pecho y le empapó toda la camisa.

                Jensen siguió el recorrido de las gotitas disimuladamente. Aún así consiguió beber.

                - Demasiada calor dentro, ¿verdad? –Misha se apoyó al lado de Jensen. Luego se volvió para mirarle.- ¿Qué tal ésta mañana? ¿Qué hicisteis?

                - Jared me dejó el culo destrozado.

                Se hizo el silencio en el callejón. Misha estiró la cabeza hacia delante para mirar a Jared.

                - En mi defensa diré que no fui yo, sino Cas –dijo sin abrir los ojos y sin despegar la cabeza de la pared.

                Misha pareció relajarse.

                - Claro, si no estás acostumbrado a montar es normal.

                - ¿Jugamos al juego de la peca? –Jared se despegó de la pared y avanzó varios pasos hasta ponerse frente a ellos.- ¿Os apetece?

                - Jared, que nos conocemos… -Misha desenroscó el tapón del agua y bebió.

                - No sé cómo se juega –Jensen miraba a su anfitrión atento, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Misha.

                - Venga Misha, anímate.

                Misha era fácil de convencer porque enseguida dijo que sí.

                - Pero pongo yo las reglas –exigió.- La apuesta es la siguiente: Se besan cinco pecas seguidas. Por esas cinco te ganas una bebida gratis. Si no encuentras cinco pecas seguidas para besar y no vale repetir, y-eso-va-por-ti-Jared-que-te-conozco, el castigo de la noche es un morreo en los labios.

                Jensen comprendió. Pues con él iban a hartarse porque estaba llenito de pecas. Misha lo miró a la cara y supo lo que estaba pensando.

                - Empezará Jared que es el que menos pecas tiene, para que no juegue en desventaja. Me buscará las pecas a mí y luego yo a ti, Jensen.

                Ambos hombres aceptaron. Jared ladeó la cabeza para crujirse el cuello, como si fuera a desarrollar un trabajo arduo de peso o extremadamente violento. Se agachó para dejar el botellín de agua medio vacío en el suelo y luego se levantó.

                - Prepárate –dijo a modo de desafío.- Desde aquí y medio a oscuras te veo un montón.

                - Es roña –bromeó Misha.

                Jared lo ignoró porque ya estaba intentando localizar posibles pecas. Primero encontró una en el cachete. Se acercó y le dio un beso. Luego halló otra en la frente. Esa también la besó. Luego no encontró ninguna más.

                - ¡Joder Misha, qué mierda de pecas tienes!

                - No tengo pecas, la verdad –sonrió divertido.- No vas a encontrar cinco ni de coña.

                - ¡Espera! –Jared pareció recordar algo.- ¡Ábrete la camisa!

                Jensen, que había permanecido callado, los miró. Obedientemente Misha se la abrió sin rechistar. Jared sonrió porque allí, sobre el pezón derecho, Misha tenía una señora peca. Sin pensárselo, Jared se agachó para besarla.

                Y lo hizo; la besó y también succionó el pezón. Y no, no había sido un fallo de cálculo: Jared  lo había hecho deliberadamente. Lamió y mordisqueó ese pezón malignamente, sabiendo que estaría torturando a Misha aunque éste no abrió la boca en ningún momento. Se limitó a mirar lo que le hacía Jared.

                Cuando terminó, Jared lo miró divertido pero más espectacular era la expresión de Misha, que con mucha calma dijo:

                - Espero que no tengas los labios cansados porque por lo que sé, en mi cuerpo no hay ni una sola peca más, Padalecki.

                Jared hizo una mueca con las cejas para acabar finalmente por aceptar la derrota. Acortando la distancia que había entre él y Misha, lo cogió por las mandíbulas y lo acercó hacia sus labios.

                El beso en un primer momento fue seco y algo soso, como si no supieran cómo besar. Al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo Jensen, hasta que Misha entreabrió los labios y Jared aprovechó para deslizar la lengua entre ellos. Entonces el beso se tornó carnal y posesivo. Jensen flipó. Esos dos seguían siendo sólo amigos, ¿verdad?

                Misha le mordisqueaba los labios  a Jared y entre jadeos ambos se recorrían las lenguas en un juego frenético por perseguirse la una a la otra.

                El beso acabó cuando Misha le devolvió un tierno beso sobre los labios y se echó hacia atrás, librándose de las manos de Jared.

                - Me toca –dijo triunfante. Luego se volvió hacia Jensen.- ¿Estás preparado?

                Jensen sonrió victorioso porque con la de pecas que tenía él nada más que en la cara se podía ganar veinte chupitos o más del tirón.

                - Te estoy esperando –lo provocó apoyándose de nuevo en la pared.

                Misha se acercó a él y lo observó por un momento.

                - Bien –acortó distancias.- Primera peca; lóbulo derecho de la oreja.

                Y se agachó para besarla. El beso fue a traición porque duró más de lo normal y Jensen hubiera jurado que Misha  había usado la lengua. Pero no le importó realmente.

                - Segunda peca: sobre la ceja izquierda –y se acercó a besarla.- Tercera peca: sobre el párpado derecho. Un peca preciosa, todo sea dicho.

                Y se agachó a besarla. Jensen cerró los ojos para que lo besara.

                - Cuarta peca: sobre la nariz –Misha le dio un rápido besito sobre el puente de la nariz.- Una cucada de peca, sí.

                - Gracias –Jensen no pudo evitar reírse.

                - Y quinta peca: borde superior derecho de los labios.

                Jared se acercó a lo justo para ver que esa peca existía en realidad. Misha aprovechó la peca y le dio un señor morreo a Jensen, que se dejó besar sin reparos. Cuando Misha lo instó con la lengua a abrir los labios, éste los abrió y aceptó la lengua del otro. El beso fue profundo y caliente, casi líquido, con labios por todos lados. Jared los miraba de cerca, sin decir nada, pero sin apartar la mirada del beso.

                Lentamente Misha se separó, como si separarse de los labios de Jensen le hubiera costado un mundo. Luego se volvió para mirar a Jared, satisfecho de sí mismo.

                - Súpera eso –lo amenazó.

                Jared arqueó una ceja. No dijo nada, ni falta que le hizo porque la mirada que le lanzó a Jensen fue escalofriante, cargada de deseo y de promesas lujuriosas. Se acercó a él peligrosamente y lo acorraló contra la pared. Acto seguido puso los labios sobre los de Jensen mientras que con una maestría innata le deslizaba la lengua entre los labios. Jared mordió, lamió, succionó y embistió con la lengua como si el oxigeno se le estuviera acabando y Jensen fuera la última burbuja de aire del planeta. Jensen por su parte no se quedó quieto; arremetió la lengua contra él, explorando y avasallando él también la boca invasora. El dulzor del regaliz estaba en sus labios y si Jensen hubiera podido, se habría quedado allí toda la noche lamiéndole. En contra de todo pronóstico, donde todo beso va perdiendo intensidad conforme el ansia y la pasión ya han sido aplacadas, en éste caso sucedió todo lo contrario porque las caricias que se estaban prodigando esos dos no podían ser sanas. Tarde o temprano se les acabaría el oxígeno y sería sólo cuestión de tiempo el ver quién sería el primero en caer con el cerebro como una pasa por la falta de oxígeno.

                Jared fue el que retrocedió, con la respiración jadeando, las manos sobre el pecho de Jensen y la mirada cargada de algo más que puro deseo.  Jensen no estaba mucho mejor que él, que lo  miraba con los ojos vidriosos y los labios entreabiertos, posiblemente rogando por más.

                Misha, que no les había quitado ojo en todo momento sonrió. Incluso aplaudió.

                - Vamos adentro que a los chupitos os invito yo –dijo riéndose.- Si os dejo aquí fuera solos posiblemente os detengan por escándalo público.

                Jared asintió dándole la razón. Bueno, ya llegarían a casa y allí no habría escapatoria.

 

                Una vez dentro siguieron bailando y bebiendo, hasta que Jensen olvidó absolutamente todo. No se acordó haber salido de allí casi al alba, apoyado sobre los hombros de Misha y ambos cantando “La Bamba”. Eso también lo olvidó Jensen.

                Que Jared lo llevara hasta su dormitorio, le quitara la ropa con paciencia, lo metiera en la cama y le dijera que no se iba a acostar con él así en ese estado también lo olvidó. Todo eso quedó borrado de la memoria de Jensen Ackles, quizás, para siempre…


	8. EPILOGO

 

 

 **Titulo:** chasing stars

 **Capitulo:** epilogo

 **Pairing:** jared padalecki /jensen ackles

 **Secundarios** : misha collins, jeffrey dean morgan, chris kane, david boreanaz…

 **Disclaimer:** bueno, supongo que no hace falta decir que ellos no me pertenecen, que la historia es producto de mi sobre-excitada imaginación y que evidentemente no hay ánimo de lucro en todo esto, tan solo el placer de escribir.

 **Rated:** MA

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Beta:** sin betear

 **Resumen del epílogo II:** Pornaco. ¿Os gusta mi resumen? XD

 **Portada:** nuryyyy

 **Warning:** Dirty talk, dirty sex, dirty momento, dirty paja mañanera… todo muy dirty. Posible vocabulario algo subidito de tono.

 **Dedicatoria:** A mi amor, a mi “Caramelito de Menta” particular, que hace de cucharita cuando dormimos. ¡Muaks! Y a mi poni rebelde “Chocolate con Leche” que también hace la cucharita conmigo. OS AMOS PONICILLAS MIAS!

 

***

 

                Jared se removió un poco entre las sábanas. Con pesadez abrió los ojos y miró por la habitación la causa del ruido que lo había despertado. No era la primera vez que se colaba unos de los perros en su dormitorio y empezaba a comerse sus zapatillas.

                Pero no, no había chucho a la vista. Qué raro. Algo lo había despertado porque normalmente dormía como un tronco, sobre todo cuando apenas hacía un par de horas que se había dormido.

                Cuando habían llegado de la discoteca, Jensen lo había arrastrado literalmente al dormitorio y allí lo había atado con sus corbatas. Jared se resistió al principio pero Jensen le puso carita de bebé de anuncio y le dijo que ahora que  no tenía que ir a la oficina todos los días llevando traje y chaqueta, tendría que buscarle otro uso a sus corbatas. Y esa era una buena forma. Jared finalmente asintió y Jensen lo ató. Y según recuerda Jared, casi lo mata del gusto. Ahora, apenas un par de horas más tarde y empezando a amanecer, Jared no podía encontrar la causa de su extraño despertar.

                Movió la cabeza sobre la almohada y vio a Jensen. Se encontraba en la misma posición que él; de lado delante suya, ambos completamente desnudos y abrazados. El brazo de Jared caía sobre su estómago. El otro brazo estaba sepultado bajo la almohada y Jensen parecía estar usándolo de almohada. Jared lo miró. Le gustaba hacer de cucharita porque podía sentir esa espalda dura y fibrosa de Jensen contra su pecho, amén de otras partes que se rozaban también. El sonido, unas risas procedentes de algún sitio, invadió el dormitorio. Ésta vez fueron un poco más altas de lo normal y Jensen se removió en la cama sin llegar a despertarse. Meneó el culo acomodándose mejor sin darse cuenta que se restregaba contra la entrepierna de Jared. Éste se puso rígido al instante y sin notarlo, porque tenía la mente en otro sitio. ¿Estaba escuchando voces en la habitación de David? Había oído su risa pero esa otra risa… esa otra risa le sonaba. Otro movimiento involuntario del trasero de Jensen le hizo bajar la mirada por debajo de las sábanas: Jensen estaba completamente pegado a su entrepierna y él dolorosamente empalmado. Aprovechó y se restregó un poco contra él. Jensen no pareció notarlo pero su polla sí, que dio un brinco la muy bribona. Jared puso una mano sobre la cadera de Jensen para mantenerle en su sitio y que el cuerpo no se moviera cuando se restregara, eso sí, ahora largo y tendido contra ese adorable y encantador culito.

 _¡MÉTELA, JODER!_

                Jared paró en seco porque no, no había escuchado eso venir de la otra habitación y que esa voz tampoco fuera la de Misha. Lo volvió a oír hablar. Indudablemente era él.

                Jared sonrió por lo bajo y se arrimó a Jensen, pegó completamente su pecho a la espalda de Jensen y comenzó a besarle el hombro mientras le acariciaba el estómago. Lentamente fue bajando la mano mientras le hacía pequeñas caricias con las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel, alrededor del ombligo, hasta que bajó más por su abdomen y alcanzó lo que andaba buscando. Entreabrió los labios, húmedos por los besos y le recorrió la piel del hombro hasta llegar a su cuello, donde lo mordisqueó suavemente. No pudo resistirse a ese lóbulo de la oreja. Jensen tenía unas orejitas pequeñas y algo infantiles. Siempre le picaba diciéndole que tenía orejas de niña.  Jensen se mosqueaba pero lo cierto era que a él le encantaban; amaba las orejitas de Jensen, lamerlas, besarlas y hacerles el amor.

                Jensen se revolvió entre las sábanas. Puso morritos con los labios y se pasó la lengua por ellos. Jared lo observaba como un cazador a su presa. En ese mismo momento en que vio la lengua de Jensen deslizarse por su labio inferior y mojarlo, todas las células de su cuerpo vibraron y gritaron como en un grito de guerra, primitivo y feroz.

                Comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, acariciándole desde la base hasta la punta así varias veces hasta que Jensen comenzó a crecer en su mano. Apenas tardó un minuto en empalmarse completamente pero él seguía dormido. A Jared le fascinaba ver sus reacciones mientras le tocaba a pesar de seguir dormido. Jensen siempre respondía, con entrega y pasión, incluso sin enterarse. Jared puso más empeño en sacarle de los brazos de Morfeo; deslizó la mano hacia más abajo y le acarició los testículos, presionándolos ligeramente y masajeándolos. Con el dedo corazón le masajeó esa zona tan sensible, justo en el perineo, acariciando ligeramente con el dedo. Eso pareció hacer efecto porque el cuerpo de Jensen se convulsionó en un pequeño escalofrío que lo llevó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

                Jensen parpadeó aturdido. Se notó que en un primer momento estaba desorientado y no sabía muy bien dónde estaba. Cuando tomó un poco de conciencia de que estaba despierto, bajó la cabeza hasta ver la mano de Jared moverse arriba y abajo por todo él. Sonrió perezosamente.

                - Si me despiertas así todas las mañanas, te tendré que amenazar más veces con mis corbatas.

                Jared apartó los labios de su oreja y sonrió.

                - Créeme Jensen, no necesitas amenazarme con tus corbatas de seda para que me tengas completamente empalmado y suplicante restregándome contra tu cuerpo –para dar fe de que lo que hablaba era cierto, adelantó las caderas contra su trasero para demostrarle sus palabras.

                Jensen lo sintió. Lo sintió demasiado bien. Intentó darse la vuelta para besarle pero Jared no lo dejó. Lo sostuvo pegado a su cuerpo y le impidió que se volviera.

                - Déjame –le murmuró al oído.

                Jensen no se resistió y se dejó llevar por Jared. Éste, aprovechando el brazo que tenía debajo de su cabeza bajo la almohada, se lo puso sobre el pecho, en el esternón, con la palma abierta y los dedos separados,  notándole bien. Con la otra mano lo agarró de la cadera mientras  rozaba las caderas contra él.

                - Ya veo que has empezado sin mí –susurró contra su boca al volver la cara.

                Jared aprovechó para cogerle los labios con los suyos y besarle. Bueno, más que darle un beso, sencillamente lo devoró.

                Un ruido de voces y gemidos llegaron de la otra habitación. Jared lo ignoró porque sabía de qué o quienes se trataban. Jensen no; se quedó quieto y con todos los sentidos en alerta. Jared lo puso al día.

                - Han empezado antes que nosotros –murmuró entre sus labios,- pero al ritmo que vamos los alcanzaremos.

                - ¿Han? –Jensen seguía atento. Si hubiera podido hubiera puesto la oreja pegada a la pared.- ¿Quiénes?

                - David… -Jared le mordió el labio inferior, tironeando de él seductoramente,- y Misha.

                - ¿¡Misha!?

                - Shhhhh –Jared lo mandó callar.- No querrás que se sepan que nosotros lo sabemos, ¿no?

                Jensen lo miró  sin comprender nada, primero porque se acababa de levantar y no tenía las ideas muy claras aún. Segundo por la forma en que se había levantado: Podía tener despierta la polla pero el cerebro aún estaba haciendo un scandisk. Y tercero… ¿David? ¿con Misha? Jared estaba demasiado ocupado como para ponerse a dar explicaciones demasiado largas así que fue parco con sus palabras.

                - David tenía dudas, ¿no? pues Misha se las ha aclarado. Ayer se pasaron toda la noche tirándose tiritos. Era lógico que acabaran así.

                - Pero… -Jensen seguía con el ceño fruncido y sin salir de su asombro.

                Jared se cansó de dar explicaciones que no venían a cuento así que recurrió a la artillería pesada: deslizó la mano por entre los muslos de Jensen para separarle las piernas. Mientras lo sostenía así, le restregó el pene desde los testículos hasta el perineo y un poquito  más allá pero Jared no hizo intento alguno por entrar en él. Aún no.

                - ¿Me notas, Jen? –la voz de Jared le salió gutural y profunda.

                - Sí –el murmullo de Jensen apenas fue audible entre los pequeños jadeos que comenzaban a salir de sus labios. Notaba la piel caliente y demasiado sensible y el pene de Jared presionando apenas contra él no ayudaba a mejorar lo que sentía.- ¿Me sientes tú a mí?

                Jensen le cogió la mano y se la llevó a su propia erección, para que notara cuánto le ponía notarle. Luego bajó la pierna, aprisionando la polla contra sus nalgas.

                Jared tomó aire y lo retuvo mientras lo volvía a masturbar, ésta vez con más determinación. La piel de Jensen estaba ardiendo y le transmitía como una especie de irradiación sexual que lo arrastraba con él y le perforaba la piel, colándosele dentro.

                - Joder Jensen, vas a matarme –Jared enterró la cara contra su cuello, aspirando su olor embriagador y saboreando lo salado de su piel a causa del sudor.

                - No te mueras aún, Jay, porque tengo muchos planes para los dos y te necesito bien vivito –bajó la voz.- Y coleando.

                A Jared le hizo gracia la broma y sonrió, formándosele esos adorables hoyuelos suyos tan característicos.

                - Intentaré sobrevivir, entonces –volvió a aspirar el aroma de su piel.

                -Bien. Mientras decides si aguantarás o no, yo empezaré con lo mío –Jensen, que aún tenía preso contra sí a Jared, comenzó a moverse  con movimientos rítmicos y simétricos, balanceando las caderas de adelante hacia atrás y torturando a Jared de una manera enloquecedora.

                - ¿Te gusta? –Jensen volvió el cuello y lo miró de lado.

                La cara de Jared estaba pegada a escasos milímetros de la suya. Con una mano echó las sábanas hacia atrás para verle bien. Lo volvió a coger por la cara interna del muslo y le levantó la pierna para volver a frotarse contra él. Ésta vez se deslizó con mayor facilidad por el liquido preseminal y aprovechó para lubricar a Jensen. Éste mantuvo la pierna levantada en tensión mientras Jared llevaba la mano hacia su propia polla, para cogérsela y guiarla por las zonas estratégicas. Sabía que a Jensen le volvía loco que hiciera eso.

                - ¿Te gusta a ti? –le respondió con otra pregunta.

                Jensen se pasó la lengua por los labios, como tantas otras veces antes y lo miró. Ésta vez no fue una mirada normal, ni un gesto cualquiera; era un movimiento estudiado y conocido por los dos, tanto que sólo dos personas que son cómplices de eso pueden llegar a entender. Evidentemente Jared lo comprendió sin necesidad de palabras y sonrió. Aún con la mano sosteniéndose la polla, la guió hacia la entrada de Jensen y presionó un poco.

                El líquido preseminal había lubricado un poco pero no lo suficiente por lo que Jared se llevó dos dedos a la boca y los chupó. Jensen siguió el movimiento con los ojos. Siguió cada detalle, hasta que la mano se perdió por detrás de su espalda para luego sentir un dedo desliarse dentro de él. Cerró los ojos extasiado y sintió. Puede que fuera un solo dedo, pero Jared sabía mover cada extremo de ese dedo de forma efectiva, haciéndole ver las estrellas.

                Lo normal hubiera sido que Jared lo hubiera amoldado poco a poco a él con su dedo. Primero uno y luego otro y luego, si se terciaba, otro más. Pero hoy no; Jared llevaba prisa y Jensen estaba lo bastante cachondo como para no decirle nada.

                Jared retiró su dedo corazón y fue a cogerse de nuevo la polla cuando de pronto detuvo la mano, la levantó y le plantó una sonora palmada a Jensen en una nalga. Jensen volvió la cabeza y cambió totalmente la expresión de su cara, levantando una ceja para hacer más evidente lo que sentía.

                - Jared… -lo advirtió.- No me busques.

                - Lo siento –era mentira, no lo sentía en absoluto y se le notaba en la voz,- pero es que tienes un culito de putita que no me he podido resistir a hacerlo.

                - ¿Culito… de putita? –Jensen no salía de su asombro.- ¿Y tú cómo sabes qué culo tienen las putas?

                Jared encogió los hombros pero en realidad lo ignoró, porque siguió con lo que estaba haciendo; se cogió la punta y presionó contra la entrada de Jensen. Éste jadeó cuando sintió a Jared adentrándose en él lentamente.

                - De todas formas –Jared siseó las palabras porque le estaba costando ir lentamente y con cuidado cuando cada última célula de su cuerpo lo único que quería era invadir ese culito prieto,- nadie puede superarte, Jensen. Nunca.

                Jensen, si hubiera podido, le habría respondido y le hubiera llamado pelota. Ahora no podía; estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo cómo Jared se deslizaba dentro de él y la verdad es que se estaba tomando su tiempo. Jensen no sabía si lo hacía por no hacerle daño o por torturarle pero fuera lo que fuera, le estaba quemando la sangre.

                - Jared… métemela ya… por favor.

                El gigante profundizó la respiración y la retuvo. El que Jensen le rogara lo ponía muy cachondo, pero que le dijera “por favor”… Sin poder controlarse más, hizo un golpe seco con las caderas y se adentró en Jensen cuan largo era. Jensen cerró los ojos y abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Jared se detuvo en seco pensando que le había hecho daño en serio.

                - Dios, Jen, lo siento. No he podido controlarme. ¿Estás bien? –Jared se quedó parado, más bien petrificado, como si le hubieran tallado el cuerpo con mármol.- Habla. ¿Te he hecho daño? Dime algo, por favor.

                Jensen abrió los ojos  y lo  miró. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada errática. Con calma buscó los ojos de Jared y lo miró.

                - ¡Joder, Jared! ¡No pares ahora!

                Jared parpadeó. Le costó darse cuenta que Jensen le estaba rogando por más. Aún asombrado por la situación, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a adentrarse en él una y otra vez, cada envestida más y más fuerte. Jensen se agarró con ambas manos al borde del colchón. Tal y como estaba puesto en la cama de lado, Jared le estaba rozando cierta zona muy sensible y cada vez que se retiraba y volvía a arremeter, era como un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Jared arremetía contra él contrayendo todos los músculos del cuerpo. El sudor le resbalaba por los músculos del estómago hasta caer sobre la sábana. ¿Jensen quería más? ¡Iba a tener más!

                - ¡ _JaredSíJoder!_ –Jensen murmuraba palabras, unas entrelazadas con otras y que apenas eran comprensibles. O era eso o había aprendido a hablar en hebreo.

                Jared no entendió nada pero escucharle hablar cosas sin sentido lo calentó mucho más. Era imposible aguantar ese ritmo y en esa posición así que rápidamente salió de Jensen, se puso de rodillas tras él y lo volvió a penetrar. Jensen seguía en la misma posición de lado, con una pierna apoyada sobre el  hombro de Jared y su trasero rebotando contra la ingle del otro. En esa postura Jared podía juguetear mejor con su cuerpo y someterlo como él quería. Dando muestra de ello, alargó la mano y le cogió la polla que rogaba por ser acariciada. Jared flexionó algo  más las caderas para arremeter contra Jensen con envestidas cortas y secas a la par que lo masturbaba.

                La mano grande y poderosa de Padalecki lo recorría y exploraba de principio a fin. Hubo un momento en que Jensen pensó que moriría de placer cuando Jared comenzó a jugar con su glande, recorriéndolo con un dedo alrededor, esparciendo su humedad y lubricándolo completamente. Lo tocaba apretando lo justo con sus dedos, haciendo la presión justa para sentir cómo la sangre burbujeaba dentro de él. Sin previo aviso Jared comenzó el movimiento de muñeca de nuevo, rápido y seco. Atronador y sin piedad. Jensen lo miraba mientras se mordía los labios.

                - _Jared…no_ –murmuró apenas entre dientes. Luchando por no sentir lo que sentía. Por seguir controlando el momento. No quería que el fin llegara tan pronto.- _No. Para._

                - No –Jared fue rotundo y claro.- Córrete Jensen. No te resistas.

                Jensen lo intentaba pero notaba que la cordura y la razón se le escaba de entre los dedos. Empezó a verlo todo borroso y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Jared lo seguía masturbando al mismo ritmo que se adentraba en él. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Jensen se sentía como si colgara del borde de un edificio por sus propias manos y notaba como poco a poco los dedos se le iban resbalando. Miraba hacia abajo pero no podía evitar que los dedos, uno a uno fueran dejándole cada vez más a la merced del destino. Cuando la presión y el placer fueron insoportables, Jensen se dejó ir, abrió los dedos y se soltó del edificio saltando al vacío.

                El orgasmo fue espectacular y lo invadió por completo. Profundizó la respiración, volviéndose cada vez más jadeante y espesa, hasta que dejó de respirar y explotó entre los dedos de Jared. Éste no había disminuido el ritmo, ni de su mano ni de su cuerpo ni una sola vez y no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Ver cómo se corría lo calentó de tal manera que un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo por debajo de la piel. Le gustaba ver cómo  Jensen se abandonaba a lo inevitable y que él era el causante de ello aunque  no le duró mucho la celebración porque Jensen, en la última contracción de su orgasmo, aprisionó a Jared de tal manera que hizo que éste se corriera en el acto. Aún con la polla de Jensen en la mano, mientras terminaba de correrse, Jared dio rienda suelta a la bestia que llevaba dentro. Un sonido ronco  y áspero salió de su garganta  y por Dios bendito que tenía que haberse escuchado en toda Texas. Las sacudidas fueron profundas y largas, recreándose y notando cómo con el orgasmo el cuerpo le vibraba y la mente se le dispersaba en formas abstractas y de colores. Finalmente se dejó ir, ni siquiera se resistió. No hubiera ganado la cruzada aunque hubiera luchado como un campeón. Jared sabía reconocer una batalla perdida en cuanto la veía, y ver a Jensen así era perder seguro.

 

                Cuando volvió en sí estaba tumbado al lado de Jensen, en la misma posición que cuando se despertó y no supo decir con precisión si había pasado un minuto o diez desde ese orgasmo brutal que le había dejado las piernas temblando y el cerebro como una pasa. Se acomodó contra la espalda de Jensen y le dio un suave beso en el cuello, donde el pulso aún no había recuperado su ritmo normal. Jensen sonrió.

                - Creo que podría quedarme en ésta cama todo el día –Jared volvió a darle otro beso y lo abrazó. No sabía cómo estaban tapados con la sábana y la manta. Se arrebujó contra ellas y se abrazó más a Jensen.- ¿Te quedas conmigo?

                - Sí –Jensen contestó distraído. Su mente parecía estar en otra parte.- Oye Jared… ¿Tú sabías que entre Misha y David podía haber algo?

                Jared meditó unos segundos.

                - ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si se conocieron ayer? –se encogió de  hombros y  no le dio importancia.

                - Es que yo no sabía que Misha era gay.

                Jared cerró los ojos. Quizás había llegado el momento de que lo supiera.

                - Jensen… creo que ha llegado la hora en que sepas lo que pasó aquella noche en el Smallville.

                Jensen se volvió y lo miró. Frunció la frente y lo miró con una mirada profunda y peligrosa.

                - ¿Qué pasó, Jared?

                - Antes de contestarte a eso… ¿Recuerdas alguna vez haber jugado al juego de besar la peca?

 

 

XxX FIN XxX     


End file.
